


Amor Obsesivo

by Kuma_Kuroko



Series: More than Racers [4]
Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post Mpreg, Psychological Torture, Radiator Springs (Cars), Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Slow Romance, Smut, Thirty-Something Lightning McQueen, Torture, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: Después de sufrir siempre se creerá que nada puede ser peor, que ya el haberlo superado te ha vuelto más fuerte y preparado para algo similar o peor, sin embargo, eso no puede ser más que un simple errorLos seres humanos tienden a cometer el mismo error una y otra y otra vez, pensando que el más inocente es bueno y el mas peligroso el malo, que en cualquiera que tenga buenas intenciones es alguien de fiar, de los errores se aprende pero la herida que dejan esos errores no se irán, tan solo se deforman en pequeñas cicatricesEn quien confiar y en quien no, ¿Es buena idea confiarle tu vida a alguien? ¿Es bueno esconderle cosas a tu propia familia y gente que se mantendrá fiel hasta el final de tus días? Quien sabe, lo único que se debe saber y tener en cuenta es que un Amor Obsesivo lo puede tener cualquiera hasta de quien menos te lo esperas o si quiera conocesAsí que... ¿Listo para la Carrera?Pairing: FranQueen [Francesco Bernoulli x Lightning McQueen]Advertencias: Smut/Lemon, Lenguaje Obsceno, Mpreg, Non-ConSegunda temporada de: Amor Enfermizo
Relationships: Francesco Bernoulli/Lightning McQueen, Lightning McQueen/Finn McMissile, Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Series: More than Racers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Un Vero Amico

Cae de culo en el suelo debido a un empujón. Los que lo propiciaron se ríen de su gracia, nada nuevo, cuando los ve irse levanta y se limpia la ropa. Restriega su rostro, frustrado por haber soltado un par de lágrimas por el dolor, así mismo, limpia la sangre que brota de su nariz. Cuando va a tomar su bolso para volver a sentarse en la escalera que da a la calle se da cuenta de que hay un niño viéndole

  * ¿Qué? ¿También vienes a reírte de mí? —Increpa con mal humor.
  * No, solo me da curiosidad el por qué te hacen esto todos los días. —responde, quedando de frente,
  * Qué raro que no lo sepas, con tanto rumor que esparcen por ahí. —gruñe abrazando su bolso, que cuenta con un montón de pines
  * ¿Ese es Foxy? ¿De Five Night at Freddy?
  * ¿Te gusta ese juego? —pregunta esperanzado, sacude ligeramente la cabeza y bufa hacia otro lado—. Digo… no deberías hablarme mucho, te van a molestar. —advierte tomando asiento en el escalón, desanimado.
  * No importa, ya me molestan a diario por que mi mama fue una prostituta—responde el niño sentándose a su lado, alza una ceja—. No es como que la deje de querer por ello—Agrega—. Me llamo Envy Bellemore ¿Y tú? —presenta el niño, su rostro con una expresión burlona por defecto, cabello negro en tono verde musgo atado en una pequeña coleta.
  * Edward Rogers. —se presenta, rubio cual sol y ojos dorados, un niño de siete años que si fuera por estatura pensarían que tiene cinco o seis con mucho esfuerzo.
  * Tu apellido es el mismo de Capitán América. —comenta Envy risueño.
  * Lo sé, mi papá lo quiso así para que no me acosaran. —dice penoso.
  * Yo no tengo papá, me abandono a mí y a mama cuando yo era un bebé. No es como que lo necesite muy bien con ella. La gente habla mucha cosa fea ¿Y a ti porque te molestan?
  * Tengo dos papás—juega con su flequillo, no se avergüenza de ellos. Lo molesta que lo vean como una anormalidad—. Los amo, ellos a mí también, vamos de viaje, a comer, me compran cosas, vamos de acampada… una vez fuimos a Canadá a esquiar, a Noruega…
  * Wow, yo no he viajado fuera del país. He ido a los cañones y al lago, que por cierto es muy frio y creo que casi me sacan hecho una paleta de hielo.
  * Serias Capi-Paleta ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Se carcajea Edward—. Nadie aquí le gusta Marvel, Five Nigth at Freddys… Son todos unos aburridos. —queja inflando los mofletes
  * Si, lo sé, que vida tan miserable tienen. —siguen hablando de gustos, de cómo pasar juegos que ambos tienen, de comics y mangas, eso hasta que se escucha una bocina.
  * Me tengo que ir. —En la entrada hay un Ferrari rojo. Ya es sumamente tarde en horario escolar, por lo que nadie lo ve.
  * Yo también, creo que a mi mama le dará un infarto si no aviso. —dijo sacando un celular y caminando al lado de Edward, abre la puerta del auto y una idea acude a su mente cual bofetón.
  * ¡Ven a mi casa! Le avisas que llegaras un poco tarde porque estas allá, jugamos y después papá te lleva. —ofrece emocionado. Envy acepta aturdido, esto nunca le ha pasado y es casi jalado dentro del vehículo. Poco le falta para babear al verlo por dentro.
  * Oh ¿Un amigo, Edward? —El conductor voltea, a Envy se le pone la cara roja y se lleva una mano al pecho, es el corredor Francesco Bernoulli.
  * Se llama Envy, vamos que me va a ayudar a pasar la Noche 20/20/20. Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos que si no nos va a dar tiempo. —Apura quisquilloso. Francesco blanquea los ojos negando con la cabeza.
  * ¿Five Nigth at Freddy? Ah por cierto llego lo que te encargue, el peluche de Foxy, de Freddy-
  * ¿Los originales? —pregunta Envy, Edward asiente y el cuchicheo acaba por hacerle gracia a Francesco. Resulta adorable.



~ *** * *** ~

  * Y esta es mi habitación—Abre la segunda puerta del pasillo. Envy estuvo a poco del desmayo. La habitación como tal está perfectamente decorada, con poster de juegos como _The Last of Us, Beyond Two soul, Final Fantasy_ ; de películas como _The Avengers_ , Disney en general; también hay una cama gigante que está frente a un televisor pantalla plana.
  * Nunca saldría de esta habitación. —balbucea encorvado, maravillado.
  * Papi me hizo esto, pero se ve mejor desde la cama. —Arrima una especie de cortina, dejando ver un mural de una combinación de todo en la habitación y en letra muy fina decía “Edward Bernoulli”.
  * Increíble. En un futuro espero poder pintar así de bien.
  * ¿Quieres ser pintor?
  * Me encanta el arte, soy muy bueno, pero no a este nivel. —dijo algo apenado—. Mi forma de amar es dar dibujos deformes.
  * A mí me gusta la química, la matemática y la física, me ofrecieron subirme de grado aunque mi Papi no quiso. Creo que está bien así.
  * ¿Por cierto quien es tu Papi? Supongo que “Papá” es Francesco ¿El otro…?
  * Cuando llegue te lo presento ¡Vamos a jugar!



~ *** * *** ~

  * Ya llegué. —A la vivienda entra un hombre rubio de aspecto encantador, con su cabellera Lisa tada en una coleta floja sobre su hombro y ojos azules. Da un gran bostezo
  * Hola papi. —dijo Edward desde la cocina. Lightning camina hasta la cocina y le da un beso a Edward en la frente.
  * Como te- Qué te paso en la cara. —Lo toma del rostro para examinar los moretones y rasguños menores.
  * Ehhh… me caí. —Excusa de forma nerviosa.
  * —Cruza los brazos con gesto reprochante.
  * No es nada papi. Ni siquiera duelen. —Asegura para que no siga preguntando.



Es inútil. Lo sabe bien, pero debe intentarlo mínimo.

  * ¿Francesco dónde esta? Se supone que él tiene que hacer la cena hoy. —Si bien ese es un motivo para saber su ubicación, el otro es preguntar _por qué demonios_ su hijo tiene la cara llena de raspones.
  * Fue a llevar a Envy a su casa.
  * ¿Quién es Envy? ¿Un amigo tuyo? Debí llegar más temprano—suspira con un mohín. Él sabe que Edward no tiene amigos, no solo por el hecho de que le gusta estudiar cosas más allá de su supuesto nivel, sino que también –aunque intente ocultarlo-, lo molestan mucho por ser bajito y por tener dos padres—. ¿Vive muy lejos?
  * No, solo a dos calles. Papá no dejo que saliera el solo—responde Edward ayudando a lavar unas verduras—. ¿Tú crees que soy raro? —cuestiona después de unos minutos.
  * Define
  * Pues… extraño…
  * ¿Te han dicho en la escuela verdad? Si te molestan mucho puedo cambiarte de colegio si quieres—Ofrece, no le gusta que lo molesten. Es su bebé. Nadie deja de sorprenderse por lo rojo que se pone al saber algún altercado con Edward involucrado –razón por la cual Edward no le cuenta-.
  * No me quiero cambiar otra vez, además ahora hay alguien que no dice que soy raro. Le gusta todo lo que a mí. —Se deshace en un relat larguísimo. El típico.



Sin mencionar que le compran tanto de cada juego o película nueva que sale que es imposible no saber la lista. Sumado a que no para de hablar de ello por una semana mínimo en el estreno.

  * Parece que se divirtieron mucho. Está bien, pero si te molestan dímelo, soy tu padre por algo ¿No? Voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites.
  * Ya lo sé. No quiero que tengas problemas ni nada parecido. —la puerta de la entrada es abierta y Francesco entra con paso despreocupado, jugando con una paleta en su boca.
  * Qué bonita imagen. —Elogia, recostado del meson con gesto coqueto. Ste desaparece al notar…
  * Otra vez fuiste a buscarlo tarde verdad. —Acusa lightning, cruzado de brazos y ojos entre cerrados. Francesco se aclara la garganta y estira.
  * Solo fueron 15 minutos.
  * —Tose Edward. Apoyando que se inicie la pelea de titanes.



Porque realmente está harto de esperar tanto en la salida. Puede venir solo si hace falta.

  * Que irónico que el gran Francesco Bernoulli, conductor de Fórmula Uno, sea lento para buscar a su propio hijo—dijo entre burla y regaño
  * Estaba practicando, además me tengo que ir a Italia la semana que viene—explica Francesco, Lightning blanquea los ojos, ve a edad y luego al italiano. Esto seguiría donde él no vea. Sabiendo el desastre lo abraza por la espalda—. Anda, _amore_ , no te enojes conmigo. —le da un mordisco en el cuello, usando el tono que ya conocen demasiado bien.
  * ¡EJEM! —quejumbra Edward incomodo, no le molesta, simplemente no le parece lo ideal ver a sus padres coqueteando –o a su papá intentando calmar el humor de su papi-.
  * Como sea. Ahora termina de hacer lo que te toca—dijo entregándole cosas de cocina, Francesco suspiro aliviado, de momento habrá paz. Lightning sube al baño para darse una ducha y Francesco se percata de Edward guardando un papel entre su ropa. Lo arranca de sus manos—. ¿Ocultando otra vez los avisos?
  * N-no…—Mira a otro lado. Lightning vuelve a bajar a por su celular. Bufa al notar lo que sucede.
  * Si las escondes nos haces quedar mal Ed, sé que te da un poco de vergüenza que Francesco y yo vayamos a tu colegio, pero…
  * No es eso. Es que los niños y sus padres son muy idiotas. —Lightning acaba de leer la circular junto al italiano, es para invitar a los padres a mostrar su profesión.
  * Ummm… Prepárate para la cena. —El cambio drástico de humor _nunca_ es buena señal. Francesco silba. Esto es problema de Edward al menos.



~ *** * *** ~

Se aferra al cabecero de la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza. La cabeza de lighning pende, con su frente goteando sudor. Tiene el cabello pegado a su espalda. Francesco exhala en una risita, juntando su pecho a la espalda del americano.

  * ¿Qué pasa? Ya estás cansado Lightning. —bromea jadeante, da un mordisco al cuello y jala la cadera del rubio hacia sí. Lightning flaquea en su agarre.
  * No p-puedo…—tartamudea agotado.
  * Te estás cansando muy rápido. —Lo rodea con los brazos, haciéndose atrás y quedando con Lightning sentado. El rubio sufre un escalofrío violento, gimiendo entre dientes y el hormigueo en el abdomen de haberse dejado venir.
  * Ngh…mnf…—Francesco voltea el rostro de Lightning para darle un beso. Lightnng se gira, abrazandolo con las piernas y brazos. Un beso hambriento sin dejar de ser cariñoso.



El italiano acaricia la espald ay cabello rubio. Le encanta la suavidad que tiene a pesar del sudor. Más bien ¿Qué parte de Lightning no le encanta? Es una buena pregunta que no podría responder.

  * Te amo. —Declara una vez se separan. Lightning mantiene la frente apoyada en la de Francesco, con los mechones rubios mezclando con los castaños.
  * Yo también.



McQueen está que se duerme sobre Francesco, no entiende como él descansa tan tranquilo con su cuerpo encima, parece casi imposible. Se acomoda de mejor manera y se arropa hasta el cuello y mira la foto que está en la mesa de noche de Francesco.

Son los dos con Edward cuando tenía dos años, la tomaron en Canadá, con las Cataratas de Niagara atrás y Edward justo después de la foto se puso a llorar por la desilusión de que ahí no se podía bañar. Ríe suave, han vivido cosas tan absurdas… _Parecen no ser reales_ , con este pensamiento cae dormido.

~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Tu mama va al evento de mañana? —Pregunta a Envy por Telegram.
  * _No lo sé, creo que no, dice que es para padres y no quiero que la molesten_ —le responde, tiene un pijama con estampado de escudos de capitán américa, Edward tiene una de mini cabezas de Iron Man—. _¿Tus padres irán?_
  * Probablemente no. Papá tiene que irse a Italia la semana que viene y está practicando mucho, te hubiera mostrado los trofeos que tiene de haber ganado sus temporadas, papi también tiene muchos.
  * _Ummm si me dejas ir otra vez los veré… Me tengo que ir, Mama ya se va y si no me acuesto ahora me hará acostarme más temprano mañana._ —Rueda los ojos con fastidio.
  * Está bien, hasta mañana



Apaga la computadora y se lanza al en la cama, el día no comenzó tan bien porque Lightning se fue tempranísimo a hablar con el patrocinador, Layla en el veterinario, Francesco estuvo súper dormido y llego tarde al colegio, los niños le molestaron… Aunque todo después salió muy bien, por fin tiene un amigo, cenó hamburguesas -Tres para ser exactos- tiene sus nuevos peluches que de seguro le matarán por la noche…

Que buen día

~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Tus papás están ocupados tocándose en casa? —Se burla uno de los niños que lo molestó ayer y desde que llegó a ese colegio—. ¿O están entre amigos?
  * Ni que fueran tu madre. —contrataca, de seguro se gana un buen golpe. No llega nunca.
  * Déjalo tranquilo Alan—Envy interviene, a un lado de Edward Edward defendiéndole—. Anda con tu papá antes de que le diga a la maestra—Con resignación, Alan se va y Envy mira a Edward—. ¿Estas bien?
  * Sí, gracias… No hagas eso, te podrían pegar a ti.
  * De ser así, tú me defenderías, somos amigos ¿No?
  * —responde sonriendo. Amigos de un día, pero venga, con algo se empieza.



El evento como tal va bien, cada padre cuenta y desmuestra brevemente su profesión, los niños prácticamente alucinan con los que son Bomberos, Astronautas o cosas por ese estilo, más geniales y fuera de lo cotidiano. La paz estuvo hasta escuchar el rugir de un par de motores y todos voltean a ver.

Un Ferrari rojo de fórmula uno se estaciona y seguido de este Chevrolet Corvette rojo con rayos a los costados. De la ventana sale Lightning y del Ferrari sale Francesco, ambos quitándose los cascos y tirándolos en los asientos.

  * Disculpen por llegar tarde. —saluda Francesco recostado del Ferrari, Edward está pálido y al borde del desmayo, aunque el escándalo por la emoción de los estudiantes no se hace esperar ni un poco.
  * ¿¡Tu otro papá es el Lightning McQueen!? —chilla Envy zarandeando a Edward para que le confiese.
  * Si—responde entre medio muerto por el zarandeo y por la sorpresa. Hay varios niños –entre ellos Alan- que piden montarse en el auto de Lightning y otros –que son la otra mitad- pidiendo montarse en el Ferrari de Francesco
  * ¿Por qué están aquí?
  * ¿Si acaso tienen hijos? —cuchichean por ahí, Lightning se encamina, jala sus guantes para acomodarlos.
  * Muy bien ¿Quién quiere montarse conmigo? Iré a practicar un rato para la próxima temporada—decía caminando en direcciona Edward—. Es mi auto nuevo. Va mejor que el de Jackson Storm.
  * YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO—chillan todos los niños. Se pone de cunclillas frente a Edward.
  * ¿Tan malo es verme aquí? —pregunta acariciándo el cabello rubio a su hijo para luego acomodar el suyo propio.
  * No, solo que debiste avisarme para prepararme psicológicamente. —responde. Lightning ríe y mira a Envy.
  * Tu eres Envy ¿Cierto? —Envy asiente mecánico, ido de la realidad, esto era tan extraño—. Entonces ¿Te quieres montar?
  * ¡¿POR QUE EL?! —chillan los demás, disgustados ¿Por qué el raro? El que tiene pelo color cañería y cara odiosa.
  * ¡Edward hora de irnos! ~ —informa Francesco que no se ha movido de su lugar.
  * ¡¿Por qué a ellos?! ¡Sus padres son gays y la madre de él es una puta! —chilla Alan, lleno de envidia. Lightning blanquea los ojos mientras sube a Envy por la ventana. En eso mira a Alan, que se está poniendo colorado de la ira.
  * Bueno… te responderé tu pregunta de una manera muy sencilla—dijo Francesco al terminar de montar a Edward en el Ferrari, camina hasta a McQueen y le da un beso en la boca, lighning le jala un poco la cabeza antes de soltarlo y subir—. Edward es nuestro hijo, me parece perfecto el cómo te burlas de él. A ver dime ¿quién es tu padre aquí? ¿Um?
  * Yo, créame que lo voy a castigar por un buen tiempo. —Gruñe el señor que está tras Alan.
  * Más le vale, porque no pienso permitir que molesten a mi hijo. _Ciao-Ciao tutti i qui presenti._ —despide montándose en el auto y yéndose.



Lightning da cuenta de Envy, totalmente maravillado. Se pone el casco y prepara el auto mientras el niño no sabe ni en donde fijarse primero.

  * ¿Tu madre se molestará por esto?
  * No lo creo y si lo hace valdrá la pena. —responde alucinando con lo que ocurre.
  * Me da curiosidad saber ¿Lo que dijo ese niño es verdad? —pregunta curioso acelerando a fondo, después de todo tiene permiso para hacerlo –gracias a McMissile-.
  * Lo fue. No me importa en realidad. —En este momento le importa que su estómago baila dentro de su barriga por la presión.
  * ¿Y no te importa que Ed…?
  * Para nada, total al final del día de nada serviría el quejarse u odiarlo por algo así ¿No cree?
  * Me caes bien. Ahora a menos que quieras quedar pegado al cristal ponte ese cinturón. —advirtió y Envy casi se lo amarra de forma inimaginables, en una ligera crisis.



Ni siquiera van a toda marcha. _Oh no._

~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Uno de tus tíos es un agente secreto? Impresionante…—dijo Envy de forma algo boba, Edward ríe.



Lightning y Francesco están dejando los autos en su respectivo garaje y el con Envy esperan mientras comen un helado. Edward tiene esto como lo acostumbrado cada vez que alguno debe probar auto, mejoras, practicar y cosas del estilo.

  * Y otro es General de Ejército, Comandante… En Radiador Spring esta mi tía Flo, Mi tío Ramón, Luigi, Wildo…
  * Tu familia es muy grande. —Reconoce algo escéptico de tanto familiar, lo más seguro es que no son de sangre.
  * La gran mayoría son amigos de Papi, desde que soy un bebe han estado para mi… Incluso mis papás que tienen que trabajar mucho y deben esconderme se la pasan conmigo.
  * Yo solo tengo a mi Mama. Así estamos bien, yo sé que para ella es difícil estar sola conmigo. Aun así, soy realmente feliz con ella.



Balancea los pies, llenándose los labios del helado de chocolate para diversión de Edward. Se relame y sacude la cabeza, con el cabello suelto y poca capacidad para amarrarlo. Ligtning y Francesco llegan, vistiendo ropa normal en lugar de sus uniformes

  * Deberíamos llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que nos tachen de secuestradores o algo así. —ríe Lightning. El celular de Francesco suena y este contesta con una enorme sonrisa. Dando pasos largos y divertidos.
  * _Il mio amico Alonzo! Como te vita va ~? Andrò in Italia lunedì... cosa? COME QUELLO CHE NON POSSO PARTECIPARE?_ —replica, Lightning respinga sorprendido del repentino enfado.
  * Ay no…—murmura Edward encogido en sí mismo.
  * ¿Tú le entiendes? —pregunta Envy impresionado
  * Obviamente, _Parlo italiano e in inglese._ —mofa un poco de ello mientras su padre aun discutía por teléfono.
  * Lamentablemente, yo no lo sé ¿Qué está pasando ahí? —murmura Lightning, es mejor a que Francesco termine la llamada a meterse en medio, porque si no va a terminar mal. Cuando culmina le quita el teléfono, solo para evitar tener que comprar uno nuevo—. ¿Que paso? No sueles enfadarte con Alonzo.
  * ¿Quién se cree? Dice que no puedo participar en esta temporada
  * ¿¡Que?! ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunta McQueen sumamente impresionado
  * No lo sé el muy-
  * —Interrumpe con mala cara, Francesco ve un instante al par de niños.
  * No me dijo el porqué, tan solo que esperara.
  * Conduzco yo. —resoplo Lightning.



~ *** * *** ~

Pasa una semana entera en la cual Francesco sigue muy malhumorado y Lightning lo sabe. Envy y Edward cada vez hablaban más y más, parecen incluso hermanos o amigos de toda la vida. El único problema real con él ahora es que no han conocido a su madre ni explicado con gran detalle porque volvía tan tarde.

Ahora siendo una linda mañana antes de que Edward se vaya a un curso en el que el mismo se inscribió de Química/Matemática/Física avanzada. Su dilema o problema ahora es que no sabe –a pesar de haber entendido-, como hacer un ejercicio de Algebra o alguna cosa extraña que ahora duda que sea posible resolverlo y como escasa vez lo hace va a la cocina a preguntarle a su papá.

Su última esperanza. Francesco levanta el papel frente a si para que no se ensucie con la fruta que come.

  * Ummm… La matemática no es lo mío, soy mejor en Física—admite Francesco antes de leer el enunciado, Lightning está entre dormido y haciendo el desayuno—. X elevado a la cuatro menos 27X sobre X2 más 7X -30 multiplicado por X elevado al cuadrado más 20X más 100 sobre X elevado al cubo más tresX al cuadrado más nueveX dividido entre X al cuadrado menos 100 sobre x menos tres… ¿Me repites porque te gustan estas cosas? ¿Trajiste la calculadora…?
  * La deje arrib-
  * La igualdad de todo eso es X -tres sobre X - 10 debido a que las multiplicaciones en las fracciones siempre son lineales y al hacer propiedad distributiva en cada una de las fracciones y dividir reducirá el resultado tanto en el numerador como en el denominador. —balbucea Lightning a poco de quemarse el cabello con el sartén; Edward y Francesco se miran entre sí.
  * M-mi amor…¿Cómo puedes pensar todo eso? —Entre nervioso e impresionado. Lightning apaga la estufa. Tiene el cabello alborotado. Se levanto hace nada. Ve el papel, bosteza y señala las líneas.
  * Es evidente ¿Que no lo ves? Incluso como se desglosa.
  * No, realmente no lo es—admiten los otros dos, vuelve a bostezar y retorna a su labor.
  * Es… bueno saber que al menos si se puede resolver. —ríe Edward nervioso. Se sienta en el mesón que está frente a la cocina, el celular de Francesco suena y lo revisa.
  * —Le llama y este tiene que cerrar la llave del agua y apagar la estufa. Restriega su rostro. Irritado.
  * ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta acercándose.
  * Pues… parece que tu yo tenemos que viajar por buen tiempo. —dijo mostrándole el correo.
  * Un Prix ¿En Japón? —Empieza a leer el correo, es básicamente una invitación para asistir, no dice quien lo organiza, de hecho el correo es Anónimo— ¿Para qué nos invitarían a un Prix en Japón?
  * También irán Carla, Raúl y evidentemente estará Shuu—dijo Francesco
  * ¡¿Puedo ir?! Por favooooooooooooooooooooooooooor. —Llora Edward, ir a Japón era algo que quería desde que entiende lo bueno del mundo.
  * Aun tienes escuela, además no iremos a pasear.
  * Aquí no lo pasaran, sabes que puedo adelantar todo que vaya a hacer en ese tiempo, por favor, por favor por favor. —suplica a las faldas del rubio, quien lleva mayor mando con respecto a la parte de estudios de Edward.
  * Puede quedarse con Eleonora. —ofrece Ligtning.
  * No creo que ella pueda cuidarlo, sabes que está haciendo ese curso de costura, para que no lo sé. —responde Francesco, Lightning suspira derrotado.



No tiene a nadie en Radiador Spring tampoco. Al menos no que pueda mantenerlo bien. Está seguro que todos ellos van a acompañarlo como su equipo así que no estarñan. Sus opciones son prácticamente nulas.

  * Está bien, iras con nosotros a Japón, más tarde llevare la nota para justificar esos dos o tres meses que estaremos allá. —Concluye dándole el plato de desayuno.
  * ¡Que Envy también venga! —dijo esperanzado, no es porque no pueda hacer lo que quería con sus padres, le gustaría tener alguien más con quien poder jugar en medio de todo.



Pues ya sabe que en preparación y entremedios es sumamente aburrido.

  * Envy es un niño, se tendría que pedir permiso a su madre, es menor de edad, no sabemos si tiene pasaporte. —dice Francesco comiendo tocino frito.
  * Pero… pero… ¿podemos al menos preguntar? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor! Le prometí que iríamos de viaje alguna vez
  * ¿Cuándo y con qué dinero le prometiste eso? —bromeo Lightning comiendo también. En eso tocan la puerta y Francesco va a ver.
  * ¿Entonces si podemos?
  * Déjame verificar… debo comprar los boletos de avión… Recordar donde deje tu pasaporte y…
  * ¿Y…?
  * Tu yo tenemos que ir a visitar a alguien. —suspira con lo que Edward califica como melancolía.



Se escuchan los gruesos ladridos de Layla a entrar y saltar buscando cariño de Lightning, está enorme y en perfecto estado. El rubio le acaricia al cabeza y vuelve a suspirar. Tal vez ya va siendo tiempo de explicarle ciertos asuntos a Edward.


	2. Viaggi d'affari

  * ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta Edward en el asiento de copiloto. Transitan una ruta que no reconoce y eso es poco común con lo mucho que salen.
  * Si vamos a Japón tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, no estaré presente el día que es. A donde vamos es un poco… delicado. Si yo te digo algo lo haces ¿Está bien?
  * —responde intimidado.



Llegan a un enorme edificio súper blanco, Edward toma la mano de Lightning, tiene la costumbre de hacerlo cuando van a un lugar que no conoce. Al entrar Lightning va directamente con la recepcionista que lo mira de forma interrogante.

  * Vengo a visitar a Raymond Rogers y a Sally Ross. —Indica, la mujer saca un par de carnets que con la descripción de “Visitante” puesta en letras grandes y azules.
  * Es raro que haya venido antes, señor. —dijo la mujer de cabello castaños y ojos azules.
  * Voy a estar ocupado por uno o dos meses y no poder venir—explica con expresión incómoda—. Así que preferí venir antes ¿Crees que sea problema que…?
  * ¿Que entre? Para nada, de hecho, para ella será muy bueno. Adelante. —responde con amabilidad. Tras colgarse los carnets empiezan caminar por los pasillos. Al llegar a la habitación 3311 Lightning se acucllila frente a Edward.
  * Vamos a entrar con una vieja… amiga mía—Mejor dejarlo así para evitar confusiones y preguntas ahí dentro. Puede responderlas en casa, menos tengo y con menos gente pudiendo escuchar—, quédate junto a mí y si yo te lo digo te acercas. Es un poco sensible. —Culmina, Edward asiente y Lightning se endereza y abre la puerta.



Edward analiza el panorama: Es una habitación bonita, camina tras las piernas de Lightning por cautela, ve a una mujer de cabello platinado hasta el cuello, ojos azules y piel blanca, es muy hermosa. Tal vez un poco mayor a Lightning.

  * Qué raro, se supone que hoy no tengo—La mujer en cuestión voltea y ve a Lightning —. ¡Lightning! Es bueno verte fuera de los días establecidos—dice con una sonrisa en el rostro, luciendo radiante de emoción y satisfacción—Paso algo o—Parpadea varias veces y mira a Edward que está aún escondiéndose tras las piernas de Lightning —. ¿Que hace él aquí? —Escupe con desprecio, con la imagen de belleza evaporándose de a poco.
  * Creí que deberías conocerlo. —Es lo único que dijo apartándose y dejando a Edward visible. Le da un pequeño empujón hacia Sally, para que esté frente a ella.
  * Ho-hola. —Tartamudea cohibido por la mirada que le da esa mujer.



Una especie de capacidad de matarlo expuesta en esos ojos verdes.

  * Sácalo de aquí- Saca- SÁCALO. —grita apretando los puños, con el ceño fruncido.
  * Sally no puedes guardar rencor por siempre, debes superarlo. Para algo estás aquí. —suspira Lightning rascándose suavemente la frente. Edward jala la tela de su ropa, nervioso.
  * ¿¡Esperas que simplemente acepte a este… este… fenómeno de la naturaleza!? No soy como Francesco que te cumple todos tus caprichos, no importa si me muero aquí. JAMAS en mi maldita vida voy a aceptar o siquiera querer ver a este niño. —ruge enfadada, Edward se pone atrás de Lightning sin entender por qué le odia, ni siquiera sabe quién es. Incluso lo asusta que se acerque, pues luce tan capaz de agarrarlo del cuello y asfixiarlo.
  * No es ningún fenómeno, a menos que en serio quieras quedarte aquí toda la vida debes entender o al menos aceptarlo. Entiendo si no te gusta, pero piensa un poco en que a tus padres le duele verte aquí metida.
  * Si les doliera me abrían sacado. —Lloriquea.
  * Ellos saben lo que pasó, entienden que necesitas ayuda. El verdadero problema aquí es que tú no la aceptas, Edward no tiene la culpa de nada, es solo un niño. Eres como su madre femenina a la que no conoce. —Es más una broma que una realidad, aunque esta sale peor de lo que creyó que sería.
  * ¿¡QUE!? —grita espantado, por un momento a Lightning se olvidó que está ahí.
  * Luego Hablamos de esto—Vuelve su vista hacia Sally—. Estaré en Japón al menos dos meses. Por eso vine hoy, no esperaba que reaccionaras de esta manera.
  * Es-espera. —chilla guindándose de Lightning y tomándolo el rostro, planta un beso en los labios del rubio. Edward agarra a Lightning de la mano y usa toda la fuerza que alberga su pequeño ser los separo, aun pasmado por lo que pasó.
  * Papi vámonos. —Apura Edward.
  * ¡¿VES POR QUE LO ODIO?! —Justifica de forma infantil.
  * Si, mejor vámonos. —suspira y saca a Edward de la habitación y cierra tras de sí.
  * Papi… ella te beso, papá se va a molestar. —dice encogido, una vez escuchó una pelea entre Lightning y Francesco porque alguien abrazó al rubio. Le da miedo escuchar de nuevo ese montón de gritos de parte de ellos.
  * No importa, él sabe lo que pasa aquí—responde para calmarlo—. Ahora—Camina hasta la siguiente puerta—. Quiero que te quedes aquí afuera. Ve a la salida y espérame ahí. —Indica.



Hace lo que él dijo y espera en la entrada, devuelve el colgante a la mujer de cabello castaño, la cual de forma muy simpática le dejo sentarse atrás de la recepción. Tiene mucha curiosidad ¿Quién es esa mujer tan hermosa que besó a Lightning? Por qué no entendió _nada_ de lo que ocurrió pasó, armándose de valor mira a la mujer.

  * ¿Porque ella está aquí dentro? Esa mujer a la que visito mi Papi. —pregunta temeroso, la recepcionista sonríe discreta.
  * Tiene un fuerte problema de agresividad y paranoia, los detalles deberías contárselos a tu padre. —Sugiere. Lightning, llega, aparentemente malhumorado.



**~ * * * ~**

  * Papi… ¿Quién era ella? —pregunta Edward cuando estaban en el auto, de camino a casa
  * Ella es Sally, va a casarme con ella hace unos ocho años—responde sin dejar de ver el camino—. Se puede decir que es como tu tía o madre en lo que a mí respecta.
  * ¡¿Ca-casarte?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con papa?! —pregunta alarmado.
  * Ummm… Con Francesco fue algo que surgió poco a poco en un tiempo a solas—Desconoce si es buena idea siquiera contarle la versión censurada de todo su asunto, después de todo, Edward es más apegado a él que a Francesco. Según Eleonora era por el simple hecho de traerle a la vida, cosa algo sin sentido y sin una mejor teoría a día de hoy



Por si fuera poco, sería mucho más enredado explicar todo su desastre sentimental, emocional y dependiente con la fragilidad psicológica… Ahunado a los cables sueltos que tiene Francesco por defecto de nacimiento.

  * Cla…ro… pero ¿Por qué me odia? —pregunta cohibido.
  * Porque eres hijo de Francesco, las cosas entre nosotros tres es aún más difícil de lo que parece. Cuando crezcas Francesco te lo explicará—Decide tirar ese muerto a su pareja, ya mucho ha explicado él para tener que hacerlo con eso también—. Por ahora: Mañana te doy la carta con la justificación para que faltes dos meses, que te entreguen todas las tareas y también iremos a ver si se podemos llevar a Envy.
  * ¡BIEN! —FestejA Edward alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.
  * Si su madre dice que no, cero barrinche ¿Entendiste? —advierte en vano, pues Edward va súper emocionado.



**~ * * * ~**

  * ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡A Japón!? Quiero irrrrrrrrrrrrr. —lloriquea Envy.
  * Mi papá está terminando de renovar mi pasaporte, mi papi me vendrá a buscar para ir a hablar con tu mama más tarde. —relata Edward junto a Envy.
  * No sé si mi mama lo aceptará. A ella le dan miedo los aviones. —dijo un tanto desanimado.
  * Vamos a ir en uno que pago el que organizador del evento, ahí estarán todos los corredores—cuenta Edward a Envy que el escuchaba con atención—. Y parece que será alrededor de dos semanas en cada sitio, podremos comprar muchas cosas. Ir a convenciones, será hermoso. —Imagina ilusionado a rabiar.
  * No hablamos japonés así que estaremos perdidos en mi humilde opinión—Rercuerda dándole un sauve codazo para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.
  * El inglés es el idioma universal, así que deberían entendernos en Japón y nosotros a ellos… más o menos—Asume despreocupado. Una escandalosa bocina se escucha y ahí está el Ferrari rojo solo que esta vez conducido por Lightning—. Vamos. —Apura, tira de su brazo para que sea rápido.



**~ * * * ~**

  * MaMaaaaaaaaaaaa Ya llegueeeeeeeeeeeeeee. —Anuncia Envy entrando a la casa. Tira las llaves de forma despreocupada así como el bolso y apura a la sala; seguido de Edward y Lightning que decide quedarse en la entrada para no dar mala impresión.
  * Hoy llegaste bastante pronto ¿Estás volando o que…? —Una mujer alta, de cabello en tono negro un tanto verdusco –se nota de dónde vino Envy-, rostro hermoso delineado, la mueca de burla que se deshace para mostrar cierto espanto—. Envy se están-
  * Nononono, él es Edward es el amigo del que te conté ¿Recuerdas? —Exhala aliviada con una mano en el pecho voluptuoso.
  * Cómo no recordarlo si no paras de hablar de él—responde nerviosa—. La-lamento el desorden, pase. —Ofrece a Lightning que cierra la puerta y camina hasta ella.
  * Lightning McQueen, un gusto conocerla. —Extiende la mano y se dan un estrechon, Lightning nota que tiembla.
  * So-Solaris Smith. —se presenta por igual. Lo conduce a la sala, la casa es pequeña, muy acogedora y bonita, hay un escritorio con un montón de papeles y telas.
  * ¿Es diseñadora?
  * Aun no llego a eso. Lo estoy intentando—responde con tono desencantado, Lightning se sienta. Edward se le sienta al lado, parece Layla cada vez que le ofrecen una galleta para perros— ¿En-entonces por qué vinieron? ¿Envy hizo algo malo? —Su advertencia al niño queda clara en su mirada y Envy ríe nerviosamente.
  * No, claro que no, de hecho, es muy simpático, agradezco que sea amigo de Ed—dijo Lightning y Solaris respira más tranquila—. Como quizás sepa soy corredor, y dentro de una semana más o menos voy a tener un Prix en Japón. Para no dejar a Edward solo lo voy a llevar conmigo y-
  * Quería saber si Envy puede venir, por fissssssssssss. —Interrumpe, Lightning junta las cejas, disgustado.
  * ¿A Japón? —dijo sorprendida, movió su cabello nerviosamente—. N-no lo sé.
  * Mama ellos son buenas personas, voy a casa de Edward casi cinco días a la semana, su auto es genial, también sus padres, me llevaron a una pista de carreras y… y… ¡Son geniales! —Dice con la intención de convencerla.
  * Pero es otro país, muy lejos, como sé que no te pasara nada. —No sabe como negarle esto, con lo emocionado que luce



Pocas ocasiones tiene para verlo así. En general está tan desconectado de la vida social y ella en el trabajo que esto es casi una anomalía. La preocupa, por un lado quisiera aceptar, por el otro son muchos días, muy lejos.

  * Ira con nosotros, mi marido y todos los corredores que son amigos míos, además también irá mi suegra, no permitiríamos que le pase nada. —asegura Lightning con sutileza. No quiere sonar insistente.
  * —Suplica, Solaris curvea los labios y suspira.
  * Está bien, pero me llamaras al menos una vez en la semana y me mandaras muchas fotos. —condiciona y el grito de emoción de ambos niños es escandaloso a más no poder, Edward y Envy salen disparados al segundo piso donde estarían las habitaciones.
  * Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde está su padre? —Lightning ve prudentemente las fotos en las que solo están Solaris y Envy.
  * Se fue. Envy no lo conoce tampoco. —responde acomodándose en el sofá
  * Vaya… Me parece sorprendente que sean solo ustedes dos, están bastante bien. —elogia, con solo una persona trabajando esa casa es buena.



Demasiado buena. Pensó que seria un lugar mucho más reducido, pero es de dos pisos incluso.

  * Gra-gracias, solo espero que Envy no les vaya a ser una molestia.
  * Para nada, Edward no tiene amigos además de él por culpa mía. —admite tenso.
  * ¿Porque está casado con un hombre? La sociedad es demasiado extraña, aceptan y perdonan a asesinos, secuestradores y violadores al mismo tiempo que no pueden aceptar que dos personas de un género se amen. —comento con el ceño levemente fruncido



Para ella no tiene sentido y afortunadamente su interpretación quedó en su hijo.

  * Veo que de usted saco esa aceptación tan natural.
  * No tanto, solo que el opina que nadie tiene derecho a criticar a otro, lo dice por mi. Honestamente preferiría que no se hubiera enterado de lo que fui antes.
  * Él me lo comento. No es mi tema y bien, vive bien, lo cuida y no le falta nada. Es todo lo que importa. —dijo para no hondar más en el tema y no querer incomodar a la simpática y tímida mujer.



**~ * * * ~**

  * Hace tiempo que no hay un Prix Mundial. —dijo Francesco con la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Lightning.
  * Es bastante extraño, es tan de la nada—balbucea medio dormido—. ¿Y sabes en que hotel nos vamos a quedar?
  * Aja, ya hice la reservación. —dijo jugando con las manos de Lightning.
  * ¿Edward no te comento algo extraño hoy? —Juega con las manos de su esposo.
  * Si, Sally lo asusto bastante ¿Algo que deba saber sobre la visita de hoy?
  * Nada que no sepas ya. Sally se altera al ver a un niño, sobre todo a Edward, Raymond se aturde y tal parece que es atreves de sonidos que puede distinguirme.
  * ¿Cómo aquella vez?
  * Sí, pero aún no se sabe exactamente que sonido pueda ayudar, ya tiene cincuenta y ocho años, no quiero dejarlo ahí para toda la vida.



Si pasó una vez, tiene fe en que hay salvación. Que tal vez pueda ser de nuevo al menos la parte más mandona y tétrica de su infancia. Por tanto, independiente y no metido en un hospital psiquiátrico. Not tiene altas expectativas, solo esas.

  * No eres psicólogo, aparte ahí no es como que viva mal, tiene bastante lujo… Mejor deja de pensar en eso. —Da un beso en la nuca del rubio, descubierta por el cabello caído por los hombros.
  * Aun el día de la boda dijiste eso ¿Que acaso es tu lema?
  * Ese día funcionó realmente bien, como me gustaría volver a verte vestido de esa manera.
  * Oh no, el maldito traje blanco para huir del vestido. —ríe girándose.



**-Flash Back —**

  * _Ya estoy bien, no hace falta ponerme todo eso. —gruñe Lightning negándose rotundamente a que Eleonora siga peinándolo. Piensa ponerle unas flores blancas en el cabello._
  * _Se te verán perfectas en el cabello, pareces un ángel. —Sueña Eleonora de forma soñadora._
  * _Así estoy bien, que lo complazca con el velo es suficiente—gruñe acomodándose la tela—. De verdad no entiendo como a las mujeres les gusta ponerse esto en la cara._
  * _Es para ser más dramático, ahora quédate quieto para ponerte esto. —Saca de su cartera un compacto. Lightning se inclina hacia atrás, con ojos abiertos y expresión de susto._
  * _¿¡Qué!? Noo no me voy a maquillar, aleja eso de mí. —Advierte alejándose de Eleonora que lo persigue con el maquillaje en la mano._
  * _Eres un Doncel, tu cara está hecha para ser bonita y atrayente, para adornarse. Solo deja que te guie lo que eres. —Insiste dramática, de ahí vino Francesco. Eso sin duda._
  * _¡No es no! Me importa un rábano ser un Doncel—Tocan la puerta—. Gracias Dios, quien quiera que sea que sea—Agradece corriendo hasta la puerta, tras la cual está McMissile—. Sácame de aquí antes de que llegue. —Cierra la puerta atrás de sí._
  * _¿Qué paso ahí dentro? Oí gritos, creí que te caíste o algo así— comenta McMissile, analizando como es su divina costumbre y sin Lightning dándose cuenta de ello._
  * _Flores, maquillaje, Doncel… Ay dios, no sé por qué le dije que si a la ceremonia de iglesia._



_Sus quejas son más a sí mismo, no impide que McMissile lo esté escuchando por lo alto que lo dice._

  * _Te queda muy bien el blanco. —Opina. Siendo el paralelismo donde Lightning viste de blanco pues se negó a rabiar al vestido._
  * _No es como que lo prefiera, pero es lo más normal que encontré y con lo que logre convencer a Francesco._
  * _¿Te molesta mucho? ¿Hay algo con lo que te incomode?_
  * _Pues no. Nada fuera de lo insoportable, solo es una versión un tanto más persistente y masculina de Sally —Bromea con una sonrisa nerviosa y ladina. McMissile lo gira y acomoda el cabello que se enreda con el velo—. Tú-_
  * _Lightning~ No te pierdas~ que quizás haya más gente enferma como yo. —Francesco aparece, casi parece salido de una pared, rodeando rápido al novio y abarcándolo con excesiva facilidad._
  * _No, no creo que haya más gente enferma capaz de secuéstrame el día de mi boda, así que puedes ir tranquilo. —bufa._
  * _Quizás sea capaz de mucho más. — dijo aquella indirecta, viendo de manera significativa a McMissile. Este entrecierra los ojos, disgustado y molesto. Francesco no quiere que estén solos bajo ningún concepto, no permitirá que siquiera intentara algo, eso sí que no._
  * _Tranquilo Bernoulli, conmigo no tendrá ningún peligro cerca. —asegura receloso, Francesco frunce levemente el ceño._
  * _Conmigo tampoco, así que es mejor que este conmigo._



**—Fin del Flash Back—**

  * ¿Lightning? —Francesco mira a su esposo, el cual está profundamente dormido—Jum~ Tan adorable~—Tararea y besa la cabeza de Lightning con cariño.



**~ * * * ~**

  * Quiero que me llames cuando llegues, me mandes un mensaje cada tres días y también que no comas tanta porquería. —Indica Solaris arreglando a Envy en el aeropuerto. Edward se aguanta la risa, nunca le ha pasado esa vergonzosa situación porque el viaje siempre es con sus padres.
  * Ya lo sé mamá. —quejumbra avergonzado.
  * Tranquila, comerá comida decente, los dos. —Aclara Lightning viendo a Edward por un momento, el rubio menor piensa en serio que solo van a comer porquería.
  * ¿Seguros que no tengo que pagar nada? —pregunta nerviosa, se le hace tan impresionante como le hayan pagado el boleto y hotel a su hijo.



La vida no es tan buena ¿O sí?

  * Para nada—Asegura Francesco—. Aquí están nuestros números por si acaso él no le contesta, el cambio de horario es horrible.



_Vuelo 180 con destino a Brasil abarcar por la puerta seis._

  * Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, antes de que se atrevan a decir que llego tarde siempre. —menciona Lightning.
  * Nos vemos en unos meses. —Envy da un beso a Solaris y empiezan a caminar a donde van a abordar, todos con una maleta o bolso como equipaje de mano.



No tardan en abordar, el avión está absolutamente vacío así que se sientan donde quieren, también dejan los bolsos en cualquier espacio. Envy se sienta en una ventana y a su lado Edward, en los asientos de adelante están McQueen y Francesco, el avión cabe mencionar que era bastante lujoso.

  * Se me taparon los oídos. —Queja Envy intentando arreglarlo.
  * Es lo normal, por lo menos no te has mareado, espero que no te desmayes o se te baje la tensión—comenta Francesco—. Pasó una vez con Edward, tenía como tres años. Fue divertido. —carcajea.
  * Claro, tú no lo limpiaste.
  * ¿Por qué iremos a Brasil? ¿Que no es en Japón? —pregunta Edward



Lightning no le presto real atención al tener unos audífonos enormes cubriendo sus oídos y al parecer está leyéndose algo en la Tablet. Decido a ignorar todo lo que pueda decirse a partir de ahora.

  * En este avión deben llegar todos los concursantes, así que debemos ir a Brasil a buscar a Carla, a un corredor Argentino llamado ¿Cómo se llamaba? —le pregunta luego de apartar el auricular. Lightning blanquea los ojos, molesto por esto.
  * Theo, o algo así, creo que se apoda Turbo y no es Argentino, es Puerto Riqueño—aclara—. Espero que se acomoden mucho por que estaremos unos dos días aquí metidos, pequeña desventaja de salir primero.
  * Es triste y cierto—ríe Francesco dándole un besito a Lightning en la sien derecha—.También iremos a Francia a buscar a Raúl y a otro tipo que es mejor no nombrar, a Alemania a buscar a Max, Inglaterra por Nigel… son demasiados.
  * Mi traserito sacara raíces. —lamenta Envy, reconsiderando si realmente esto fue una buena idea. Francesco estira el brazo y le revuelve el cabello.
  * Tranquilo, cuando estemos en el aire puedes caminar, quizás también saldremos a pasear un poco por el aeropuerto… más no te aseguro que entiendas los avisos o a las personas.



~ *** * *** ~

  * _É bom te ver de novo! Estes Edward mais grande, diga-me o Lightning_ _como você está fazendo?_ —Habla Carla al abordar el avión, abrazando al rubio menor y luego saludando al mayor.
  * ¿Le entendiste algo? —le pregunta Envy en un susurro a Edward.
  * Para nada —le responde aun forzando la sonrisa—. Solo sonríe. Es lo que haces cuando tienes tíos en todos lados.
  * Ah—suspira Lightning, en eso empieza a hacer memoria de las únicas palabras que sabe del portugués **—.** _Eu não entendo Português, falou em inglês._ —dijo un tanto lento, Carla se pone colorada.
  * ¡Lo siento! Es la costumbre—Acento es muy marcado, dejando a notar de donde viene. Hablan un poco, pero Lightning permanecía casi todo el tiempo callado, escuchando música mientras Francesco habla con Edward, Envy y Carla.



El avión se llena lentamente y ¿Qué decir? Parece una especie de gallinero, todo el mundo habla al mismo tiempo y a Envy lo que más lo sorprendía es esa manera tan infantil con la que se comportan todos, parecían unos niños de primaria siendo todos por encima de los veinte años.

  * ¿No te los esperabas así? —dijo Edward cuando ya todos están –de milagro- dormidos.
  * Esperaba que fueran más serios. —Admite en medio de un bostezo. Edward se acomoda más en el asiento con una enorme cobija, la cual puso sobre Envy.
  * Todos son así, son como una familia muy grande. —dice manteniéndose despierto
  * Edward duérmete. —gruñe Francesco, el cual odia el murmullito, es de esas personas que no puede dormir con un ruido constante.
  * Aja—murmura—Buenas noches, en unas 4 horas llegamos a Japón. —Avisa con ilusión.
  * ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos allá? —pregunta Envy aún más bajito. Ambos con los ojos cerrados.
  * Primero ir al hotel supongo… Y luego iremos a turistear, será de día cuando lleguemos… —Sigue hablando, siguen haciéndolo.
  * YA CALLENSE LOS DOS. —chilla Francesco asomado por el asiento, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de su marido—. Lig-
  * No los trates así y duérmete. —refunfuña Lightning acomodándose más sobre Francesco.
  * Sabes que detesto el ruido de noche. —Le recuerda.
  * Sí, pero uno de esos niños no es tu hijo como para que le trates así, y no quiero que trates a Edward de esa forma, así que duérmete y ya. —Regaña, más dormido que despierto.



Luego de esto por fin todos los pasajeros del vuelo 180 se duermen profundamente.

~ *** * *** ~

  * Quiero que se comporten, la habitación es solo para ustedes dos, pero los vendré a ver para asegurarme de que estén realmente durmiendo. Nada de ver los programas de los últimos canales que aun están muy pequeños para ese tipo de cosas y estoy confiando plenamente en que harán el montón de tarea que tienen por este tiempo en que no irán a la escuela. — Aclara y enumera Lightning dándoles su llave de habitación.
  * ¿Por qué no estaremos todos en la misma?
  * El organizador no cubre los gastos de ustedes dos, así que nosotros pagaremos una habitación extra en cada hotel que vayamos, tal parece que serán alrededor de doce cambios de sitio. —refunfuño con cierto cansancio.
  * —dijeron al mismo tiempo.
  * Así que descansen, dentro de unas—Mira el reloj que le ha dado quien les lleva al hotel, pues aun no llegan los autos—. Seis horas tenemos que ir a ver el inicio del evento y la primera carrera. Estoy muerto, aquí está la llave de nuestra habitación, por ahora no interrumpan, buenas noches. —Entra a paso.
  * Si no duerme sus doce o trece horas se pone tan irritable y peor que un gato mal humorado—ríe Francesco—. Bueno, disfruten de su habitación un rato, los quiero arreglados a las ocho de la noche. —Es lo último que dijo Francesco antes de entrar en su habitación. Envy y Edward entran a la suya y la miran emocionados.



Es inmensa, dos camas matrimoniales, paredes en tonos de beige, un gran closet, un enorme baño, una pequeña sala de estar, una televisión plasma, las maletas con su ropa al lado de cada cama, un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la muy transitada ciudad.

  * Es impresionante. —Envy salta por todos lados. Emocionado.
  * Una vez nos quedamos en una suite presidencial por que no habian más habitaciones, era un poco más grande que esta.
  * ¿Tú crees que sea divertido? Eso de como inicia el evento. —pregunta curioso sentándose en la cama de la derecha.
  * Uhh claro que si, por eso mi papi va escuchando música mientras veníamos.
  * ¿Ah?
  * En el inicio siempre hay un pequeño concierto, el cantante de parte de los corredores resulto ser él, luego habrá otra persona, pero no sé quién es.
  * Oh, no sabía que él cantara.
  * Lo hace, y muy bien, ya lo veras, aunque quisiera saber quien más lo hará. —comenta pensativo.




	3. Um novo inimigo?

Todos los corredores están esperando que den la señal para iniciar la apertura, sin embargo, hay cierto problemas en lo que choques entre personas se refiere más allá de los autos en sí, hay algún rival entre algunos, como por ejemplo Francesco con cierto tipo que le cae peor que fatal y posiblemente compite con McMissile por un lugar en su lista negra.

  * Muyg buenas Begnulli. —Saluda el hombre de cabello negro, barba en la barbilla únicamente y expresión prepotente. Esto se vuelve una competencia de quien es más presente entre los dos.
  * _Buenanotte_ Guy Gagné. —corresponde con la misma expresión, de por si ambos se llevaban fatal, que Guy fuera francés no ayuda. Hay un duelo de quien tiene el acento más marcado en su inglés así como _cual_ patria es mejor.



Es lo mismo cada maldito Prix y Lightning está a nada de meterse en medio para que acabe rápido.

  * Creo que él y tu papá no se llevan bien. —comenta Envy en voz baja hacia Edward, siendo testigo ocular y sentir la horrible tensión entre ambos hombres.
  * No, se odian, una vez le dio un beso a mi Papi y mi papá casi saca un diente de un solo golpe—cuenta Edward en susurros—. Fue horrible.
  * ¿Tuvo alguna razón o solo lo hizo porque quería fastidiar? —Edward se encoge de hombros, no muy enterado de esta clase de dilemas entre adultos. Siente un ligero escalofrío, fuera de esto más nadie parecía llevarse igual de mal.



Es decir, no hay nadie queriendo matarse. Los demás llevan su combate de forma discreta.

  * Espero que no se maten ¡Theo! —saluda animado, es un joven de cabello anaranjado y un mechón azul, tiene treinta y tres años sin aparentarlo, de todas maneras Lightning sigue siendo el más joven con sus treinta y un años.
  * ¡Hola Lightning~! No creí que ibas a venir, con lo mucho que se irrita tu esposo con Guy. —carcajea Theo señalando que pronto se volvería una pelea a puño limpio.
  * Él insistió, yo advertí y no hizo caso, si llega a armar un alboroto tendremos problemas. —informa con gesto reprochante y los brazos cruzados.
  * Wow ¿Y tú quién eres? No recuerdo que Lightning adoptara algún niño. —Theo se pone a la altura de Envy. El niño se muestra tímido.
  * No soy adoptado. Solo soy un amigo de Ed. —responde un tanto ofendido, volteando la cabeza a un lado.
  * Uy, perdón.
  * Tan fuera de lugar como de costumbre—burla Lightning. Se escucha un aviso y Lightning encorvado bufa, soplando uno de los mechones de su melena rubia—. Me tengo que ir, deberían ir a las gradas, creo que Wildo, Luigi y Mate están ahí.



Nadie tarda en ponerse frente a la gran tarima, escuchando lo que dice el comentarista de la carrera, en la tarima aparece Lightning con el cabello suelto, con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro; su traje que seguía siendo rojo y detalles blancos y azules. Toma el micrófono y empieza a sonar un piano.

  * Y ahora el corredor número Noventa y cinco, El Lightning McQueen cantara en representación de los Corredores, desde el Prix del año dos mil nueve no le oímos cantar ¿No es así Brent?
  * Muy cierto Michael. Pude ver que su hijo está aquí también, una familia muy unida ¿No te parece?
  * Una de las más unidas que he visto, aun con tantas críticas parece que a esta pareja no le importa demasiado.
  * Es bueno que sepan ignorar los comentarios negativos, pero por mi parte, tienen mi apoyo completo ¿Qué hay de ti Michael?



— Opino lo mismo y aquí empieza la apertura del Prix Mundial “ **Gōrudo to daiyamondo de tōgoku abenyū** ” [Ave Encarcelada en Oro y Diamante]— Anuncia el comentarista con dificultad.

_Tell me what you want  
What you like   
It's okay _

Lightning sostiene el micrófono en su base, moviéndose de forma muy parca a nivel de hombros y sin querer mirar demasiado al publico frente a él.

 _Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind   
Got a taste for the cherry   
I just need to take a bite   
Don't tell your mother   
Kiss one another   
Die for each other   
We're cool for the summer   
(Ha)   
  
Ooh, Ooh   
Take me down into your paradise   
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type   
Just something that we wanna try   
Cause you and I   
We're cool for the summer   
  
Tell me if I won   
If I did_   
_What's my prize?  
I just wanna play with you, too   
Even if they judge   
Fuck it all   
Do the time   
I just wanna have some fun with you _

Su sonrisa picara es dificil de pasar por alto, obviamente divertido por lo que está cantando. Se relame los labios, con el rostro ligeramente sudado. _  
_  
 **Ooh, Ooh**   
**Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type   
Just something that we wanna try   
Cause you and I   
We're cool for the summer **

Lightning se ha vuelto juguetón, haciendo movimientos casi imperceptibles que fueran con el ritmo, como una manera de torturar un poquito a su –ya ansioso- marido. Es una persona coqueta por naturaleza, la diferencia es que ahora es más descarado con ello. Más confiado en lo que hace y puede provocar.

_Shhhh...don't tell your mother  
Got my mind on your body   
And your body on my mind   
Got a taste for the cherry   
I just need to take a bite _

Se relame y muerde el labio, sonriendo amplio antes de poner una mano en su pecho.

 _Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type_   
**Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I   
We're cool for the summer**

Está ensimismado en lo que hace, totalmente inspirado y lleno de energía en ello; pasa sus manos por todo su cabello al llegar la nota alta, con las venas de su cuello hinchadas por el esfuerzo.

 _(_ _Take me down) We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared)_ **Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try   
Cause you and I   
We're cool for the summer   
**We're cool for the summer

El aplauso no se hace esperar, tampoco los gritos de emoción, Lightning lanzó un beso de forma coqueta, dando un guiño y bajar de la tarima. Se coloca junto a Francesco –aprovechando que sus autos están estacionados a la par-, y pronto las luces se apagan.

Aparece un grupo bastante singular y por los cuchicheos Francesco supone que nadie sabe quiénes son, pero siendo Japón no importa si eran conocidos o no mientras fueran guapos. El principal de ellos llama su atención: Alto, cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta floja, ojos de color purpura bastante singulares, piel blanca de cuerpo ejercitado y luce bastante joven.

**Kasanariau bokura no dream  
Koko ni wa uta ga aru kara**

**Chase your love**

**Mabushii taiyou ni inukare  
Haruka na sora ni** **te o nobashi**

 **[Shine bright]  
Hajikeru ao o kugurinuke  
Mitsuketa omoi** **hora koko ni  
Nothing but music in me  
[Go for, let's go, next stage]**   
**Kidzukasareteku** **kanawanu yume mo aru koto  
[Go for, let's go, next stage]**

 **Sore demo mada  
[Yes, hear me]  
Sagashitsudzuketanda  
[Hit me, hit me]   
Mae o mitsumerunda   
Jibun de eranda melody** **saa  
Ima koso oozora ni hibikasero!  
Feel me**

Arruga el entrecejo al notar que ese tipo está viendo a Lightning y este no está pendiente de eso, en su propio mundo y con la atención en cualquier otra cosa. _El despiste es enrme…_ La canción para el rubio tiene buen ritmo, aunque no entiende nada aparte del inglés.

**Machigainaitte shoumei suru yo  
Kore ga shinjitsu no armony   
Chase the chance  
Chase my dream   
Chase your love**

**Kanata o mezashi** **kaji o tori  
Sailing out into the free   
[Go for, let's go, next stage]   
Hito wa dare mo ga** **kodoku na kokoro kakaete  
[Go for, let's go, next stage]**

**Koe o awaserunda:Adaptare mi voz  
Tsunagatteiku melody** **saa:Para guiarla a esta melodia, vamos  
Kono sekaijuu ni hibikasero!:has que el mundo resuene  
Touch me: Tocame...**

Aprieta los dientes, esta vez la indirecta ha sido demasiado visible y obvia, hasta el punto en que finalmente Lightning da cuenta de ese flirteo indiscreto, ambos se miran entre extrañados y Francesco molesto, fastidiado de esto.

**Bokutachi wa hitori janai  
Mirai e to tsudzuku armony   
Believe in your love**

**Sore demo mada  
[Yes, hear me]   
Omoitsudzuketanda   
[Hit me, hit me]**

El hombre en cuestión baja de un salto de la tarima y ahora camina entre los corredores, las mujeres están al borde del desmayo, pues es alguien muy coqueto.

 **Uta ga arun dakara  
Te to te o awasete   
Tsutawatteiku music   
Atatakai melody:En una agradable melodia  
Sou** **taiyou ni made hibikasero!  
** _Kiss me: Besame_

Susurra directamente al oído de Lightning, Francesco lo jala, aunque el hombre sigue con su actuación en cuestión, volviendo a la tarima sin hacer mayor drama por el tema. Lightning soba su oreja, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

**Machigainaitte shoumei suru yo  
Kore ga bokutachi no armony   
Chase the chance   
Chase my dream   
Chase your love**

  * E-eso…—tartamudea McQueen sobándose la oreja, que desagradable que hagan eso. Lo molesta.
  * Lo voy a matar. —murmura, haciendo demasiada presión en el antebrazo de Lightning. Obviamente enojado y con el impulso a flor de piel. Lightning pone una mano sobre la contraria.
  * Cálmate, no es nada, no hizo nada, tan solo calmate. —Intenta no llamar la atención, siendo ayudado por la distracción de todos en el japonés.
  * Muchas gracias por su atención y también muchísimas gracias a todos por venir, me alegra que todos hayan aceptado mi invitación a este evento alrededor de todo Japón. Sé que la gran mayoría no me conoce, mi nombre es Yuusei Nakamura. —Sigue hablando de lo que debe decir como buen anfitrión, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que ahora Francesco tenga un humor de perros.



Imposible de quitar a menos que gane en primer lugar o segundo como mínimo.

~ *** * *** ~

  * Eres un llorón. —carcajea Lightning. Ganó primer lugar, Carla segundo y Francesco de tercero, por culpa de la zona de terracería que resulto ser donde está la línea de meta.



Francesco jamás ha logrado manejar la terracería. Es su enorme y sucio talon de Aquiles. Mientras a Lightning suele dársele mal mantener un ritmo en las rectas que luego pasan a curvas violentas y cerradas, Francesco sufre en la parte más imposibles: La tierra. Por más que Lightning trató de enseñarlo a pasarlas, el italiano es inútil.

  * La terracería no debería estar ahí, solo por eso quede tercero—excusa, con el orgullo sumamente herido.
  * Como digas. —dijo comiéndose una papa frita. Después de dejar los autos en el hotel fueron a un McDonald’s en donde Envy y Edward devoran la comida –por qué a eso no se le podía llamar comer-.
  * La carrera estuvo genial Sr-
  * No me llames Señor. —dicen Lightning y Francesco al mismo tiempo.
  * Er ¿McQueen…? —Tantea abochornado.
  * Lightning—Indica comiendo otra papa—. Qué bueno que te gustaran. Después de todo es una de las razones por las que viniste, mañana habrá una especie de fiesta para poder hablar más con el organizador… ¿Yusei? —Murmura intentando recordarlo.
  * Me cae mal ese hombre. —farfulla Francesco, Lightning ríe por la nariz, nunca había visto a nadie comer papas fritas con tal ira.
  * No te pongas celoso, solo fue algo al azar. —Afirma despreocupado y queriendo creerse esa excusa.
  * ¿Podemos ir a pasear? Quiero ver juegos, peluches ¡Quizás encontremos una figura de Cloud! ¡Por favor Papa! —Y así inicia la suplica de Edward por ser un _fanboy_ disfrutando su sueño.
  * A tu tío no le causara gracia que tengas una de esas. —comento Francesco. Por la forma en que lo dice, asume que se trata de un tío _biológico_ y no todo el pueblo del que son amigos.
  * ¿Quién es tu tío? ¿Ustedes tienen hermanos? —pregunta Envy.
  * Ay no, para nada, soy hijo único. —dijo Lightning y Francesco asiente de acuerdo.
  * Es un viejo amigo nuestro, Sephiroth Crescent, tiene un novio llamado Cloud y su padre es uno de los desarrolladores del juego. Se ilustró en una versión “adulta” de él para darle forma, así que podría decirte que el Cloud de Final Fantasy VII es real. —narra Francesco.
  * Y yo que creía que esta vida podía ser más hermosa.



~ *** * *** ~

  * Lo quiero. —babea Envy viendo un peluche de Baymax. Golpea su frente contra el cristal, _no tengo dinero_. Debido a un toque en el hombro gira, topándose con algo blanco y esponjoso, al apartarse un poco distinguió a la figura que vio tras la vidriera.
  * Este es el que querías ¿Verdad? —Lo toma lentamente, apretándolo entre sus dedos y alza la vista hacia Lightning.
  * No debió…
  * Tranquilo, ya llevas tanto tiempo con nosotros que pareces hijo mío—ríe entretenido—, déjate mimar por nosotros—Le revuelve el cabello de forma cariñosa—. Si quieres algo más dinos, te lo compraremos, recuerda que también debes tomar fotos y mandárselas a Solaris.
  * Cla…ro…—balbucea sorprendido, Lightning toma su mano para seguir caminando, Francesco va adelante con Edward también tomado de la mano. El rubio habla animado con su padre que le responde a su forma tan particular.



Es tan extraño, si bien es sumamente feliz con su madre, el tener algo que asemeja –o ya técnicamente lo es-, un padre, lo que nunca tuvo le hacía sentir de dos maneras, una de inmensa alegría y otra suma tristeza. Dándose cuenta por primera vez que la ausencia de esa figura duele.

  * ¿Envy? ¿Te duele algo? —pregunta Lightning viéndole llorar.
  * No…A menos que en lo emocional cuente. —Limpia su lágrima de la forma más dramática posible para no llamar la atención y hacerlo pasar por un chiste.
  * ¿Qué ocurre? —Se detiene y pone a la altura del infante. No hay mucha gente en la calle por fortuna.
  * Es que… Con ustedes siento como si… fueran mi papá, pero… él me abandono… y a mamá. —dice entre hipidos por el llanto.
  * Puedes vernos así si lo deseas, ese hombre debe ser un idiota como para dejarte a ti y a tu Madre, no sabe lo que se pierde—asegura dándole un beso en la frente para luego cargarlo—. Compramos un par de cosas más y al hotel ¿Te parece?
  * Sí. —responde con voz pañosa aferrándose a Lightning.



Hasta el momento nunca le había tocado el cabello. Es tan suave y huele muy bien. Le hace suaves cosquillas el estar recostado en este. Exhala entristecido.

~ *** * *** ~

  * Me estas lastimando. —Informa ahogado, Francesco se endereza un poco. Los celos persisten y eso aparentemente aun no tiene solución. El italiano ladea la cabeza.
  * No deja de gustarte a pesar de eso. —Agrega con la vista en el miembro erecto de su pareja. Lightning gimotea, contrayendo el cuerpo.
  * Ngh… Aun así…—Siente la sangre que sale de una mordida en su cuello. Francesco lo abre las piernas, las sube a la altura de su rostro para poder morderlas.
  * ¿Te parece de forma salvaje hoy? Simulemos nuestra primera vez. —Ronronea con la intención de hacerse el divertido. Lightning niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.
  * —se negó rotundamente.



Disgustado por la forma tan poco seria de decirlo. Como si no fuese nada. Como si fuese bueno. Como si eso efectivamente lo hubiera querido o le hubiera gustado así fuese un poco.

  * Esa es la actitud. —Cubre su boca, arqueando la espalda.
  * Fran-Francesco. —gime adolorido, con los ojos llorosos.



_Ese maldito imbécil,_ sus pensamientos están un poco apartados de la situación en la que se encuentra, con su cuerpo obrando por mera inercia al embestir con fuerza el cuerpo de Lightning que busca de aferrarse a la espalda del italiano para aminorar un poco el dolor.

  * Ah…du-duele…nghn…—Llora intentando calmar a Francesco.



No logro calmarlo, el climax llega pronto y por suerte para le rubio, al hacerlo ambos se desploman en la cama. Francesco jadeando cansado y Lightning adolorido. Francesco beso la frente de Lightning, quien le da un golpe contundente, expresión fruncida y obvio mal humor en su rostro enrojecido.

  * ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Parece que me estás violando, ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —pregunta irritado y de forma algo rencorosa, queriendo creer que esos claves sueltos están echando chispas que no lo permiten darse cuenta de lo que hace.
  * Nada—Lo abraza por la espalda y lo besa en la nuca con cariño, una idea viene a su mente—. ¿No te gustaría intentar otra vez? —pregunta poniéndose sobre Lightning de nuevo.
  * ¿Intentar qué? —A veces Francesco tiene ideas raras, por lo cual nunca sabe a que se refiere en ciertos casos.
  * Ya sabes… “Eso”.



Lightning queda con la boca entreabierta, ojos igual y la clara confusión ¿Qué es “eso”? ¡Pueden ser mil cosas distintas conociendo a Francesco! Incluso puede tratarse de la película, porque su marido es así de divertido.

  * Qué es eso. —cuestiona nuevamente ante el rodeo inútil. Edward no está aquí. Puede decirlo.
  * Intentar tener otro hijo. —acaba de decir, Lightning se crispa y lo empuja con rapidez, quitándoselo de encima y dándole la espalda.
  * Sabes que no puedo, no quiero volver a intentarlo.
  * Pero Lightning-
  * Ya te dije que no, No quiero volver a intentarlo, que vuelva a pasar- No creo poder soportar algo así.



Aprieta los labios y gira la cabez a aun lado. Toma aire y se cubre con una sabana, encorvado. Francesco se acerca a él, pasando la spiernas por cada lado y abrazandolo, casi cubriéndolo con su cuerpo entero.

  * No pasará, solo fue un descuido. —insiste, tratando de convencerlo.
  * Un descuido—Ríe sin gracia y moviéndose para quitarlo—. No fue algo tan simple y lo sabes.
  * Si solo piensas que eso ocurrirá no podremos seguir, no debes mortificarte por eso.
  * ¿Esperas que no me sienta culpable por perder un bebe? ¿Es en serio Francesco? —pregunta resentido. Su rostro enrojecido entre las ganas de llorar y la rabia que le genera que Francesco lo esté diciendo tan a la ligera. Como nunca se toma en serio esto.



**—Flash Back —**

  * ¿Cómo se metió mi hermanita ahí? —pregunta Edward pegando su oreja a la barriga de Lightning, que ya va por su quinto mes de embarazo.
  * Eso es un secreto—Lightning ríe nervioso a su curioso hijo. Francesco entra en la habitación.
  * Bueno, está todo listo—dijo a Edward que empieza a saltar y pegarse como sanguijuela—. ¿Seguro que estarás bien? —pregunta preocupado, este embarazo ha sido un poco más ligero que el de Edward, cosa rara según Eleonora, además no puede evitar preocuparse.



Lightning ha estado escupiendo sangre todos los días. Sin falta, así sea una pequeña gota que le resbala por la comisura. Eso no lo hizo con Edward. No tan pronto.

  * Estaré bien, además si no lo llevas creo que te odiara un rato. —Bromea Lightning viendo a Edward jalar y jalar a Francesco.
  * Se va a hacer tarde y nos tendremos que sentar atrás. —quisquilla, su papá lo llevará a una obra de teatro que le prometió hace un mes.
  * Está bien está bien—Tranquila y le da las llaves del auto—. Ve a encender el auto—Edward sale corriendo a cumplir la indicación—. Lightning …
  * No me ha pasado nada hasta ahora, solo serán… cinco horas—calcula con un ojo cerrado—, no me moriré en ese tiempo, estaré bien. —Reafirma levantándose del mueble



Coloca su cabello sobre su hombro y da un bufido suave, aunque es el quinto mes y a diferencia del anterior embarazo, su vientre está mucho más hinchado, solo es un bebé, pero es excesivamente grande.

  * Bueno… Llama si te sientes mal—Da un beso a la frente de Lightning tras apartar delicadamente el cabello—. Vuelvo en un rato
  * Adiós. —despide, Francesco cierra la puerta de la casa.



Lightning suspira y camina hasta la cocina, saca todo lo dulce de la nevera y empezó a comerlo en el mesón. Al terminar de guardar lo que queda y limpia lo que ensució; pensaba en ir a dormir un buen rato. Al subir un solo escalón la vista se le nubla y un fuerte mareo le invade, se sostiene fuertemente del barandal.

—Qué…—balbucea dejándose caer suavemente en el suelo. Tose y de nueva cuenta trato de levantarse, de forma algo apresurada, apoyado de la pared y al hacerlo cae de golpe, con todo su peso sobre sus rodillas.

_Duele… está doliendo demasiado ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué no deja de doler? Me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele…_

Empieza a toser de nuevo, sintiéndose peor a cada segundo. En poco siente la sangre salir de su boca, se arrastrar hasta la pequeña mesa alta donde está el teléfono, sin embargo, a cada movimiento cada parte de su cuerpo lo resiente, con punzadas fuertes en el vientre, como pudo apoyándose de un sofá se levanta a medias.

Sintió una especie de contracción tan fuerte que grita y puja, con la sensación de que debe hacerlo, el dolor no le permite hacerlo correctamente. Grita más fuerte, se desliza apoyándose del mueble. Queda tendido en el suelo, boca abajo con un pozo de sangre creciendo bajo su cuerpo. La inconsciencia lo arrastra.

~ *** * *** ~

  * Quería una foto con el dragón. —Queja Edward en los hombros de Francesco.
  * Es una lástima que esos niños le hayan destruido de esa manera. —dijo con una risita nerviosa, en esa obra se ha hizo una masacre por infantes de tres a cinco años, ya que estos parecían que en serio creían que eso fue real.
  * ¿Y si la próxima ves llevamos a papi? —pregunta con emoción, jalándole los cabellos a Francesco.
  * Si- pero mi cabello—Intenta hacer que lo suelte—. Edward te voy a bajar para abrir la puerta.
  * Aja —Francesco abre la puerta con las llaves y entro cual cohete a la casa—Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya llegamoooooooooooooooooooossssssss. —grita empezando a corretear por ahí.
  * ¿Lightning estas en la cocina? —Cierra la puerta, la luz encendida allá.
  * Fue increíble, los niños casi matan al hombre que tiene el disfraz de dragon y—queda quieto y Francesco lo mira extrañado por la cara de espanto que se forma, ¿Será que hay una cucaracha ahí? Es lo único que lo asusta así como para abrir tanto sus ojos—. Ah… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH. —chilla cayendo al suelo, Francesco algo alarmado y corre a ver qué pasa.



Al asomarse siente hasta su alma vibrar del pánico. Lightning está ahí tirado, recostado sobre su propia sangre, aunque una claramente ha salido por su boca. Da cuenta de otra no halla de dónde sale. Vuelve a la realidad y apura a levantarlo. Tiene los ojos entreabiertos, dando al impresión de ser un cadáver. Lo sacude con cuidado, este no despierta.

El ritmo cardiaco tan lento y la respiración similar a una tenue e imperceptible brisa, casi como si se está muriendo. Lo alza y le da el celular a Edward, de forma dificultosa ayudándole a levantarse.

  * Llama a tu abuela y avísale que vamos al hospital. —dijo caminando de forma presurosa a la salida.



~ *** * *** ~

  * Ummg…— Abre lentamente los ojos, siente el cuerpo entumecido, además de adolorido, todos los órganos comprimidos. Nada que no hubiera pasado antes. Siente algo en la cara y por más que intenta mover los brazos no lo logra.
  * No hagas movimientos bruscos por favor—Gira lentamente el cuello hacia la derecha, ahí está Francesco, con una ojeras enormes y expresión cansada, lleno de angustia.
  * ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta ido, tiene la garganta seca y adolorida.
  * En el hospital. —Responde.
  * ¿El hospital? ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada. —Musita atolondrado.
  * Llevas una semana y media en coma, cuando llegue con Ed de la obra estabas sangrando en el suelo, sufriendo un Aborto—La máquina que mide el pulso de Lightning pita más seguido, demostrando su preocupación y nerviosismo por lo que escucha, incrédulo y creyendo que es una de las bromas extrañas y fuera de lugar del italiano—. Te trajimos al hospital, _Mamma_ te atendió y tuvieron que practicarte cesárea.
  * Pe-pero… la bebe… e-ella—balbucea empezando a hiperventilar.
  * Sobrevivió—Hay un breve lapsus de paz—, pero estaba mucho más débil que tú, murió hace cinco días en la incubadora—Mira a otro lado, recostado en la camilla—, y tú también casi mueres, creo que te doné prácticamente toda mi sangre. Al menos-
  * —como si pudiera moverse libremente, lleva las manos a su rostro, se presiona los pómulos y los ojos. Eso no pasó, eso no es real, dolía, pero no era para tanto. Gimotea, jala sus mejillas levemente antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro nuevamente.



Su grito se escucha afuera de la habitación, donde Edward pierde la valentía de entrar a celebrar que su Papi hay despertado, de abrazarlo para saludarlo tras tanto tiempo de verlo ahí acostado como un cadáver.

Francesco le acaricia el cabello. No va a entender el dolor de Lightning, pero él tampoco podría entender el suyo. Que el alma se le iba a los pies por la culpa, si no se hubiera ido, si hubiera pospuesto esa salida quizás hubiera podido evitar el sufrimiento de su Lightning.

**— Fin del Flash Back —**

Ninguno de los dos se dijo algo más, Lightning por sentir de nueva cuenta esa sensación de vacío y dolor al recordar lo que ocurrió y Francesco por esa culpa que no lo deja a sol ni sombra. Por eso que quería intentar tener otro hijo, quizás así el hueco en Lightning se llenaría y podría ser absolutamente feliz de nuevo; así se sentiría ganador de nuevo, que la vida ano pudo con él.

~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Qué si mis padres se pelean? — pregunta Edward viendo a Envy, el niño interesado —. Pues no, no realmente, son casi nulas las veces que lo han hecho. Aunque son tan explosivas.
  * Hay veces en las que son tan discordantes. —suspiro Envy, era como si en algunos momentos las personalidades de los dos mayores chocan y a la vez no.
  * Umm~ Lo que pasa es que son un poco distintos: A papá le gusta estar en un solo sitio, sobretodo Italia, es alguien un poco sedimentario que no le gusta mucho el cambiar de ambiente, pero mi Papi…—Parece tener una expresión de lastima y fastidio a la vez
  * Es lo contrario supongo. —Rie Envy divertido por la expresión de Edward.
  * Sí, le fascina estar viajando, es inquieto y me cuenta que antes de que yo naciera y de casarse o estar con mi papá él tenía unos cinco departamentos por toda california, para irse a pasear y quedarse en el más cercano.
  * Sabes, te envidio un poco—dijo y Edward lo mira impresionado—. Tienes dos papas, te cuidan como si fueras lo más importante para ellos… yo solo tengo a mi mama, no es que me queje, es lo que más amo en la vida, ella hace todo por mi… pero siempre me pregunta por qué mi padre me abandono.
  * Yo pensaba lo mismo de pequeño, porque creí que era adoptado. Soy hijo biológico de ambos, me costó entenderlo y a ellos explicarlo, tiene solo tres casi cuatro años.
  * Nuestras familias son raras. —Concluyen ambos a la vez en un suspiro de decepción.




	4. Una sirena senza pinne

  * No quiero irrrrrrrr. —Queja Edward, siendo vestido por Lightning debido a lo delicada y cara que es la ropa.
  * Yo tampoco y no estoy lloriqueadndo—rueda los ojos y lo hace darse la vuelta para peinarlo—. Odio este tipo de fiestas, van a haber reporteros, van a empezar a preguntar—una vez acabado el cabello le pone el saco que va con el traje. Todo comprado a último minuto como la ropa de Envy, aunque de él se encarga Francesco—. Ya puedo ver venir preguntas fuera de lugar.
  * Prefiero quedarme en la habitación viendo televisión. —excusa, Lightning le mira con cara de que no le cree nada.
  * ¿Hablas Japonés?
  * Entonces no—Frunce el entrecejo, trata de arreglar esos enormes flecos que no sabe de dónde salieron, son imposibles de peinar en otra posición—. Habrá comida por montones, es un sitio grande pueden correr por ahí, usar el celular… La Tablet, lo que sea. Les irá mejor que a nosotros sin duda.
  * Ya nos tenemos que ir —anuncia Francesco, Envy va con una cara de que nunca en su vida esperó usar ropa tan elegante y realmente se hubiera quedado así. Francesco se pone al lado de Lightning—. Ya me dijeron que los reporteros estarán solo una o dos horas
  * Eso dijeron la otra vez y demandaste a una revista por supuestamente ofendernos. —Rueda los ojos y revisa estar bien.



Optó por no usar saco o un traje. Más por vagancia que por no tenerlo. Sin embargo, esta camisa de seda blanca le queda mejor junto al pantalón estilo bailarín. Acaba por soltarse el cabello, siendo inútil que lo trence. Es tan liso que se deshace en poco tiempo.

  * Hey, si lo hicieron, te dijeron prostituta básicamente, así que no me arrepiento de nada, estoy casi seguro que no pasara. Es un Prix con más de cincuenta corredores de todo el mundo ¿Por qué seriamos el centro de atención? —dijo con suma confianza.



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Y cómo siguen en su matrimonio?
  * ¿No han pensado en adoptar a otro niño?
  * ¿La barrera de países en cuanto a la liga del otro no es una barrera para su relación?
  * ¿Alguno ha pensado en el divorcio?
  * ¿Qué opinan en el colegio de su hijo sobre ustedes como padres?



Lightning mantiene una mano en su rostro, queriendo largarse sin más. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Apenas estuvieron ahí se afincaron en ellos. El resto da risas discretas y es que puede ser divertido.

  * No que no. —dice entre dientes a Francesco, quien suspira cruzado de brazos.
  * Solo sígueme la corriente—susurra antes de aclararse la garganta y así tener la atención. Lo típico y que más le encanta—. En cuanto a la primera nuestra relación va tan bien como de costumbre, una pareja común y corriente; no tenemos necesidad de adoptar a ningún niño, no hemos planeado tener otro después de cierta experiencia que no y repito _NO_ debe ser de conocimiento público; los vuelos de un lado a otro no son problema; ni por error hemos hablado de eso, nos va bastante bien; es tratado como cualquiera, tiene un amigo con el cual vino y de resto todo normal exceptuando su gran intelecto.



Los reporteros escriben a una velocidad impresionante. Finalmente empiezan a esparcirse, más no lo suficiente, una docena sobre otros corredores que ya se están sintiendo sumamente incómodos. Esta vez se acercan más a Lightning que está a punto de llamar a seguridad, no por ser alguien de tanto ego –que de hecho hay mermado de una manera casi imposible- sino porque ya están invadiendo mucho su espacio.

Bien puede considerarse acoso.

  * ¿No ha pensado en volver con la mujer con que se va casar hace siete años?
  * ¿No le parece incomodo las constantes críticas a su relación?
  * ¿Su hijo es incomodado por esta situación?
  * ¿Ha pensado en dejar que se haga un estudio por sobre como tuvo a su hijo?
  * ¿Le parece cierto lo que dicen sobre que los gay dejan de ser hombres al ocupar el lugar del pasivo?
  * ¿Ha estado con algún otro hombre antes como para-?
  * Un momento, no planeo responder nada de eso, es mi vida privada. —Reclama levantándose de su lugar. Se va. Ya no los soporta.
  * Oh vamos ¿Será que teme que la gente se entere de algo que ha hecho y no está bien? O que está pasando y deja ver la falsificación de lo que ha dicho su marido. —rechista una mujer con una sonrisa sumamente maliciosa, Lightning se la queda mirando, ladea al cabeza con la expresión fruncida y la melena rubia deslizándose por su hombro.
  * ¿Verónica? —Balbucea—. Ah. Ya entendí que pasa—Suelta una risita—. ¿Quieren algo de mi vida privada? Bien—Se hace el cabello atrás y relame los labios—. Cuando empezaba me acosté con ella, solo porque se me tiro encima y por eso esperaba que yo me casara con ella junto a un montón de cosas que no venían al caso, le dije que no me interesaba. Mintió un embarazo, escándalo que pasó desapercibido en ese momento, tuvo que irse de la revista en que trabajaba y ahora que está en otra probablemente le despidan por la queja sobre abuso al espacio personal. —La aleja con lentitud y apenas tocándola. Francesco y los demás no pueden evitarse la carcajada.
  * Tú—Tiembla impotente—. Jo~ y dime que-
  * Oye Carla—llama sentado de nuevo y asomándose hacia la brasileña—, me han entrado ganas de un mini dueto, ¿Te parece? —
  * _¡É claro_ Queen! —muchos le dicen _Queen_ desde hace un tiempo.



En parte por ser un apodo cariñoso y lindo, en otra porque sencillamente se vuelve reina del drama. Su rostro rojo de las iras lo justifica totalmente y como a veces es capaz de mandar a Francesco a cualquier cosa con solo mirarlo. Es _Queen_.

  * Música por favor. —pide al DJ, quien es consciente de lo inmaduros que son la mayoría de esos corredores, pero no creyó que fura tan en serio. De todos modos hace más divertido su trabajo. Lightning toma el micrófono con la diestra.



**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**  
 **You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**   
**Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known**   
**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey**!  
 **Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face**  
 **Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**  
 **I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known**  
 **That I would talk, I would talk  
But even if the stars and moon collide**   
**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**   
**Oh oh oh I really don't care**   
**Even if the stars and moon collide**   
**I never want you back into my life**   
**You can take your words and all your lies**   
**_Oh oh oh I really don't care_ ** _._

Se encoge de hombros con falsa pena al respect. Edward se ríe desde donde está por la mueca de lightning. Es la que usa siempre que le llegan con una “problema”, uan supuesta tragedia y simplemente le resbala.

**I cant believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You dont deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore   
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go  
Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared   
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air   
And make you understand, and make you understand   
You had your chance, had your chance**

Francesco sigue riendo, demasiado divertido de lo que lightning está hacienda, llegando a recostarse de él en el proceso.

**But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies   
_Oh oh oh I really don't care_**

Carla toma de major manera el micrófono y se levanta de su asiento. ** _  
  
_** _Yeah, listen up_  
 _Hey, hey, never look back, dumb struck girl, ego intact_  
 _Look girl, why you so mad  
Second guessin, but shoulda hit that   
Hey Queen you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one she's cuter than the other   
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture _

Lightning ríe por la nariz debido al beso que le da carla en la mejilla. Tan cariñosa como siempre.

 **But even if the stars and moon collide** **  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies** **  
_Oh oh oh I really don't care: oh, oh, oh, realmente no me importa_**

Da un toque a la nariz de verónica, que se echa atrás abochornada y expresión llena de pánico.

Toda la seriedad que pudo haber se muere en ese momento, parecen unos adolescentes, unos simples pubertos, uno de los rasgos más distintivos y por eso se les considera la mejor generación de corredores. Antes de que la – **muy, MUYYYYY** \- ofendida mujer pueda decir algo unos aplausos hacen que la atención se centre en el recién llegado.

  * Realmente llegue en buen momento—dice Yuusei con una sonrisa—. Ya se acabó la rueda de prensa, si son tan amables de salir. —indica calmado y gesto tranquilo, todos los reporteros salieron, una en específico tuvo que ser llevada por seguridad.
  * Buenas noches Señorg Nakamurag~. —saluda Guy Gagne con un apretón de mano, es el que está más cerca.
  * Buenas noches a todos—dijo en general. Pasa saludando a cada uno, dejando de ultimo a Francesco, Lightning, Envy y Edward que llegan para pedir las tablets—. Vaya, no sabía que traía a sus hijos.
  * Envy es un amigo de Ed, así que no lo pudimos dejar. Un gusto verle en persona y de cerca. —saluda Lightning, fingiendo que lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de inicio no pasó.



Se suelta de manera discreta. Habiendo sentido el estrechón de manos demasiado fuerte y al mismo tiempo, generándole un ligero nerviosismo por la manera en que este se le queda viendo. Tan fijamente que hace parecer los segundos unas horas extensas e interminables.

  * Un gusto. —Corresponde Francesco de forma seca cuando es su turno.
  * Jum—Nota esa extraña mirada en Francesco, no puede descifrarla—. Bien, espero que estén cómodos, el Wifi es libre así pueden usarlo si gustan. —Revuelve el cabello de Edward, el cual con una mueca se arregla y jala a Envy después de tomar el bolso de Lightning, dónde está todo lo que necesitan.
  * ¿Esta reunión tiene alguna razón de ser? —pregunta Lightning curioso. Se supone que la fiesta de este estilo va antes del Prix, no cuando ya ha empezado.
  * Es para que se diviertan un rato, conocerlos mejor siéndolos que escogí específicamente de entre tantos en tantos rincones del mundo… Aunque con ustedes era obligatorio. Me colgarían y darían con trinchos de no traer a las grandes estrellas. —Toman asiento en uno de los sofás del enorme salón. Todo lo que se usó en la rueda de prensa está siendo retirado por servicio. Francesco está en medio de Lightning y Yuusei.



De estar en las manos de Francesco, no compartirían ni el mismo aire.

Es una conversación normal, común y sin nada extraño, eso no quita que Francesco igual desconfie a diferencia de Lightning que con su naturaleza inocente y despistada no le halla lo malo, llegando a creer que realmente lo del otro día fue una coincidencia porque estaba cerca. Sin embargo, se siente la molestia de Francesco cuando Edward apareció para…

  * Papa no nos dejan pedir comida. —queja llamando la atención de los tres hombres.
  * Cierto, no saben que iban a venir niños y quizás creen que se colaron. —dijo Yuusei de forma pensativa.
  * Debimos verlo venir ¿Puedes ir a que les den para que cenen? Y también quédate, estoy cien por cierto seguro de que solo comerán porquería y no quiero volver con dos pelotas que supuestamente son niños. —refunfuña Lightning.
  * ¿Y si mejor vas tú? —dijo Francesco fingiendo pereza de levantarse.
  * Hoy es viernes, te toca la comida.
  * No es justo, no estamos en casa.
  * Pero es viernes, así que levanta y anda. —ordena. Francesco chasquea la lengua y se levanta, siendo guiado por Edward que no entendía por qué han tenido esa pequeña discusión, fue un poco raro.
  * Parece que realmente tienen un gran orden en su vida. —comenta Yuusei sentándose más cerca de Lightning ahora que no hay obstáculos, aunque este ya tan acostumbrado a la cercanía de la gente para hablar –viene de California, ahí casi se besan en la boca como saludo-, no se toma la molestia de alejarlo. A final de cuenta está siendo de todo menos amenazante.
  * Sí, porque los dos somos vagos y si no nos ponemos un horario nadie hará nada y nos engordaríamos de tanto comprar comida rápida. —dijo soltando una risa de imaginarse a Francesco gordo, es una imagen entre divertida y escalofriante.
  * Yo tuve que contratar a una cocinera, porque si me acerco a la cocina terminare quemando la mansión. —admite Yuusei avergonzado, Lightning se hace la idea.
  * ¿No está casado? ¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta extrañado. Yuusei no es feo, tampoco parece ser de muy mal genio al menos. Además, tiene dinero, como mínimo debe tener a alguien por interés.
  * Tengo treinta y ocho años y realmente no tengo planes de casarme. También tengo gustos ligeramente raros.
  * A mí me gusta Francesco, así que más raro que eso te aseguro no creo que haya. —bromea risueño.
  * Me gustan las personas de actitud desinteresadas, con mirada inocente y que reflejan su verdadero ser en ello, que les sea imposible ocultarlo—cuenta en medio de un suspiro, acomodando las largas piernas—. Y que no sea japonés.
  * Ummm… Es algo muy especifico ¿No cree? —dijo de forma nerviosa, duda que encuentre alguien tan exacto.
  * Lo sé, pero puedes hablarme con confianza, no me gusta que me traten de “usted”. —pide con gesto suplicante, Lightning ladeo un poco la cabeza, el cabello le escurre por el hombro.
  * Está bien. Por cierto, no tienes acento japonés, no como Shu que a veces es un poco confuso. —comenta rememorando un poco la conversación con Yuusei.



Le entiende tan perfectamente que parece nativo americano, ni siquiera con nigel –que es inglés-, se siente así de cómodo al hablar. Debe descifrar que tratan de decir, pero en su mayoría de veces es imposible y le da vergüenza decir que no entiende nada.

  * Nací en Estados Unidos, a los diez años más o menos mis padres decidieron mudarse a Japón, fue difícil aprender el idioma. —admite tomando la copa de un mesero, Lightning con curvatura en los labios niega en gesto amable al camarero, prefiere no beber.
  * Oh… Eso explica el cómo habla. ¿Y de que es dueño? Por qué pagar todo esto…—Esa es una de las cosas que más le da curiosidad, considerando el dineral que está gastando haciendo el Prix y esta fiesta con cosas tan caras.
  * Farmacéutica, moda, automotriz, una editorial y también tengo acciones en muchas empresas, como la Chevrolet. —responde con naturalidad.
  * Increíble… Aunque eso explica todo esto realmente. —Susurra a si mismo y al sentir un toque en el hombro lo mira.
  * ¿No te han dicho que tienes futuro como modelo? La edad no parece afectar tu cuerpo y tienes un tamaño ideal. —pregunta de buena forma apretando un poco el brazo. Lightning considera que está un poco delgado.



Por otro lado, habla con un japonés. Entre ellos y los coreanos están desquiciados por la gente delgada para hacer modelaje.

  * Ya me lo han dicho, no llama mi atención y considerando que critican mucho el hecho de estar casado con Francesco prefiero quedarme donde estoy, me pagAn bien ya. —responde, antes de que Yuusei pueda decir algo más Carla aparece junto a otro grupo conformado por Raúl, Shu, Gagne y Theo.
  * Queen, dime qué opinas tú: Es cierto o falso que los hombres no pueden mover la cadera en un baile como las mujeres de danza árabe. —pregunta la brasileña con total confianza, Raúl se está rascando la cien, Shu poniéndose colorado, Theo y Gagne riéndose de la situación. Lightning quiere entender de donde sacan esos temas de conversación tan raros.
  * Obviamente se puede, que por lo general las mujeres las tengan más pronunciadas es otra historia. —Junta las manos, tocando sus dedos y viendo a otro lado. La experiencia al habla.
  * ¡Lightning! Se supone que me apoyaras ¡Es obvio que un hombre no puede! —reclama decepcionada, Lightning se nota ofendido y divertido.
  * Claro que se puede, yo puedo hacerlo y soy hombre, es muy fácil.



Quiso morderse la lengua al instante ¿Por qué habló de más? Se supone que quien hace eso es francesoc. Siempre buscando de lucirse. Sorbe aire, esperando que no suceda lo que puede suceder.

  * ¿En serio? —preguntan todos –incluidos Yuusei- ante la aclaración.
  * Ehhh… si… Se supone que no debí decir eso. —Cubre su rostro con una mano, abochornado.
  * ¡Entonces demuéstralo! —reta Carla—. O sino creeré que estas mintiendo y tendrás que hacer algo que yo te diga.
  * Aquí no lo pienso hacer, menos vestido así, no se puede. —dijo renegándose a hacer el ridículo, porque eso es: Hacer el ridículo-
  * Vas hacer un baile de nueve minutos…
  * ¿¡Nueve!? Solo tres. —Ya no se va a salvar. No queda más opción que negociar. Maldita presión social.
  * Seis.
  * ¡Cuatro y medio! —chilla empezando a odiar a Carla.
  * Está bien. Ahora es que buscar la ropa. —Aplaude ilusionada.
  * ¡No me vas a poner ropa de mujer! Para eso ya está mi suegra y la respuesta es no.
  * ¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunta Francesco llegando, el ver comer a Edward y Envy le dio hambre y por eso tardó.
  * ¡Lightning hará la danza del vientre!
  * Joo~ Vamos a prepararte para eso, hace mucho que no lo haces.
  * ¿¡QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE!? —chilla siendo arrastrado por Francesco y Carla. Francesco le ha advertido una vez que tan solo debía hacerlo para él y ahora lo pone frente a sus amigos. Simplemente es bipolar. Aparte de los problemas de ira, también bipolar.



~ *** * *** ~

  * A veces me pregunto que hice para terminar con gente tan molesta. —gruñe Lightning cruzado de brazos, después de mucho esfuerzo logró convencer a Francesco y Carla de solo usar un pantalón holgado, con un pañuelo de lentejuelas y pequeñas campanitas, además de eso con una especie de chaleco que combinaba –todo en colores dorados y rojo vino-.
  * Tú te lo buscaste Queen. —Limita a decir Carla, aunque Lightning la ve con profundo fastidio.
  * Los odio. —Es lo último que dice para que luego empezara a sonar la música referente a la danza, aunque hasta el DJ ve con atención por la curiosidad.



De verdad a veces maldice que las hormonas pongan su cuerpo mucho más flexible y delicado de lo que era. Le es sumamente fácil mover la cadera a voluntad y con el ritmo de la música haciendo sonar las campanillas. Que su cuerpo ondee. Claro que sabe bailar normalmente, el tema es que antes no era tan afeminado en su movimiento y ya no sabe a que echarle la culpa.

Lo peor es que acaba divirtiéndose.

Los odia.

  * Nunca decepcionas. —Flint está viendo todo desde uno de los balcones del piso de arriba. Ve con recelo como Francesco va con él para tomarle de la cintura y ambos se ríen, luego los demás se unen a la vez que llega música para bailar.



Suspira de forma deprimida y sigue observando hasta que algo lo perturba, al otro lado –el balcón tiene forma de U- y frente a él hay alguien también observando. No puede identificar quién es ni a qué o quién mira, lo que al notar que lo observa saludo con cinismo y se fue.

  * Que… extraño. —murmura frunciendo levemente el ceño de forma desconfiada.
  * ¿Tío Flint? —La vocecita fina y tierna lo hace voltear, Edward tiene un enorme bigote de chocolate al igual que el niño que va con él. Aunque al notar la mirada en ese bigote se limpian con la lengua.
  * Hola —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa que suele mostrarle a todo el mundo.
  * ¿Y eso que significa? —pregunta Envy bajo.
  * Ni idea—responde Edward—. No sabe que ibas a venir a Japón ¿Tienes una misión? —pregunta curioso
  * Nop, solo que puedo viajar a donde quiera y es mejor ver las carreras de tus padres en vivo y en directo. —excusa, Edward no tiene por qué saber que desea de forma romántica a su papi –al cual adora más que a su vida y probablemente se sienta ofendido-.
  * ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que nadie podía pasar. —dijo Envy de forma curiosa mirando más detalladamente al hombre que da aire misterioso.
  * Tengo mis métodos Envy. Además, la comida está bastante buena—Envy le mira espantado porque sabe su nombre—. Y se tu nombre porque tengo todo tu perfil investigado, solo me aseguro que mi sobrino esta con buenas personas.
  * Tu tío me da miedo. —dijo azul de pánico.
  * ¡HEEEEEEEEYYYY QUE HACEN ALLÍ ARRIBA! —grita Lightning al haberlos notado ahí—. ¡YA NOS VAMOS BAJEN! ¿Cuándo llegó McMissile? —pregunta a Francesco.
  * Ni idea, sabes que llega de la nada.
  * YA VAMOS. —gritaron ambos niños.
  * Yo los bajo—Sin dificultad alguna agarra a Envy y Edward con un brazo mientras que en la mano tiene una pistola con un gancho. Salta y ambos niños chillan asustadísimos aunque McMissile dispara el gancho al barandal metálico del balcón y desciende agraciadamente.
  * Espero que no hayan dañado los trajes. —murmura Francesco aguantándose la risa, pensando que se han orinado del espanto o algo.
  * Diría que hay que llevar a este a un hospital. —McMissile ve a Envy que está desmayado y Edward está aferrado a él como un gato arisco.
  * Se le pasara. —aseguro Lightning, a veces esos dos eran exagerados, tan solo era una caída de seis metros más o menos.



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que te vayas al otro lado del planeta por nada. —interroga Lightning con una camisa que no es suya y un pantalón holgado de pijama, siente de preocupación de que pueda pasar algo potencialmente peligroso.
  * Para nada, me dieron ‘vacaciones’ y quise venir a ver cómo te va. —dijo con tranquilidad. Se acerca más de la cuenta e intenta darle un beso, aunque Lightning pone su mano para impedirlo, McMissile frunce el ceño.
  * No es no, McMissile. Estoy casado, amo a Francesco y no quiero engañarlo. —niega con suavidad, McMissile se aparta.
  * Él ya lo ha hecho, no está de más que te vengues—cruza los brazos, gruñendo por lo bajo, ya se ha enterado de dos infidelidades de Francesco en sieye años y aunque no parece grave no le halla razón de ser a pasarlas por alto y también así, el que existan esas infidelidades.
  * No soy como él. No he hablado de eso con él, Edward siempre está escuchando y no quiero que nos escuche pelear… no más de lo que lo ha hecho.
  * Sabes que es absurdo y aun así lo sigues defendiendo.
  * No puedo vivir sin él, ya no puedo—McMissile lo mira con desaprobación absoluta. Sabe todo el desastre psicológico que hay detrás de estos dos. No sabe quien está peor. Lo único cierto es que los favorece a permanecer juntos—. Él tampoco puede sin mí, es una de las tantas cosas que nos mantiene unidos.
  * ¿Y por qué no depender de mí? Conmigo no te pasaría nada y no te haría nunca nada. —Ofrece sabiendo los ligeros problemas de ira de Francesco.



Y sí, los ha tratado precisamente por Lightning. Terapia, psiquiatra, un tiempo desintoxicándose relamente del mundo. Ha puesto todo su empeño en arreglarlo y aun así McMissile no lo encuentra suficiente a diferencia de Lightning.

  * McMissile déjalo así, simplemente no tiene pies ni cabeza solo… déjalo así…—se encoje de hombros—. Deberías ir a dormir, pareces cansado. —Despide entrando a su habitación.



McMissile mira al suelo y suspira decepcionado con las manos en sus bolsillos, mira la puerta que está al lado de la que ocupa McQueen con ojos amenazantes y filosos, pues está entre abierta. Le importa poco si alguien de esa habitación se enteraba de todo lo que han hablado, se va caminando por el pasillo y una expresión fría.

Aborreciendo la existencia de Francesco Bernoulli y su capacidad de torcer todo a su favor.

  * ¿Pasa algo Envy? —pregunta Edward al ver al peliverde ahí sentado, con la mano en el pecho y una cara de espanto única.
  * Ehhh N-no, no es nada—niega con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa para salir del paso, aparte Edward está medio dormido por lo que no pregunta más y se deja caer en la cama _¿Qué fue eso?_ Se pregunta interiormente sin creérselo. Cierra con llave y se acuesta… quizás debería preguntarle a Francesco




	5. Strani regali

  * Cuando crezca me vuelvo Ateo. —farfulla Edward, no comprende el motivo o razón de ser de que vayan a una iglesia católica en Japón a recibir una misa dominical, es estúpido.
  * Edward—susurra Lightning en tono de regaño, Envy bosteza de la forma más sonora posible haciendo que algunas personas volteen a verlo—. ¿Pueden comportarse? No les comprare nada en el centro comercial de al lado si siguen hablando y haciéndonos quedar mal.
  * Perdón. —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.
  * Y tú ¿Puedes al menos mantener uno a raya? —pregunta a Francesco que rueda los ojos.
  * Son niños, no esperes que se queden quietos. —Defiende escueto, asisten solo porque Eleonora les ha acostumbrado hacerlo casi cada vez que tienen una carrera.
  * No quietos, si callados. —Corrige volviendo a hacer caso a la misa. Al terminar todo el mundo sale del lugar a la vez que Lightning les da un golpe a Edward y Envy en la cabeza. Discreto y de poca intensidad.
  * Es aburrido entrar a misa. —Envy soba su la cabeza.
  * Un dios no existe así que esto no tiene sentido alguno. —farfulla Edward, ganándose otro toque.
  * Mejor vamos al auto antes de que se te forme un chichón. —Francesco jala a ambos niños. Lightning al no sentir su celular vuelve a su asiento y lo toma, nota que hay alguien frente a una figura de la Virgen, cosa rara realmente y parece no saber que está ahí.



Iba a acercarse pues parece estar ahí paralizado, tan solo ahí de pie como si fuese una de esas personas que empiezan a alucinar o que están en shock. Justo cuando se acerca en caso de que sea un problema real:

**Beata María  
Yo siempre fui hombre de bien  
De mi virtud puedo alardear   
Beata María  
He demostrado ser también  
Más puro que esa chusma tan vulgar  
Pues dime, María  
Por qué al verlo ahí bailar  
Por sus ojos pierdo yo el control  
Lo siento, lo veo  
Mi alma toda empieza a arder  
Al ver que en su cabello brilla el sol  
Es fuego de infierno  
Pecado, cruel, mortal  
Ardiente deseo  
Me arrastra hacia el mal**

**Pero yo no… Quiero pecar**

**Es ese brujo el que se hace desear**

**¡Mi culpa no! ¡Dios lo hizo así!**

**Si el diablo es demasiado fuerte para mi  
Protégeme, María, de ese sireno, ese hombre cruel  
Que no me lleve a mi perdición  
Destruye al ‘’Gitano’’  
En el infierno debe arder  
Si no va a ser jamás mi posesión**

No sabe bien cómo catalogar eso, es un poco extraño y no sabe exactamente quién es. Pues la voz le parece conocida, él no conoce a nadie de largo cabello negro, menos en Japón, ningún corredor tenía cabello largo y es tan alto.

**Es fuego oscuro** **  
Gitano, es tu elección  
Ser mío ahora  
O tu condenación  
Dios se apiade de él  
Dios se apiade de mi  
Mío o no habrá condenación.**

Al momento de terminar va voltear a encararlo, se queda tieso, se siente intimidado. Antes de que termine de voltear para verle el rostro escucha pasos.

  * Lightning ya nos vamos. —Anuncia Francesco en la entrada.
  * E-h claro… ya voy…—dijo aturdido, al darse la vuelta y ver a Francesco irse y el caminar hacia la salida siente aliento en el cuelo.
  * _Kyō no rēsu de kea._ —No entiende nada, pero el tono en que lo dijo le da un escalofrió, al reponerse un poco y voltear el hombre ya va a otra salida.
  * ¿Por qué me pasan cosas tan raras? —se pregunta extraña y terminando de salir del lugar, sobando la piel afectada.



Entra al Ferrari donde ya están montados Envy, Edward y Francesco, tras dar una vuelta de retorno entran al sótano del Centro Comercial, en el cual no entienden ni medio rábano de las indicaciones, pero las flechas debían servir.

Pasan toda la mañana y tarde ahí, comprando algunas cosas, comiendo, incluso admirando unas enormes figuras de cuerpo completo de algunos personajes de videojuegos que son bastante populares y que Envy y Edward quieren llevarse.

  * ¡ES HERMOSO! ¡NUNCA VERÉ UNA FIGURA MÁS HERMOSA DE AERITH EN ESTADOS UNIDOS! —Reclama Edward sin quererse soltar de la figura, la cual es de la florista de Final Fantasy VII. Por su parte Francesco intenta apartarlo.
  * Y ESTUPIDAMENTE GRANDE, SUÉLTATE DE UNA VEZ. —dice intentando separarlo, aunque debe elogiar la fuerza que tiene su hijo en los brazos.
  * No me separes de mi amor… No podre soportarlo… Por favor te lo ruego. —decía Envy casi llorando intentando convencer a Lightning que niega con la cabeza.
  * No pienso andar por toda la isla con una figura cuerpo completo de Jodie, no y simplemente no. —reniega, para los demás transeúntes eso es de lo más normal, porque pasa muy a menudo
  * ¡Entonces la de Natasha Romanoff!
  * ESA MENOS.
  * ¿Iron-Man?
  * YA DIJE QUE NO—regañan a la vez, se nota la absoluta decepción y dolor en las miradas de los dos niños—. Uggghhh… escojan una que por lo menos quepa en el auto. —vuelven a corear al no poder con la mirada pañosa de los dos niños. Entraron corriendo al local a examinarlas y escoger.
  * Me siento manipulado. —dijo Lightning con los hombros bajos.
  * Tranquilo, con el buen comportamiento de siempre y su desempeño escolar se lo ganan. —dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Lightning, Envy casi vive con ellos así que pueden decir que es muy parecido a Edward.
  * Siento que lo… _los_ estamos mimando demasiado.
  * Nah, solo que nunca han estado en Japón, deja que se emocionen, a mi me gusta bastante el complacerlos ¿Algo que tú quieras?
  * A menos que haya una figura de Riku lo dudo. —ríe bajito, con el placer culposo por el personaje.
  * Ahí hay una. —señalo a la estantería. Lightning abre los ojos impresionado, pegando el rostro del cristal.
  * ¡QUIERO ESTA MIERDA!
  * _Es un niño más._ —piensa Francesco mirando con ternura a su esposo.



**~ * * * ~**

  * ¿Que acaso me van a decir que hay una bomba en el auto? —pregunta burlonamente al ver a Wildo y Luigi de un lado a otro estresados y alterados.
  * No, pero los neumáticos no mienten ¡Hay algo extraño en el auto que antes no estaba! —afirma Luigi, Lightning mira los neumáticos, no ve nada fuera de lo común o que sea nocivo para su persona.
  * ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! —chilla exasperado montándose de una vez—. Quizás solo sea algo en el suelo y más nada—dijo como intento de calmarlos, pero no muy elaborado ni efectivo—. Si McMissile no tiene ninguna especie de alerta no debe pasar nada, quizás solo están nerviosos. —Dice a si mismo poniéndose de primero en la línea, a su lado y un poco atrás está Carla y atrás Francesco.



La carrera va bien, escucha a Francesco maldecir en italiano la parte de terracería –que esta vez está en la mitad-, y ganando en primer lugar de nuevo. Francesco de segundo y Raúl de tercero. Quiso empezar a disminuir la velocidad para poder entrar en los pits y así calmar a Wildo y Luigi que no paran de gritar por el micrófono.

  * —dijo algo nervioso, él ya ha parado.
  * ¿Qué pasa? Ya deberías estar en los Pits, ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta quitándose el casco.
  * E-el auto no desacelera. —intenta pisando el freno cuanto puede, pero más bien aceleraba y no puede disminuir, aparte está empezando a sufrir porque en la parte de terracería y la alta velocidad lo están haciendo quedar a poco de chocar los muros.
  * ¿Cómo que no desacelera? Pisa más fuerte el-
  * ¡NO SIRVE! —grita empezando a asustarse, está llegando a la meta de nuevo y no sabe qué hacer.



Pasa cerca de los Pits se produce una explosión en la parte delantera del auto de Lightning. Hay un silencio incómodo de menos de un segundo y finalmente empieza el pánico general.

  * ¡LIGHTNING! —grita Francesco corriendo hasta el auto humeante, de la ventana sale Lightning que es ayudado por McMissile. Nadie sabe con exactitud de dónde vino. Tiene esa mala costumbre.
  * Estoy bien estoy bien. —dijo arreglándose un poco el cabello que se le alborotó.
  * ¿Qué paso? Seguro que no tienes nada. —examina por todos lados, Lightning tan solo tiene unas pequeñas quemaduras en los brazos pues el traje no lo resistió bien.
  * ¿Papi estás bien? —Edward llega corriendo, notablemente preocupado.
  * QUE SÍ ESTOY BIEN—grita enfadado, está más molesto por el auto que por el golpe que se dio y las pequeñas quemaduras—. El freno simplemente no quiso funcionar.
  * Los neumáticos no mienten. —Asegura Luigi en tono pedante.
  * Eso no me explica por qué los frenos dejaron de funcionar y porque de repente explotó. —No tiene ni un poco de paciencia como para aguantar a los dos mecánicos amantes de los neumáticos.
  * Hay que revisarlo en un sitio más privado. —opina McMissile, pues siguen siendo enfocados por la cámara.



Con ayuda de una grúa llevan el auto a su garaje y McMissile siendo más experto en lo que tenga que ver con saboteo se mete debajo del auto, así a la vez que llegan todos preguntando exactamente lo mismo que no mejora los nervios de Lightning.

  * ¡NO ME PASO UNA MIERDA ¿ESTÁ BIEN?! —dijo obstinado, Francesco sabe que todavía está asustado por lo que pasó y atosigándolo con la misma frase solo consigue ponerlo peor de los nervios a pesar de la buena intención.
  * ¿Y si es alguien intentando matarlo? —dijo Shiftwell con preocupación, apenas ha llegado y pasan estas cosas. Aunque no es muy bueno el preocuparla mucho en su estado.
  * De ser así más hubiéramos explotado, como el Prix de Axel. —Interviene Francesco sobando la espalda a Lightning para calmarlo un poco.
  * Encontré algo. —McMissile sale de debajo del auto, tiene una cosita tan pequeña y fina que parece un sticker.
  * ¿Y que es esa porquería? —pregunta Envy frunciendo el ceño, no le halla forma.
  * Con esas puedes fundir o hacer que deje de funcionar algún objeto, mira—Shiftwell la toma y la pega a un taladro que hay por ahí; empieza a echar chispas, así como derretir el plástico y el metal del aparato; además de eso Luigi está que llora pues ese taladro era suyo.
  * Te lo pegaron en el freno, son electrónicas, pueden activarse a distancia, por eso funcionaba antes y después no. —Concluye McMissile abriendo el capo del auto y dejando salir el humo.
  * ¿Está todo bien por aquí? —pregunta Yuusei entrando con la cara de preocupación bien marcada.
  * Todo está bien, perfecto. —rezonga Lightning al borde de una crisis disfrazada de fastidio y rabia.
  * ¿Es grave? —pregunta a McMissile que sigue examinando el auto.
  * Puede que sí. De casualidad ¿estuvo aquí antes de que todos llegaran? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido y viendo a Yuusei que se muestra ofendido.
  * Jamás sabotearía el auto de Lightning, menos siendo él el ganador de la primera carrera, aparte el Prix es mío, no lo sabotearía, es estúpido considerando el dineral que gaste en el. —Se defiende.
  * Axel lo hizo. —comenta Mate en un silbido.
  * Tengo más reputación de la que pudo tener ese hombre, yo no lo hice y lo pueden ver en las cámaras si quieren. —dijo con total soltura y confianza. McMissile chasquea la lengua y sigue revisando el motor especialmente.
  * Él no pudo ser, está conmigo hablando antes de venir acá. —susurra Lightning a Francesco.
  * ¿Y que hacías hablando con él a solas? —pregunta alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.
  * No seas absurdo, solo estábamos hablando como ayer en la noche en la fiesta que organizo, no era nada importante.
  * —Blanquea los ojos.



~ *** * *** * ~

  * No fue nada pueden dormir tranquilos, la cama no va a explotar. — dice Lightning a Envy y Edward que están montados en su cama.
  * Pero…
  * Pero…
  * Pueden estar tranquilos, en serio, ya me ha pasado esto antes… No tan sofisticado, pero ya se ha incendiado el motor, a Francesco también le ha pasado y seguimos vivos. —Asegura buscando que dejen de atosigarlo.
  * No dejare que le pase nada en lo que resta de noche, pueden ir a dormir a su habitación. —Francesco cargan a Edward y toma a Envy como a un saco de papas.
  * Podemos ir solos. —dicen en coro, Francesco les pone nuevamente en el suelo.
  * Pero solo fue algo al azar ¿Verdad? ¿No volverá a pasar? —pregunta Edward a Francesco, en verdad preocupado por Lightning.
  * Eso no lo puedo asegurar, tu Tío McMissile de se encargará o en otro caso yo mismo—Tocan la puerta. Lightning se levanta y abre, hay un enorme ramo y supuestamente atrás de él alguien sosteniéndolo, aunque es invisible por tanta flor.
  * ¿Q-que se le ofrece? —pregunta tratando de encontrar a quien carga las flores.
  * ¿Es usted el Lightning McQueen?
  * Si…
  * Firme esto por favor—por un hueco logra pasar una tabla con una confirmación de haber recibido el paquete –o ramo en este caso-, lo firma y al devolverlo al pobre hombre este le da el ramo, este casi pesa lo mismo que Lightning.
  * ¿Qui-quien mando esto? —pregunta dejando las flores en una mesa que hay cerca.
  * Un conocido, también venía con esto. —Entrega una caja y yéndose estirando los brazos, Lightning lamento un poco la suerte de ese repartidor. Cierra la puerta y tiene tres pares de miradas curiosas sobre su persona.
  * Que extraño ¿Será de Sephiroth? —dice a sí mismo. Abre el paquete con poca delicadeza, tan solo es una caja, lo primero que ve fue una carta y se sienta en la cama para luego abrirla y leerla, con Edward, Envy y Francesco atrás de él.



_ Como de costumbre te luciste en tu carrera, nunca me decepcionas. Nunca lo has hecho y lo peor es que ni cuenta te has dado. Sigues tan radiante como cuando eras niño, nunca podría olvidar eso ni ahora que han pasado exactamente veinticinco años en los que estabas totalmente solo sin nadie que te oyera o viera llorar. _

_ Estoy más que seguro que no te acuerdas de mí en este momento y que probablemente haga molestar en demasía a tu esposo. Quizás a tu hijo y al niño que los acompaña. Quiero que te quede claro, jamás dudes que estaré ahí observándote. Incluso me hace recordar cuando eras niño te dedicaba poemas ¿Lo recordarías? _

_ Bailas hermosa, bailas sin parar _ _  
la música te rodea y bailas  
cierras los ojos sintiendo y bailas  
bailas sin parar  
te beso, te abrazo, y bailas  
nos juramos amor   
me juraste amor  
y no paraste de bailar. _

_ ATTE: R.S. _

  * —murmura Edward perdido, no entendió lo que vendría siendo la forma en la que se conocieron o la relación que tiene esa persona con su papi.
  * Vayan a su habitación. —dijo Francesco cortante.
  * Pero…
  * Hagan lo que les dije—los saca de la habitación y cerrándoles en la cara, vuelve hasta Lightning quitándole el papel—. Esto es de Yuusei. —afirma de inmediato, con el papel casi junto a su rostro.
  * ¿Cómo pudo ser el si hay otras iniciales? Dudo que ‘Yuusei’ se escriba con **R** o con **S** , es estúpido. Además, aparta ese pensamiento absurdo de que Yuusei me desea o algo por el estilo.
  * ¡Lo hace! ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que paso el día del inicio?
  * Era parte de la canción, pudo ser cualquiera no seas dramático—No le encuentra gracia a pensar mal de absolutamente todo el mundo que lo ve—, es decir, no todos lo que me miren me quieren de esa manera.
  * ¿Acaso lees mente? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Que más hay en la caja?
  * Umm…— Mete la mano de nuevo, es onda para estar tan vacía. Al final toca metal, al tomarlo entre sus dedos lo saca y mira mejor.



Es un pequeño dije en forma de jaula y hay un pájaro adentro, es un diseño extraño y muy bonito. Francesco lo ve con el ceño fruncido, arruga el papel y lo tira en una papelera que hay cerca, también ve las flores y planeaba tirarlas por la ventana.

  * Que ni se te ocurra—advirte Lightning a Francesco—. Son mías.
  * ¿Y eso que? Son de un acosador, pueden tener un micrófono, cámara, localizador, lo que sea. —Busca excusas, como lo molesta que más personas le den este tipo de detalles a Lightning.
  * Francesco no seas exagerado, solo son de un fanático, yo no me quejo de los cincuenta ramos que te mandan al día. —Recuerda rodando los ojos, el ramo es de orquídeas, sakura y cayenas rojas. Sus flores favoritas, el ramo es muy hermoso y realmente exagerado en el tamaño, en eso ve un papelito.



_Una por cada día en los que no nos hemos visto, espero que te gusten ATTE: R.S_

  * Trescientos sesenta y cinco días, veinticinco años… cuatroscientos noventa… ¿Hay tantas flores aquí? —dijo extrañado, aunque eso explica lo exuberante, Francesco decide dejar pasar el que saque esa cuenta tan rápido.
  * Eso que importa, hay que tirarlas y también el collar.
  * Es muy bonito y si es un fanático será bastante cruel hacerlo—opina mirando de nuevo el collar en su mano, volteo el dije y al hacerlo vio un nombre ahí grabado—. _¿Eliza?_ —Arruga un poco la frente—. Y si mejor vamos a dormir.
  * Pero-
  * Francesco por amor a Dios, tan solo olvídalo por hoy ¿Sí? —Pide pasando los brazos por el cuello de Francesco.
  * Está bien—suspira derrotado—…Solo-
  * Solo le tienes celos hasta a los rayos del sol por tocarme, ya lo se, no puedes vivir con esa desconfianza eterna, estamos casados y seguimos los dos aun después de siete años ¿Qué más prueba necesitas para saber que yo no me voy a ir?
  * Eso no quita el hecho de que alguien te aleje de mí, eso es lo que me molesta. —Informa en un gruñido, Lightning niega con la cabeza y lo guia a la cama, tiene sueño.



_~ *** * *** ~_

**_Se ve muy feliz._ **

_La estrella sin brillo mira como la pequeña luz que han creado se divierte con otra que es igual de pequeña, a su lado la estrella brillante le abraza por detrás y recuesta su barbilla sobre la coronilla._

**_Es igual de hermoso que tu._ **

_Le da un beso en la coronilla y ambos se sientan, la estrella sin brillo entre las piernas de la que brilla intensamente. La estrella sin brillo no tarda nada en dormirse en los brazos de la otra, que le hace compañía siempre y por siempre._

_Por su parte la estrella brillante entre ver dormir a quien tiene en brazos y alrededor tarda bastante en dormirse, más que todo porque siempre hay alguien, alguien desde debajo de ese gran pilar en el que están para estar en el cielo, que los observa._

_Siempre está sonriendo, eso lo molesta y a la vez le perturba, de forma inconsciente aprieta más a su estrella sin brillo. Temiendo que esa persona de sonrisa extraña fuera a arrebatársela, pues esas son las intenciones que puede distinguir en aquella sonrisa llena de malicia._

_~ *** * *** * ~_

  * Ese podría ser cualquier japonés, todos tienen el cabello negro. —resopla Shiftwell frustrada.
  * Quizás estamos exagerando. —dijo Mate tratando de calmar a los alterados espías, más que todo a su esposa con seis meses de embarazo.
  * Lo dudo—responde McMissile, si bien solo se ve a alguien de cabello negro y vistiendo de la misma manera era entre sospechoso y poco favorecedor, va a asesinar a aquel que hay puesto esa cosa además de una pequeña bomba en el motor de Lightning –detalle que no le dijo para no alarmarlo-, le haría sufrir más que al mismo Axel—. Debe haber algún distintivo en él. Algo debe verse. —Analiza todos los ángulos, pues hay seis cámaras en cada Garaje en caso de robo o saboteo de otro corredor.
  * ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Shiftwell al notar una especie de resplandor plateado cuando el hombre se da la vuelta, hace además de un gesto con los puños, uno en su corazón y otro en su espalda, una reverencia.
  * Es un collar. Amplíalo—Ordena y al hacerlo distingue la forma del dije—. ¿Una jaula?
  * Que collar más raro. Parece tener un pajarito dentro. —menciona Mate señalando la pantalla en el punto exacto, teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta.
  * No hay ningún sitio en el que vendan un collar como ese—informa Holley que ha empezado a buscar—. Ampliare la búsqueda a nivel mundial.
  * Yo lo hare, mejor vete a descansar, eres la embarazada—dijo echándola del lugar, Mate no refuta, le agradece mudamente a Flint por hacerlo. Shiftwell quería lanzarle algo en la cabeza por cabezón—. Un collar tan raro no puede ser algo que una persona común use. —Busca cualquier cosa que relacionara con ese dije.



_~ *** * *** * ~_

  * _¿Por qué lloras? —Alza la vista, hay un adolescente frente a él, no puede versu rostro por el sol además de la abundante melena que posee._
  * _Es que—calla, limpia sus lágrimas y se levanta—. No puede estar aquí. Lo van a llevar a la prisión. —dijo sin verle al rostro, más por pena de que le viera el rostro golpeado y lleno de lágrimas._
  * _Tengo entendido que tu padre fue llevado a un Manicomio hace poco ¿Tan malo es? —pregunta burlón._
  * _¡No era malo! Solo… solo extrañaba a mamá. —Defiende para su propia sorpresa._
  * _Umm… Está bien, no es malo—dijo para evitar más molestias al niño de siete años que tiene una venda cubriéndole la mitad de la cabeza y un enorme parche en el ojo—. Hey, estaré por aquí un tiempo ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía?_
  * _No el conozco. —Es lo único que dijo dispuesto a ir corriendo a su casa._
  * _Muy cierto, mi nombre es (…) ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_
  * _Lightning… McQueen. —Se presenta dándole la mano, si algo sabe es que no debe decir su nombre real a un desconocido. Por ello lo único que se le ocurre es decir su apodo, aunque contrario a lo que pensó el adolescente se la beso._
  * _Un gusto conocerte Lightning. —Sonríe._



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¡HIII! —Levanta de golpe, miro a los lados. Que sueño más raro. Rasco su cabeza y mira a Francesco, tiene una cara de estar molesto hasta en sus sueños.



Rueda sobre sí mismo y monta sobre Francesco, le empieza a dar unos cuantos besos en el pecho, para luego darle uno suave en los labios. Está acomodando suavemente algunos mechones de cabello, con lo cual Francesco relaja la expresión.

  * ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? Después de tanto no sería capaz de irme con nadie más… Detesto ser tan frágil—murmuro quedándose dormido poco a poco— ¿Por qué aun no me lo dices? Que acaso es en serio que no me quieres…



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Todavía no te duermes? —pregunta Envy, los dos están viendo al techo.
  * —responde algo cortante, está de mal humor.
  * A mi también me fastidia y me preocupa lo que paso. —Voltea en la cama a verlo, Edward lo imita.
  * Es que… mi papá siempre esta con un ojo encima de Papi… como si temiera que en cualquier momento se vaya. No sé por qué y esto solo empeoraría eso porque a mi Papi no le gusta, parece que nunca confiara en él y lo hiere. —explica sin ver a Envy a la cara, lo cual el otro agradece.



_No creo que sea lo único que lo hiere,_ piensa conversación de McMissile con Lightning, queriendo golpearse con una pared y chillar por ello—. Somos humanos, siempre se teme a lo que más queremos se nos quite. Así que realmente Francesco tiene razón de preocuparse. —Fuerza una sonrisa, olvidar el detalle de la infelidad por su propia estabilidad mental.

  * Sí. Supongo que sí. —murmura dándole la espalda a Envy y este hace lo mismo.



_No sé si será mejor hablar con Francesco o con McMissile_ , medita Envy algo constipado, tiene que preguntar a alguien sobre las infidelidades de Francesco, tiene que sacárselo de la cabeza.


	6. Sospetto di innocenza

  * ¿Seguros que si podrán? —pregunta preocupado tanto por su auto como por Luigi, Wildo y los demás Mecánicos –italianos por pedido de los dos primeros-, que tienen a cargo la reparación.
  * Confía en nosotros McQueene, la familia nunca falla. —Asegura Wildo con el pecho inflado de orgullo.
  * Está bien—Sale del garage. Afuera están Edward y Envy esperándolo—. ¿Y Francesco a donde se fue? —pregunta al no verlo ahí con ellos.
  * No lo sé. Solo dijo que lo esperáramos en el hotel. —responde Edward.
  * De seguro quiso ir a quemar las flores—refunfuño para sí mismo— ¿Quieren ir a un parque de diversiones? ¿O prefieren ir a la piscina del hotel? —pregunta con una sonrisa, prefiriendo dejar de lado lo molesto que podía llegar a ser Francesco de vez en cuando
  * ¡PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES! —dijeron con energía renovada
  * Vamos entonces, no creo que a Francesco le moleste que usemos el otro Ferrari—dijo sacando la llave del Ferrari que hay sacado de las cosas de su marido



Entra al garaje del italiano que es mucho más grande pues hay dos autos: el Ferrari de las carreras y el Ferrari que usan para pasear en el tiempo libre.

No tardan en llegar a la feria que tiene múltiples juegos mecánicos, puestos para jugar y otros para comer, el ambiente es intranquilo y acelerado. Pronto empieza a complacerlos en casi todo lo que piden tanto para jugar como para comer.

  * Yo no voy a subir ahí. —asegura Envy, negado completa y absolutamente a subirse en esa atracción con la cual Edward está casi alucinando de la emoción.
  * Sera divertido ¿Te da miedo? —dijo poniendo cara picara y retando a la otro infante.
  * Si, me da miedo, no me quiero subir. —responde sin vergüenza, Lightning pone una mano em el hombro de Edward
  * No tendrán siempre los mismos gustos, debes respetar eso Ed ¿Por qué no vas y subes? Envy y yo iremos a jugar en alguna otra cosa aquí cerca—Ofrece para que Edward se tranquilice, tan solo asiente y sale corriendo a subirse, el que maneja la atracción estaba esperando a que subiera. Lightning dirige su atención a Envy Envy—. ¿Quieres algo en especial? —Acomoda su cabello trenzado.
  * —Él y Lightning se sientan en una mesa y una chica les atendió, Lightning pide una hamburguesa de doble carne y Envy un Hot Dog. Al tener la comida al frente Envy no toca el hot dog.
  * ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta luego de tragar el primer mordisco, el cual lo deja con la boca sucia.
  * ¿Por qué Francesco estuvo con alguien más? No lo entiendo. —Lightning casi se ahoga con su hamburguesa. _Menuda pregunta._
  * Tú como- McMissile. —suspira con pesadez, mira en dirección al Ranger, donde Edward está montado.
  * Él no lo sabe… no los escucho y yo no quise decírselo…—murmura y Lightning se endereza un poco.
  * No te preocupes. Es un tema nuestro que aun no discutimos, pero es de adultos. —dijo tomando refresco, Envy muestra confusión al instante.
  * Pero… pero… Él fue “infiel” ¿Que por eso la gente no se separa? ¿Por qué no te vas si él lo hizo? —Los adultos siempre son un lío y le duele el alma de solo pensar que se volverá igual en algún momento.
  * Son… Cosas de adultos—Resume a pocas ganas de hablar del tema _con él_. No se supone que lo supiera para empezar—, siete años los que he estado junto a él, no quiero perderlos, ha habido muchas cosas felices, así como algunas tantas malas, luchar para luego terminar por algo de lo cual aún no sé es infantil. Lo amo y aunque él no lo diga necesita de mí. —Juega distraídamente con una servilleta, recordando un par de cosas.



**— Flash Back —**

duerme tranquilamente, Edward por fin se durmió, hay que acostumbrarlo a estar solo en su cuarto, sin Francesco era realmente difícil hacerlo. Se acomoda mejor en la cama, ya no siente esa ansiedad y asfixia al estar solo, está bien. Demasiado bien.

Un estruendo lo hace levantarse, al no escuchar más nada vuelve a acostarse, quizás está imaginando cosas, se acomodó mejor, usando una camisa que le queda un poco grande, Francesco tiene la espalda muy ancha y los brazos largos.

Al sentir como algo cae sobre su espalda se asusta y al levantarse ve una cabeza castaña. Se tranquiliza y acaricia los cabellos. Francesco está ¿Hipando?

  * ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta con suavidad, al sentir la sábana ya húmeda se espanta—. ¿Francesco?
  * Yo—La voz quebrada le hace preocuparse más, levanta la cabeza y asi sea capaz de mirarlo, tiene la cara sumamente roja y apesta a alcohol, está ebrio y para eso debió beber mucho.
  * ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele el estómago o algo? Te traeré una pastilla—iba a encender la luz, pero un abrazo se lo impide—. Fran-Francesco… m-me lasti-mas—dijo intentado que lo soltara.
  * No te vayas… Por favor… Que… que yo… sin ti… no puedo—Está apretándolo mucho, metido de lleno en su ebriedad—. Tu… Edward… desaparecen… no podría…
  * No nos iremos a ningún lado, estamos aquí ¿Verdad?—dijo intentando tranquilizarlo, enunciando cosas que ya han pasado. Los años que llevan juntos, como va todo con Edward. Cada cosa buena que se le ocurre y tiene de sobra para decir.
  * NO ESTAMOS BIEN—brama apartándose, soltando a Lightning de forma brusca—. Yo… yo no puedo cuidarlos… no puedo… … proteger…—Le está dando mucha tristeza ver a su marido llorando. Francesco no llora nunca con nada. Es una imagen anómala y quimérica —. Te amo… mucho… pero no puedo cuidarte… no puedo… nada. —llora, tan solo dejando las lágrimas ir cayendo.



Lightning no entiende que lo condujo a emborracharse tanto, pero bien, los borrachos y los niños son los más honestos. Francesco sigue y sigue balbuceando lo mismo una y otra vez, lo cual le encoge el corazón, debe haber pasad algo para que esté de esa forma.

Logro de forma casi milagrosa acostarlo, aunque el abrazo de Francesco hacia su persona es asfixiante. Haciéndole mimos en el cabello lo duerme. Con tristeza en su ser por la imagen llorosa de su esposo.

**. . .**

El timbre suena y apaga las estufas, Francesco y Edward siguen durmiendo profundamente. Importándole poco o nada el estar tan solo con una camisa de Francesco, un bóxer rojo y el cabello alborotado. Tras la puerta está McMissile, el cual trata de no ver directamente a Lightning. Por su propia preocupación. El estado no es el mejor para abrir a nadie.

  * Buenos días—murmura Lightning —. ¿Quieres pasar?
  * Tengo que decirte algo y es mejor hacerlo donde tus vecinos no escuchen—Entra en la casa, desprendiendo mala vibra, Lightning cierra la puerta y toma asiento en el sofá de la sala, frente al que ocupa McMissile.
  * ¿Pasa algo? Es raro que vengas y no sea una fecha especial—dijo bostezando—. Perdón me levanto hace poco.
  * No importa… Francesco te ha dicho ¿Algo? —pregunta sutil levantándose.
  * ¿Algo de qué? Ayer llego más ebrio que nunca y no le entendí nada. —McMissile se levantó y de su ropa saca un sobre pequeño de color amarillo.
  * Quiero que veas esto.



Lightning abre el sobre, hay un par de fotos en el. De Francesco besando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta. McMissile espera una especie de reacción agresiva o sumamente triste. Algo menos neutral como lo que ve ahora.

  * La primera es de hace cinco días y la segunda es de ayer, estuvo con la actriz y modelo Marinette Dupain, debo decir que con bastante secreto y confidencia, sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que son reales.
  * Él-
  * Eran hoteles y fueron a habitaciones, así que asumo que si pasó lo que supones ¿Se lo dirás?
  * Me siento un poco… mal… ¿Podrías irte? No quiero que Edward te vea y piense que algo está mal. —No ve su rostro. McMissile lo interpreta como el querer estar solo por un momento. Toma el sobre y parte en tranquilo silencio.



Al escucharle salir de la casa sube al segundo piso y se paró en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, Francesco sigue dormido. Se recuesta de la pared y se dejó caer lentamente recostado a la pared. Por eso llegó tan ebrio, quizás esperando confesárselo entre la borrachera o quizás no.

Quien sabe. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de saberlo.

  * Quiero creer que lo hiciste por algo. —murmura lloroso a si mismo, aunque en cuanto escucho una voz se traga absolutamente todo lo que sentía por esa información reciente.
  * ¿Te pasa algo papi? —pregunta Edward restregando su ojo derecho con un peluche en la mano. Se pone frente a McQueen que solo se limpia la cara.
  * No pasa nada cielo. Si quieres anda a dormir un poco más con tu papá ¿Sí? Llego tarde anoche y no quiso despertarte—Edward asiente y entra en la habitación donde Francesco duerme _¿Seré tan ciego para creer que esto no es importante o tan iluso par creer que tiene una razón?_ Exhala con el rostro enrojecido y los labios húmedos.



**— Fin Flash Back —**

  * Pero… pero **…** —Sigue sin hacerle sentido. Siempre en la televisión cuando se enteran de cosas así se separan. Adiós, finito, hasta aquí.
  * Es algo de adultos Envy, está bien si aún no lo comprendes, no te mortifiques por eso. Termina de comer, cuando Edward baje de ahí tendrá más energía aun cuando debería ser al revés. —toma la hamburguesa y da un gran mordico.



Tal y como lo dijo: Edward parece incluso más animado, pero ya han probado todos los juegos mecánicos así que caminan entre la multitud –sin atreverse a soltar la mano de Lightning por miedo a perderse-, fueron a la sección de juegos y premios.

  * Mira ese, es una mini Miku. —señalo Edward en uno de los puestos, hay múltiples muñecos de felpa de diferentes formas y series. El que llama su atención era la de Miku Hatsune.
  * Hay uno de Utena ahí también. —murmuro Envy.
  * Creo poder ganarlos—dijo Lightning viendo de que se trata el juego, puntería, debe disparar con una escopeta a unas botellas o a los blancos—. Disculpe…—dijo esperanzado de que el hombre hablara inglés. Para su suerte al menos se entienden. Toma el arma y apunto, tiene buena puntería ahora.



Antes era un maldito desastre.

No le cuesta nada ganar el juego dos veces y el encargado le da ambas figuras y además de eso una caja de regalo, señalando un cartel informando que de ganar más de una vez se obtiene un presente sorpresa, cosa extraña a la que no se negó.

Siendo que ya está oscureciendo se dirigen al estacionamiento, directo al Ferrari y así volver al hotel donde se hospedan.

  * ¿Que hay dentro? —preguntan a la vez
  * Ni idea, debe ser algo pesado—Agita la pequeña caja—. Un unicornio no será, de eso estoy seguro—Bromeo, rompe el papel y la abre. Saca el contenido. Es una cadena plateada en forma de placa militar _—. Nuestro pequeño infinito nunca será olvidado… Pase el tiempo que pase siempre estaremos unidos Y.S_ —Lee y arruga el ceño—. Parece que alguien está enamorado al escribir esto.
  * Qué raro, te llegan puras cosas románticas. —dijo Edward con gesto enfurruñado, Lightning paso el dedo por la pequeña arruga.
  * Se te va a marcar y dejaras de ser guapo. Hacen miles de cosas así, quizás para que se lo regalen entre parejas, aunque el diseño no es el más atractivo—menciona y lo pone en la cajita de nuevo—, Vamos a la pista a ver cómo van con el auto y luego al hotel, deben hacer tarea.
  * Está bien. —dijeron ambos sin mayor cosa, no era como que les quedara mucha.



~ *** * *** * ~

  * Ustedes se lo toman demasiado en serio. —Lightning ve su auto con admiración su auto, el cual ya está casi listo.
  * Lo tendremos listo dentro de poco para que practiques, después de todo será la penúltima carrera en esta zona de Japón. —anuncia Wildo, el cual está impecable junto a Luigi, cosa contradictoria con sus demás familiares que están más sucios que nunca.
  * Cierto, lo olvidaba—Suspira—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.
  * ¡Espera! Esto lo encontramos en una de las puertas, es tuyo supongo—dijo Wildo tendiéndole algo. Lightning lo tomo y lo ve. Por muy oportuno que suene, es una placa casi idéntica a la que recibió en el regalo sorpresa de la feria.
  * ¿Qué es eso? —Envy intentando verla.
  * Es una cadena que me dieron hace muchísimos años, creí que era de buena suerte y por eso la dejaba ahí metida todo el tiempo, aunque hay olvidado que está ahí. —explica con sencillez viéndola placa.
  * Tengo hambre, vamos a comer. —dijo Edward apurando.



~ *** * *** ~

  * Y no me invitaron, me siento terriblemente olvidado. —informa Francesco de forma deprimida y juguetona mientras comen, llevando una mano a su pecho y dejando su cabello caerle un poco por la cara.
  * Estabas practicando. —excusan al unisón simpleza. Francesco frunce los labios. _Encantadores…_
  * Que buena es mi familia. —quejumbra dramático y Lightning rio.
  * Solo pensaba en ti, para ver si así lograbas por lo menos robarme el primer lugar por unos segundos. —comenta confiada, ya que llevaba dos de cuatro carreras ahí en Sapporo.
  * El egocentrismo te va a hacer perder amor mío. —comunica el italiano de forma melosa y Lightning tan solo el miro de forma cariñosa. Arrugando un poco la nariz al reír.
  * Mira quien lo dice. ¿El burro hablando de orejas?
  * O el sol hablando de brillo. —Edward y Envy no dicen nada, tan solo observando como mudos espectadores la relación semi-competitiva que tenían esos dos por momentos.



La realidad es que no pueden pasar ni un día sin competir por algo. Sea lo que sea. Esta vez serán apodos cariñosos aparentemente.

~ *** * *** * ~

  * Gracias por no botar las flores. —dijo acomodándolas en algunos floreros que le trajeron de la recepción. Francesco tan solo lo ve ordenarlas de forma que queden bien distribuidas en la habitación.
  * Te gustaron, al final terminaría con remordimiento. —dijo excusa echado en la cama boca abajo. La verdadera razón es que al haber destruido una sola se imagina y casi adivina lo que Lightning le diría, de seguro algo como: _No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro para estar celoso de que me enviaran unas flores_ o algo similares.
  * Aja—rueda los ojos. Al terminar sube a la espalda de Francesco, pegando su pecho contra su espalda —. Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?
  * Por supuesto ¿Qué se debe esa pregunta tan rara? —pregunta algo extrañado dándosela vuelta, pegado pecho con pecho.
  * Por nada ¿Tú tienes algo que decirme? —contrapregunta insinuante, Francesco le acaricia un poco el cabello con una expresión neutral. _Quisiera saber que pasa por su mente… Nunca pone esa cara,_ guardan silencio, en la misma postura.
  * McMissile no ha encontrado nada sobre lo de los frenos, tampoco yo he podido conseguir nada—dijo de forma esquiva y acariciando sin malicia el cuello de Lightning —. ¿Qué es esto? —saca un par de cadenas. Al hacerlo se ven dos placas.
  * ¿Estás? —Toma ambas placas—. Una me la gane hoy en la feria, la otra me la dio—parpadea confundido ante sus propias palabras y arruga la frente—. Me la dio…
  * ¿No recuerdas? ¿Será tu papa? —Tienta a falta de opciones probables.
  * Él nunca me regalaba alguna otra cosa que no fueran libros y mi madre me da únicamente juguetes y de vez en cuando ropa—Mira la placa que tiene desde niño, recuerda quien se la dio. Tiene una inscripción al igual que la otra—. _Tan juntos como la vida y la muerte, siempre unidos en nuestro infinito R. S._ —leyó casi para si mismo
  * ¿Otra vez R.S? —pregunta mosqueado. Lightning tan solo suspiro.
  * No se quien es, tampoco me acuerdo, si en verdad me conoce de niño esto es una prueba de que estuvo conmigo en ese tiempo. Siempre pensé que me traía suerte y por eso no le sacaba del auto, supongo que con el tiempo y contigo volviéndome loco se me olvido que la tenía. —dijo entre pensativo y juguetón.
  * Jumm…—no quiso decir más nada al respecto.



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿En serio quieren ir justo, justo ahora? —vuelve a interrogar McQueen incrédulo.
  * En nueve días nos iremos. Queremos ir a la piscina—Se les está haciendo demasiada costumbre hablar a la vez. Francesco niega con la cabeza, justo da la casualidad de que cuando Lightning y el quieren ir al gimnasio del hotel sus dos polluelos querían ir a la piscina.
  * Ugh… está bien, iré con ellos—dijo Lightning de forma resignada. Francesco lo detiene antes de que tome rumbo a ponerse un bañador.
  * Iré yo, anda al gimnasio, yo iré en la tarde. — Entra en la habitación. Lightning rodo los ojos y vuelve a tomar el pequeño envase de agua que lleva, tomando rumbo al gimnasio.
  * No sabe que Lightning fuera al gimnasio. —dijo Envy viéndolo caminar.
  * Va al menos una vez a la semana, dos si no tiene trabajo al igual que papa, les gusta mantener la forma. Aunque mi papi casi no se le marcan los músculos de los brazos papá dice que se le pone firme el trasero- Aunque no sé qué tiene es que ver. — rememora la extraña conversación.
  * Es verdad que Lightning no tiene tanto pectoral… Pero Francesco sí, no entiendo por qué. Con la ropa ajustada se marca tanto. —dijo Envy de forma pensativa buscando una explicación.
  * _Man tits._
  * Aun así no entiendo a ninguno de los dos. Lightning sobre todo.
  * Es por tanta hormona femenina en su cuerpo, no le deja que se le marque del todo el abdomen—dijo Francesco apareciendo— ¿Vamos o no?



~ *** * *** ~

  * Qué raro verte sin Francesco. —Deja la pesa en su lugar y mira a quien le hablo. Se sienta y respira agitado.
  * Qué raro verte sin traje formal. —Contraataca amistosa, McMissile va tan solo con una camiseta, y un pantalón deportivo mientras que Lightning lleva de la misma forma una camisa de tirantes y un short de color negro.
  * _Touche_ —ríe. McQueen tomo un paño y se secó el sudor—. Que raro, en serio, que Francesco no esté aquí
  * Se fue con Edward y Envy a la piscina, vendrá más tarde—explica—. Y tú, no sabía que te estabas quedando en este hotel también. Considerando que nos costó bastante el conseguir una habitación
  * Tengo métodos—Se pone en la máquina que está al lado del banco de pesas donde se encuentra Lightning—. Además, con lo que paso hace unos días no es como que pueda alejarme demasiado.
  * No me acordaba del momento en el que tengo guardaespaldas—dijo entre acusador y haciéndose el desentendido. McMissile tan solo toma las barras y se alza sin ninguna dificultad. Lightning le mira mal, a McMissile se le marcaban bastante los brazos a pesar de ser tan delgados—. No me ignores.
  * El guardaespaldas no habla cuando se ejercita—excusa. Lightning sintiéndose retado se levanta y se coloca en la maquina frente a McMissile, siendo la misma y en lugar de apoyarse de la parte de arriba lo hizo de los lados y siendo casi de forma acrobática logro ponerse en parada de manos—. ¿Cuándo esto se vuelve un reto? —pregunta divertido ante el mohín al revés de McQueen.
  * Desde el momento… en el que me empezaste a acosar de nuevo—dijo con de dificultad.
  * No te estoy acosando, solo te protejo aun cuando te lastimas tu solo. —responde con naturaleza. McQueen baja y se cruza de brazos.
  * Que mentiroso eres. —gruñe enfurruñado.



~ *** * *** ~

  * Tan solo es cuestión de lógica, son tan pequeños no me van a ganar. —decía sumamente tranquilo sentado en el borde de la piscina, mientras que Edward y Envy están muertos del cansancio, han tratado de ganarle en una carrera de nado, perdieron miserablemente –más de trece veces-.
  * No es justo. —lloriqueo Edward.
  * O pierdes o ganas, supéralo hijo mío—dijo Francesco hasta que siente como le cae un balde de agua—. Ja-ja muy graciosito… Te voy a— Antes de terminar la amenaza vio a quien le hay tirado el agua.
  * ¿Hacerme que Francesco? —pregunta Lightning con una sonrisa retadora, va todo sudado y con el cabello sujeto de manera precaria.
  * Lo que quisiera hacer ahora no es apto para niños, te lo digo más tarde en la habitación. —Acomoda el cabello hacia atrás mirando a su esposo de forma coqueta, guiña el ojo y sonríe ladino, Lightning rueda los ojos y deja el balde a un lado.
  * No tienes remedio—Niega suavemente con la cabeza, Francesco nota que Lightning tiene ambas cadenas en el cuello—. Me iré a- GYAHASHDSG—lo jala y tira a la piscina.
  * Uh-oh…—dijo Edward tomando distancia.
  * ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Envy al verlo, Lightning salió del agua con todo el pelo en la cara.
  * Solo es… precaución—dijo Edward de manera escueta y nerviosa
  * Con que estas tenemos… —murmura Lightning abriendo su empapada melena y antes de que Francesco pueda reaccionar McQueen lo jala y hunde poniendo todo su peso sobre Francesco.



Al momento de salir sin querer McQueen también se cae llevando a Francesco con él, mientras todos en la piscina ven la escena con aire curioso y chismoso, algunos grabando lo que pasa mientras Edward y Envy se ríen a carcajada limpia por lo infantil que es esa pelea de estarse hundiendo uno al otro.

~ *** * *** ~

  * Ughhh estoy muerto—balbuce Lightning tirado en la cama. —Ni siquiera hemos salido del hotel y me siento más cansado que nunca.
  * Levantaste pesas, tu cuerpo en el aire, hiciste piruetas y casi una hora en al caminadora, aparte técnicamente estábamos peleando en la piscina, no me sorprende que estés cansado. —acaricia el cabello rubio y liso, sintiéndolo húmedo.
  * Ya lo sé… pero me sigue fastidiando el ponerme tan delgado, pronto voy a sentir que me van salir senos. —refunfuña molesto.
  * Son solo hormonas, si te hiciera la operación esto no pasaría. —dijo sentándose en la cama.
  * Sabes que lleva riesgo de muerte, mi suerte es mala en lo que a salud respecta. —Exhibe su desagrado, le han ofrecido el sacarle la mayor cantidad de progesterona y dar paso a la testosterona, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de que su cuerpo lo rechace y pueda morir.
  * Lo sé, pero si tú lo quieres intentar… al menos dímelo antes ¿Sí? —aun juega con la melena de su marido.
  * No haría algo así sin decirte, sabes que no te oculto a nada así como tú tampoco. —Es una indirecta, la cual Francesco decide ignorar.
  * Si… Lo sé. —responde seco.



Al pasar un rato, en el cual se han acomodado, Lightning termina dormido sobre Francesco, tan solo le ve dormir y acaricia el rostro lentamente, en eso ve relucir ese par de placas que lo están atormentando. Antes de intentar siquiera tocarlas se detuvo.

  * No tengo ni derecho para reclamarte... ¿Verdad? —Una sonrisa nostálgica y deprimida se muestra en su rostro. Ve la expresión compungida que se forma en el rostro de McQueen. _Quisiera que no me odies y abandones, pero es lo más seguro que sucedería si te digo…_



**—Flash Back—**

  * No seas aburrido Francesco~ Antes eras un fiestero y apasionado. —Se queja la mujer viendo a el castaño vestirse.
  * Me volví aburrido, me importa poco lo que digas. —responde entre dientes cerrando la camisa, tiene que bañarse bastante bien para quitarse el aroma.
  * Ugh, ese idiota te quito lo que eres…—refunfuño y sintió una mano en el cuello
  * No te atrevas a insultarle o siquiera a referirte a él. —Advierte con los dientes apretados, asustando a la mujer de gran belleza, ojos azules y cabello negro.
  * S-si quieres que lo haga ¿Por qué no hacer otro encuentro? —Ofrece coqueta. Francesco la suelta con violencia en la cama, importándole poco que la sábana se deslice y verla desnuda.
  * Dos encuentros, en eso quedamos, espero más nunca verte en la vida y que te alejes de él y si me entero que hiciste algo para-
  * ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si no me has hecho nada aun cuando te advertí la semana pasada… No me harás nada, solo para poder tener tu conciencia limpia. —dice ella en tono burlón e importándole poco el que la viera sin nada.
  * Me tomaste desprevenido… Pero ahora tengo unos muy buenos contactos… Así que muestra ahora un poco de dignidad y acepta que sencillamente estoy casado.
  * El mayor desperdicio del universo, tu eres un ser libre, esto no te favorece, al final vendrá por tu cuenta a mí. —Asegura ella. Francesco se termina de abrochar el pantalón y toma el celular de la mujer.
  * Eres peor de lo que fui antes Marinette, asquerosa—dijo rompiendo el celular sin dificultad a la mitad y tomando la memoria SD frente a la pasmada mirada de Marinette—. Y fui Militar, se de espionaje cariño, así que la extorsión con material no va conmigo y mucho menos contigo siendo tan evidente. —Se da media vuelta guardando la memoria rota en el bolsillo.
  * ¡No trates de fingir que esto no te gusto! —Chilla ella colérica.
  * En lo absoluto, creí que te habías dado cuenta, jamás en mi vida he tenido encuentros sexuales tan forzados, como se nota que ya no me atraes en lo más mínimo. —dicho esto salió de la habitación y seguidamente del hotel.



Tiene una sola cosa en la mente, no lo ha hecho por gusto, pero ¿Qué pensaría Lightning? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Querría dejarlo y llevarse a Edward? ¿Le odiaría? No cree poder soportar ninguna de las opciones. Además, también tiene la parte de la molestia que de seguro tomaría… teme que algo grave le pasara a Lightning, está muy reciente lo de haber perdido a la bebé y está muy mal, fingiendo que no por dignidad y evitar ver a sus conocidos preocupados.

  * Como se supone que se lo diga. —murmura para sí mismo dentro del Ferrari, junto a una cara de tristeza única.



**—Fin del Flash Back—**

Llega su turno de quedarse dormido, aun cuando afuera están tocando la puerta. Esa persona suspirando derrotada deja la caja frente a la puerta de al lado de los durmientes, toca y se marcha. Edward abre la puerta y ve la cajita, la toma y entra de nuevo en la habitación.

  * ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Envy dejando de lado su cuaderno y el lápiz.
  * No sé, está afuera—Ignora que tiene tarjeta de destino, lo abre. Hay un pequeño peluche de cabello negro, solo con ojos y nariz, como si tuviera uniforme y los ojos purpuras—. Es muy bonito.
  * ¿Lightning no se molestara porque abras cosas que son para él?
  * No se tiene que enterar—dijo volviendo a meter el muñeco. Saca lo otro que hay en la caja, es una foto en la que hay un niño rubio con un ramo de rosas azules en la mano, parece bastante triste. Prefiere dejarla ahí por seguridad, sin notar que tiene algo escrito atrás.



~ *** * *** ~

Llora con fuerza, tanto que alguien afuera de la casa entra por la puerta del jardín y llega rápidamente con el niño que está sentado en el piso desesperándose.

  * ¿¡Que hiciste Lightning!? —interroga con preocupación impresa en su rostro. Lightning alza la vista, sin poder distinguir su rostro por las lágrimas, la voz es gruesa y llega a intimidar.
  * E-es que… y-yo… Perdón…—lloriquea sin saber qué hacer. El adolescente con un botiquín ***** empieza a vendar las heridas abiertas en las muñecas del rubio, que sigue llorando y disculpándose.
  * Más nunca hagas algo como eso, JAMAS—Recalca con dureza. Al lado de quien le cura ve algo curioso, un pequeño muñeco de felpa, vestido de uniforme, cabello negro el cual cubría uno de sus ojos rojos, no tiene boca tan solo nariz—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?
  * Mama no está… papá tampoco… estoy aquí solo… siempre estoy solo… ya… ya no sé qué hacer. —balbucea desconsolado, por su parte el adolescente entiende al más joven, lleva unos nueve o diez años, siente que era más listo e incluso mejor que él. Al terminar de vendarle lo toma el rostro y lame las lágrimas que continúan cayendo.
  * No estás solo… est ***** … contigo. Jamás te abandonaría… te lo asegura. —dijo y acaricia con calidez fría su mejilla. Lightning le miró al rostro, de alguna forma le intimida, no logra verlo bien, hay mucha claridad. Tan solo siente un beso en los labios, bastante frío. Tierno y que le produjo temor al recibirlo.



**. . .**

  * ¡Ah! —Levanta sobresaltado, el abrazo posesivo de Francesco le hace quedarse en su sitio—. Que sueños más raros… No recordaba que… alguien en ese tiempo me ayudara. —murmura, el sueño es más fuerte. Por ello se vuelve a dormir, esperando no tener más sueños raros.



~ *** * *** ~

  * ¿Alguna razón en especial para que este aquí señor McMissile? —pregunta Yuusei quitándose los lentes. McMissile se sienta sin ningún permiso.
  * En las grabaciones del garaje encontré que alguien si saboteo el auto de Lightning. —informa con cautela, Yuusei no demuestra nerviosismo. Desde que no podía leer a Francesco desconfiaba muchísimo más de la gente, del único que no espera malos pensamientos u intenciones eran tan solo Lightning, Edward y Envy, siendo los más fáciles de deducir.
  * Vaya ¿Y quién es el culpable? —pregunta curioso.
  * No hay suficiente iluminación y no se ha podido ver nada, sin embargo, debo decir que es bastante extraño el tener tantas cámaras en un solo garaje además de eso que justamente ese mismo este tan poco iluminado—comenta con ironia altanería—. Si no le molesta yo me encargare de la seguridad del garaje de Lightning.
  * ¿Sigue insinuando que es mi culpa? —replica ofendido inflando el pecho—. Puedes examinarme, investigarme lo que necesites si es lo que quieres, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver.
  * Eso dicen muchos, está en mi ser y deber el desconfiar. —Ambos se miran retadores.
  * Su cara me es conocida… Tan solo tienes otro color de ojos y de cabellos—comento y McMissile afila la mirada—. Cuando era más joven recuerdo que había un hombre excesivamente buscado por la ley. Un sicario que asesino a muchos senadores en todas partes del mundo. —dice sintiendo lo pesado de la presencia de McMissile y su latente ira.
  * Si lo que buscas es extorsionarme o algo no te servirá de nada, a cambio de vivir tan solo debo hacer el papel de bueno. En cuanto a lo otro, te sugiero acostumbrarte a tener un ojo encima, porque no dejare que vigilarte. —Asegura levantándose y mirándole con la mirada digna de el más grande sicario del mundo



Yuusei lejos de dejarse intimidad tan solo le devuelve la mirada, un tanto más débil sin dejarse derrotar. Al momento de salir suspira y acaricia una flor que hay en un florero de su escritorio, una linda rosa amarilla.


	7. Ballo in costume

Buena parte del día se la han gastado durmiendo. Al momento de levantarse lo primero que les viene a la mente es comer, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que cada uno esté metido en sus propios pensamientos.

  * ¿Pasa algo? —cuestiona Edward al verlos tan distraídos.
  * No pasa nada—responde Lightning acariciándole el cabello—. Solo es que aún tenemos de sueño.
  * Mucho sueño. —dijo Francesco que está con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.
  * Pensé que no se te habían olvidado los modales en la mesa Francesco. —Al escuchar ese tono de regaño de parte de su madre, Francesco se pone recto con cara de sueño fatal. Eleonora suspira y se sienta en la silla que Lightning tomo de otra mesa.
  * Creí que ya no vendría. —comenta con una sonrisa cansina, no por molestia, sino que realmente se sentía agotado
  * Layla está muy inquieta en la habitación del hotel, no quise dejarla sola hasta que se acostumbrara a estar aquí, además el horario me está matando. —Cuenta sobándose la frente.
  * ¿Quién es ella? —pregunta Envy, nunca la ha visto, se parece bastante a Francesco.
  * Es mi abuela, Eleonora.
  * Cierto que ustedes no se han conocido. Eleonora él es Envy, un amigo de Edward en el colegio. —presenta Lightning.
  * _Assaggiare il mio cielo_ , no sabía que Edward tuviera un amigo tan cercano que estuviera con él hasta el otro lado del mundo. —ríe ella mirando con ternura al niño que se hay puesto completamente rojo
  * Un… gusto…—balbucea avergonzado, no parece una abuela, se ve bastante joven como para serlo.
  * ¿Han pensado en adoptarlo o algo así? —pregunta comiendo de la comida de Francesco.



El italiano sigue en otro mundo, muy aparte de este comedor. Ni siquiera Lightning es capaz de entender por qué está tan dormitado hoy. Podría rayarle la cara y no se daría cuenta sino hasta dos horas después.

  * No lo vamos a adoptar. —dijo la pareja, todos preguntan lo mismo, es irritante, ¿Qué acaso cada niño que esté con ellos va a ser su hijo?
  * Uh, parece que alguien ha estado teniendo pocas horas de sueño. —dijo Eleonora notando el mosqueo de los esposos.



Mejor dicho: Lightning irritado, Francesco en otro planeta.

  * Adelantaron la carrera, sabotearon mi auto… No puedo estar tranquilo hoy. —farfulla Lightning comiendo frustrado, que les adelantaran la carrera le ha mosqueado bastante.
  * No pasara nada esta vez, McMissile trajo a un ejército de agentes solo para vigilar y analizaran cada auto antes de que empiece la carrera—comenta Francesco, apoyado en su brazo con los ojos cerrados.



Edward mueve su comida, distraído, está preocupado por su papi y realmente no quiere que corriera otra vez si puede evitarlo. Si Francesco o Lightning ganan igual el trofeo iría a la misma casa. Por lo que el italiano puede hacerlo y dejar al rubio fuera de este posible desastre.

  * Edward no juegues con la comida—regaña Lightning con suavidad—. ¿No trajiste a Layla? —pregunta Lightning tomando jugo de naranja.
  * Sí,está afuera, no le dejaron entrar hasta aquí. —responde la mujer italiana.



Al terminar de comer y salir del buffet ven a la perrita ahí sentada esperándolos, al ver a Lightning se lanza encima de este y casi lo derrumba, está enorme y parece crecer con los días. Eleonora saca una correa de su bolso.

  * No estaría mal pasear un rato, al menos hasta que sea el momento de ir a la pista. —opina ella, Layla no deja de lamerle la cara a Lightning.
  * ¡Y ver tiendas! —exclaman Envy y Edward con los brazos arriba.
  * Y gastar otra millonada. —suspira Francesco, lo hizo más por drama que por otra cosa.
  * No vamos a comprar nada hoy además de otra maleta porque todo lo que hemos comprado, no cabe en la que nos trajimos—declara Lightning, Layla deja poner la pechera—. Así que cuidado y se les ocurre siquiera mirar algo. —advierte malhumorado.
  * Está bien. —dijo Envy mirando el piso y Edward se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros.



Sin necesidad de ir en un auto llegan pronto a un parque que hay cercano al hotel, bastante grande donde hay múltiples personas, algunas murmurando y reconociéndoles; otros haciendo ejercicios; algunos simplemente están ahí tirados en el césped, que es bastante particular pues casi todo es ciudad y ese pequeño pedazo de zona verde desubicado.

  * Layla parece muy contenta. —menciona Envy viendo que la perrita va caminando al lado de Lightning con la lengua afuera, en una especie de cara sonriente.
  * Pues es muy parecida a mí, le gusta mucho el andar por ahí—dijo quitándole la correa, Layla corre un buen rato cercano a ellos que se han acostado en la grama. Eleonora está sentada.
  * ¿Quién creen que gane esta vez de primero? —pregunta Edward mirando el cielo.
  * Obviamente yo. —responden Lightning y Francesco al mismo tiempo con tranquilidad, aunque se miraron y rieron suavemente.
  * Aquí no hay terracería mi cielo, podría ganarte. —Añade Francesco, Lightning se da la vuelta y le da un ligero besito.
  * No lo creo. —dice con ligera diversión.



Se quedan así un rato, viendo el cielo; después de un rato Layla se cansó y se echa sobre la pierna de Lightning. Cada uno pensando en algo distinto y bastante lejos el uno del otro.

Lightning tan solo tiene en mente lo extraño que es que le llegue un regalo con algo tan poco común como un collar con un mensaje romántico y unas notas en las que ese emisario decía conocerlo, agregando de la coincidencia entre ambas placas estilo militar.

Edward medita aquella foto, ese niño rubio se le hace familiar, debe haberlo visto en algún lado para sentirse así, siendo también el hecho de que es un regalo a su papi. Así que debe tener en relación a él.

Envy planifica como hablar con Francesco sin enfadarlo y sin que Lightning se entere, será como mantener una especie de secreto confidente con ambos esposos ya que Francesco creía que Lightning no sabe y Lightning espera para hablar, un revoltijo al que aún no le halla solución.

Francesco por su lado en completa lejanía a el tema de “engaño”: Está pensando en lo extraño de la presencia de McMissile casualmente en Japón y que justo así aparezca tanto un saboteador. Sumando a un fanático anónimo. Tendrá que hablar con Sephiroth para que lo ayude a conectar puntos sin hacer que Lightning se entere, mientras más tranquilo esté mejor.

Y por último Eleonora… ella solo piensa en el hermoso pajarito que va volando casi en círculos como un idiota. Si no está enterada de nada ¿Cómo va a sumergirse en uno de los problemas existenciales de todas formas?

  * Dis-disculpe—Lightning abre los ojos y ve a una chica bastante bonita con mechas de colores, con un acento marcado delatando que era propia de Japón—¿Po-podría firmarme esto? —extiende una foto que ha subido a su Instagram.
  * Claro—responde sentándose, la firma sin más, la chica en cuestión suelta un pequeño grito emocionado y se va corriendo—. Muy… bien…—Sin importar cuantas veces suceda, sigue siendo raro.
  * Ya veo venir el desastre. —Anuncia Francesco.



Efectivamente tuvo razón, apenas vieron el gesto amable y tranquilo de Lightning se forma una muchedumbre alrededor de ellos. Lightning intenta pasar y medio cumpliendo lo que piden. Llegado un momento se pasa de la raya.

  * ¿¡PODRÍAN CALMARSE UN POCO!? NO ME VOY EN TRES MESES, HAY SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA TOMAR FOTOS, PERO NO ME MATEN. —Chilla exasperado, sintiéndose en un capítulo de _The Walking Dead._
  * ¿Por qué debe pasar esto cada vez que vamos a un sito publico? —pregunta Edward que está firmemente aferrado a Francesco.
  * Esto es horrible. —dijo Envy de igual forma, hasta ahora nunca ha tenido que vivir esta escena.
  * Voy a demandar a mucha gente. —refunfuño Francesco.



**~ * * * ~**

  * ¿Qué les paso? —ríe Carla, vienen cubiertos de tierra y con una cara de cansancio única.
  * Fuimos a un parque. —responden los corredores a coro.
  * Me voy a cambiar. —avisa Francesco dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su garaje, aunque al ver a Yuusei aparecer gira sobre sus talones y abraza a Lightning por la espalda.



_Gran discreción_.

  * Creí que les hay pasado algo por que no llegaban, estuve por mandar guardias. —confieso en tono de preocupación. La incomodidad se hace palpable por el abrazo del italiano en el americano.
  * No fue nada grave, aún falta media hora, creo que estaremos listos—asegura Lightning con, eso hasta sentir un jalón—. ¿Layla?
  * Qué bonita, ¿Cuántos años tiene? —iba a acariciarle la cabeza, pero Layla hace ademan de morderle, ladra y está a poco de tirársele encima—. Cre-creo que no le caigo muy bien.
  * Ella es muy tranquila no se preocupe—Asegura en tono nervioso—. Layla quieta



Ordeno y ella tan solo sigue ladrándole a Yuusei, como si estuviera molesta o sintiera algo mal en él. Demás está decir que Francesco quiere que Lightning la suelte que le dé una mordida al organizador

— ¡Quieta! —Finalmente y con un sonido de súplica se sentó bajando la cola y las orejas—. Disculpe por eso.

  * No importa, nunca me he llevado muy bien con los perros.
  * —farfulla Francesco algo desconfiado.



Eleonora se lleva tanto a Edward y Envy como a Layla consigo a la primera fila de las gradas. La hora que queda para que dé inicio la carrera pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lightning debe admitir que está un poco nervioso. Eso no le va a impedir ganar, menos con Francesco tan confiado. Lo cual empieza a ser irritante.

Al iniciar Lightning va a la cabeza, dura así la mayor parte del circuito hasta que de forma mágica e inexplicable Francesco lo rebasa.

  * _Te veo en la meta mi cielo._ —dijo por el comunicador. Lightning frunce el ceño, pisa más a fondo el acelerador –de ser posible-. Ya está casi a unos metros de la línea de meta y no quiere que el final de esta primera parte del Prix fuera una especie de desempate entre él y Francesco.
  * Francesco…
  * _¿Dime?_ —pregunta sintiéndose vencedor, está casi ahí, casi pisando el rayado, con la bandera en blanco y negro agitándose por su victoria.
  * Buen intento. —Elogia en tono alegre.



El suelo no es del todo pavimento, es una especie de tierra dura, pero tierra al fin y derrapando de la mejor manera que Hudson le instruyo. Llega por unos miserables segundo antes que Francesco. Tendrían que ver la grabación para estar seguros. Al ambos parar y seguido de los demás ven la repetición en cámara lenta.

  * Y gano…—Empieza a decir el comentarista—. ¡ LIGHTNING MCQUEEN POR UN NEUMATICO!
  * Vaya que es experto en ganar por los pelos. —dice el otro comentarista. Francesco bastante molesto se vuelve a poner el casco y se dirige a su garaje, siendo seguido por Lightning. Francesco se baja del Ferrari y avienta el casco al suelo.
  * No te molestes, es solo una carrera, aún quedan muchas—asegura Lightning tono divertido para aligerarlo. Ambos son competitivos y aunque ciertamente se molesta, no es tan exagerado como Francesco.
  * Se supone que yo ganaría esta, no sé qué rayos hiciste pero yo iba a ganar. —brama dejando a relucir su ira poco controlada. Lightning se acerca y lo toma el rostro.
  * Es solo una carrera. Ya tendrás chance de ganarme en alguna. No te molestes por algo así. —Para Francesco, Lightning se vuelve tranquilizante, le abrazo por cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo con cariño… ¿Cómo hacerse una idea de vivir sin el si ya está tan acostumbrado a su calor?



Por no decir, que de otra manera se volvería loco. No importa cuanta terapia tome para solucionarlo, simplemente explota y lo frustra demasiado no poder controlarlo solo. Que deba tener a Lightning viendo esta forma tan horrible de él.

Una que se esfuerza por eliminar y ¡NO SE VA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO LE SALE TAN MAL?! Exhala frustrado. _Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate… Aquí no… ni en el hotel… ni en ningún lugar…_ Mientras más se regaña, más siente que su pulso se va relajando. Ya tendría chance de ganar. Lightning siempre hace esto. Es su especialidad. Debería de estar acostumbrado.

  * Buena carrera. —Al alzar ambos la vista hallan a Shu entrando junto a Carla y Raúl.



Siendo el primero un japonés de cabello blanco. Un raro caso de japonés albino. Su cabello en corte cuadrado siendo blanco y a veces un tono ligerísimo de rubio dependiendo de la luz. Ojos rasgados de color púrpura y piel pálida. Es el japonés más llamativo que nadie verán en su vida. Eso sin duda.

  * Lo sé, soy fabuloso, soy Lightning McQueen. —Burla, arremedando a su marido, agita la melena hacia Francesco que ríe suavemente al igual que los demás.
  * Es raro que vengas a socializar. —comenta Francesco ciertamente extrañado, aunque Shu es un buen amigo no hablan mucho. Es de esas amistades silenciosas y de gusto por la compañía.
  * Lo que pasa es que quiere preguntarles algo, pero le da pena, dilo hombre que no muerden… Al menos no gente, las almohadas por otro lado… —ríe Raúl, con su característico indiscreto, no puede evitar soltar chistes así. Lightning está acostumbrado.



Además de que no son hechos con mala intención.

  * E-es que…—Shu se pone rojo, le da vergüenza.
  * Lo que quiere decir es que mañana es su Cumpleaños y quiere que todos vayamos a una fiesta que organiza con su familia y demás amigos japoneses. —explica Carla ante la traba del albino.
  * Oh ¿Por qué no iríamos? —pregunta Lightning, sabiendo la fama de fiestero que tiene Francesco.



Con solo decir fiesta levanta la cabeza siempre. Sea falsa alarma o no.

  * Lo que pasa es que como me hacen una cada año esta vez tendría como tema principal el Cosplay— explica cohibido—. Todos deben ir vestidos de algún personaje, el que sea o sino no se podrá entrar.
  * No le veo problema… siempre y cuando pueda llevar a los enanos.
  * ¿¡A QUIEN EL DICES ENANO!? —Voltean por el grito, Edward con una vena saltada en la frente, casi echando humo.
  * No le agrandes el complejo. —pide Lightning y Francesco tan solo ensancha su sonrisa. Esto mejora su humor neutral en un ochenta por ciento. Sí, es de esos padres crueles.
  * No hay ningún problema ¿Ellos no beben verdad?
  * Por supuesto que no. —Apresura a decir el rubio.
  * No hay problema... Ya les tengo los Cosplay y todo—Avisa con una sonrisa de índole inocente. Lightning se espera lo peor, conociendo a los japoneses, lo que Shu escogió para él no será precisamente recatado.
  * Hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, será tan divertido—Fantasea Eleonora—. Y no solo estos dos se mantendrás lejos del alcohol—dijo mirando significativamente a Francesco y a Lightning. Sabe el desastre que son capaces de armar. Esta vez mejor que no suceda.
  * ¿Cuándo nos das los disfraces? —pregunta Francesco para ignorar el comentario de su madre.



**~ * * * ~**

  * ¿Esto es realmente necesario? —interroga Lightning con los ojos cerrados, el Cosplay, como se imaginó, no es tan decente. Al menos no rayaba tanto en lo sexual como temía.
  * Shu me pidió el favor. Quédate quieto que casi termino, agradece que tengo buen pulso. —farfulla Carla que también está ya vestida.



Ella va con un mini –resaltando el mini- short de jean, camisa que dejaba en visto su abdomen plano y liso, un par de correas rodeando sus hombros; un par de armas –reales con balas de fogueo-, y una muy, pero muy bien colocada peluca de color fucsia bastante oscuro.

  * Si, sobre todo para un maquillaje en todo mi muslo y pecho—refunfuña Lightning—. ¿Cómo se supone que me llamo?
  * Apolo Agana Belea—responde con cierta dificultad —. Listo, ahora no te toques la cara en unos treinta minutos porque si no quien te va a matar seré yo. —Advierte guardando todo el maquillaje. Lightning se levanta y mirar en el espejo.



El Cosplay es muy bueno, se notaba que Shu lo hay mandado a hacer con alguien profesional: Obvio estilo griego, con cadenas cruzando su pecho, marcas en el pecho y en la cara, un par y solo un par de extensiones para simular un par de mejores que cian frente a su pecho.

  * ¿Ya están listo? —pregunta saliendo del baño.
  * Es difícil no estar listo con este hermoso traje. —Edward está aun modelando ese traje de Pikachu que le queda grande.



Shu se equivocó de talla, pero el niño no piensa aceptar que se lo quiten.

  * El mío es un poco más difícil de poner. —gruñe Envy con un traje de Bulbasaur. Lightning se desconecta un momento viéndolos. Quiere tomarles una gran y enorme foto para su celular. _Cosas de padres._
  * Ya podemos irnos—responde Francesco saliendo de otro cuarto de la habitación del hotel. Tiene unos pantalones estilo arábico, un top que tan solo cubre sus pectorales y deja a la vista su abdomen marcado. Lightning desvía la vista, es raro ver a Francesco con cabello negro –por la peluca-.



Su vista, de todos modos, sigue en otros lugares más importantes de Francesco. Evidentemente, el abdomen. Bonito y bien hecho abdomen.

  * Vamos a montar una foto al Instagram. —ofrece Edward sacando el celular de uno de los bolsillos de su traje. La capucha le cae demasiado en la cara y debe arreglarlo a cada rato.
  * Y pensar que quería montarla yo en mi perfil… Que le haremos. —suspira Lightning rendido, se pone más atrás de Edward y haciendo alguna mueca Edward toma la foto.



_Para la fiesta en Cosplay #ApoloTheGod #JudalEterno #Pikachusexy #AlabadoseaBulbasaur #VivaJapon #Party #instamoment_

  * Tengo la impresión de que Shu se molestara si no te pones los lentes de contacto. —comenta Francesco. El traje se supone que lleva lentes de contacto dorados.
  * Se me irritan los ojos y lo sabes, además con mi cabello basta—Presume caminando a la puerta moviendo la cadera en deje exagerado—. ¿Me sigues Aladino? —pregunta coqueto y burlón.
  * Como quiera mi dios del sol. —responde de la misma manera dándole un besito en la oreja



_Hay que buscar qué hacer en estos momentos,_ piensan Envy y Edward a la vez, estirando los labios y viéndolos con incomodidad y cansancio.

**~ * * * ~**

  * Ya se están tardando.



Es como el inicio de cualquier fiesta: Ambiente tranquilo, con gente hablando, saludándose, música japonesa, lo de todos los días. Con todos vestidos de algún personaje, por eso se les dificulta encontrar a las personas. Eleonora con su ropa dejaba ver su porte: El de una reina y que más que de la reina roja de Alicia… o alguna parodia de esta.

  * Hubo problemas en el camino. —Francesco pone los ojos en blanco al decir esto, había sido tan tremendamente frustrante el cómo los dos niños están peleándose por alguna estupidez a la cual no presta atención.
  * Bueno, no importa, es momento de divertirse un rato. —dijo ella con entusiasmo.



Socializan con quien se podía, pues no todos hablan inglés. Con los que si mantienen una conversación bastante entretenida, aunque esta repentina separación le ha mosqueado bastante a Francesco. Siendo tan grande el salón y siendo tanta gente el encontrar a Lightning es difícil.

Ya ni siquiera se encuentra a sí mismo para empezar.

Lightning siente un jalón en la cintura cuando se aproxima a donde baila la gente, haciendo un honor al inicio de una fiesta de alta sociedad o por ese estilo. Parpadea confundido siguiendo la corriente, no conoce a ese hombre, es más alto que el, cabello negro especialmente largo –que bien podía ser una peluca- y un traje bastante particular estilo griego.

  * Pareces asustado. —comenta divertido dándole una vuelta, siendo Lightning la parte femenina del baile
  * ¿Yuusei? —pregunta sorprendido.
  * El mismo, que curioso que vengamos de la misma mitología… aunque no de la misma serie. —dice divertido, tomando con más fuerza la cintura de Lightning porque este casi tropieza de la impresión.
  * Si… claro…—dijo nervioso— ¿Usted es…?
  * —se presenta simplemente. Al terminar la canción y entre tanta gente pierde a Yuusei de vista casi al instante.
  * ¿Pe-pero qué? —Al sentir otro jalón miro hacia arriba, por lo menos ahora es Francesco—. Gracias. —suspiro
  * ¿Muy divertido con él? —Interroga con mal tono, al empezar la música tan solo siguen la corriente.
  * Por su puesto que no



_Tsuki no hikari ni yorisoi_

_Kimi no koe ni samayou **  
**Mune ni shimiru kotonoha wa_

  * Pues lo aprecias, demasiado de hecho.
  * No seas dramático.



_Koi wo egaita hoshi furu yoru to_

_Iki wo tometa toki no umi_

_Togamerareta jubaku toite_

  * Solo te quiero a ti. —aprovecho el acercamiento para darle un beso en los labios y darle una sonrisa amorosa, Francesco prefiere dejar el tema de lado y seguir.



_Contrólate…_ esta vez disfrutando el momento con su marido y admirándole de forma más disimulada que el resto de las personas. Un sutil y tierno estado de admiración cariñosa que se mantiene a pesar de los años.

Boukyaku no _kanata Lunar Maria_

_Minamo ni ukabu ai_

_Mikazuki no fune de koeyou_

_Kimi ga hoshii kara_

_Adamu to Ibu no deai ni_

_Ono ga sadame kasanete_

_Shitataru kindan no kajitsu wo_

_Kuchibirugoshi ni ajiwau_

_Fukisusabu kaze oshiyoseru nami_

_Ten wo kirisaku rakurui_

_Nani wo sureba kimi ni tsutau_

Por alguna razón siente que la canción es para Lightning, desvía la mirada un solo segundo hacia el cantante. Similar a la ropa griega y aunque por la distancia no ve bien, tal vez es el mismo que está bailando con Lightning hace un momento.

_Mihatenu sen no yume_

_Suihei no saki ni aru no ka_

_Akatsuki no sora ga_

_Minamo ni ukabu ai_

_Taizai ni yakaretemo ii **  
** Kimi ga hoshii kara **  
** Utakata ni kieta nukumori wo_

Al terminar los dos van a descansar, Edward y Envy están con Eleonora y el lugar tiene seguridad por todos lados, así que están relativamente tranquilos en cuanto a ellos.

  * ¿Puedes traerme una cerveza? Me da mucha sed. —Pide con voz arrastrada, Francesco tan solo resopla y va a buscar la cerveza, nada era peor que Lighting quejándose –cuando así lo quería, porque si no, no decía nada-.
  * ¿Ya estás cansado?
  * ¡HIIA! —Casi le da un ataque. A su lado hay un hombre de cabello algo verdusco, ropa estilo griego y un solo ojo visible.
  * ¿Yuusei? —pregunta tentativamente. Con una mano en el pecho.
  * —ríe divertido de ser reconocido.
  * Pero está vestido de otra forma…—murmura para sí mismo con voz muy baja, apenas audible con el escándalo.
  * Me cambie, el otro no me convencía tanto, este sin embargo es de lo mismo que el tuyo—Informa emocionado y con deje infantil—. ¿Te gustaría bailar? —Ofrece con tono ilusionado.
  * Estoy cansado… Además ya bailamos. —Le recuerda inclinando la cabeza a un lado y la expresión llena de confusión ¿Qué le pasa? Parece haberse olvidado.
  * ¿Lo hicimos? —dijo extrañado y Lightning le mira aun más sorprendido—. Oh… cierto—Se responde y aclara la garganta—. Bueno, debo irme a hablar unos amigos, espero que te vaya bien lo que falta de la fiesta.



No supo cómo interpretarlo. No llevan ni dos horas en este lugar. La fiesta promete durar hasta muy pasada la madrugada. Decide no pensar de más en esta extraña aparición de Yuusei. Así se evita el dolor de cabeza. Envidia su velocidad para cambiarse de ropa.

Incluso el maquillaje se lo cambió.

Francesco no llegaba y está empezando a aburrirse, tan solo veía a la gente bailar y pasar frente a el hablando en japoneses por lo que entendía ni medio rábano. ve a Edward a lo lejos comiendo con Envy una gran montaña de dulces, frunció el ceño y levantándose camino hasta la lejana mesa que ve casi de milagro

  * Que les dije sobre comida chatarra. —Edward y Envy sudan frío y sueltan todo lo que tenían en las manos haciéndose los inocentes.
  * Ejeje… Y-yo no está comiendo esto. —ríe Edward de forma nerviosa. Lightning levanta una ceja.
  * Acabamos de comernos ese pollo extraño que sabrá dios de que está relleno, sabía horrible, pero el señor Shu nos está mirando y no podíamos dejar nada —lloriqueaba Envy.
  * Solo por esta vez se los voy a pasar. Para la próxima los pondré a comer tanto brócoli que se les pondrán las uñas verdes—De por si suena escalofriante, asienten de forma frenética—. Bien… Edward, llegó el momento.
  * ¿Ya? Pero si yo no-
  * Tranquilo que sale sobre la marcha, además esto nos pasa por quedarnos dormidos



Pasan entre la multitud llegan a la tarima y ambos toman un micrófono, no habían podido comprar un regalo para Shu –por quedarse dormidos todo el santo día-. sin embargo, ellos saben lo mucho que a él le gusta la música, por lo cual esto puede hacer que su descuido no sea peor.

**_Hey-o here comes a danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o _ **

**_Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, a courtesy call_ **

Si de por si uno destaca, ambos siendo la misma sangre ya es mucho para el muy emocionado público. Edward hace movimientos más sencillos e inocentes por ser un niño de siete años, no siendo el caso de Lightning que aprovechando la poca ropa hacia fuertes movimientos de cadera cuando es necesario y concordante con el ritmo.

**I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
** _When it hits it shakes me to the core  
And makes me stronger than before  
_ **It?s not a question about trust  
But will you stand with us  
** _Can you feel it, make it real and_

**I think it might wash away tonight** _  
_ **Awaken from this never ending fight**   
_It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

_There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
_ **When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around**   
_But survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
_ **Can you feel it, make it real and  
Make me feel it**

_I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

Intercambian los micrófonos en el aire solo por impresionar, queriendo lucirse únicamente.

**_Hey-o here comes a danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, hey-o  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin' like a disco ball  
This your last warning, a courtesy call_ **

  * ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shu! —Exclaman a la vez y el nombrado está rojo como tomate en la primera fila, Francesco al lado de este y mirándole con el ceño algo fruncido antes de dar una risa arrugando ligeramente la nariz, cuando va a bajar de la tarima pues Edward ya lo había hecho, siente algo en su cuello.
  * ¡McQueen! —Se desploma, arranca lo que se clavó en su cuello: Una especie de dardo con la punta roja. Parpadea de forma repetida y se acuesta totalmente en el suelo. Su vista tornándose borrosa, oscura.
  * ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! —grita Shu, mientras algunas personas huyen como si hubiese habido un disparo.
  * ¿Lightning puedes verme? —No alcanza a ver nada, asiente muy ido de la realidad. _Es Francesco, creo… Que sueño…_ —. Lightning … Hey no te duermas… ¡Lightning!




	8. Strani Evento

— ¿Acepta usted al Lightning McQueen, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza y hasta que la muerte les separe?

—Acepto. —Francesco destila emoción y alegría por todo su ser, siendo el mismo caso en Lightning. Este lo demuestra en la sonrisa enamoradiza.

—Acepta usted a Francesco Bernoulli...—Da el mismo discurso. Por alguna razón Francesco se siente nervioso, paranoia usual de su parte. Lo importante de ello, es que al menos no la demuestra o actúa por impulso. Mantiene la postura y paciencia en lugar de hacer algún gesto.

—Acepto. —responde con firmeza, con la misma sonrisa emocionada y suave.

—Los declaro marido y marido, pueden besarse ya. —Declara el sacerdote y Francesco casi cargándolo da el beso. Los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

* * *

— ¿No estás muy acelerado? —pregunta Lightning en un suspiro. Francesco está quitando lentamente el pantalón mientras le besaba el cuello prisa. Francesco lo muerde en el cuello, sin dirigir una mirada directo a su rostro.

—Voy lento, muy lento para mi gusto, pero esta vez te quiero complacer un poquito—Aun tiene la mayor parte de su ropa, la camisa abierta dejando ver su marcado pecho y abdomen—. Además, quisiera tenerte así siempre. —comenta como un ronroneo abrazándolo cuando le tumbo en la cama

—Ya estamos casados, no debería ser un problema. —responde estirando el cuello y dándole un besito corto en la comisura de los labios. Profundizado por el italiano.

Apoyo los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Lightning mientras este baja las manos hasta el bóxer ajeno, quitando el cinturón y bajando parte del pantalón. Su rostro se va tornando cada vez más rojo a medida que hace contacto con la piel y el ya despierto miembro viril.

—¿Ansioso? —jadea al cortar el beso. Lightning tarda en responder, abochornado y falto de aire.

—La luna de miel es de los dos, también debo complacerte a ti. —No le pudo mirar a la cara por la vergüenza, el italiano sonríe libidinoso, baja la mano derecha hasta la ropa interior y empezando a estimular el pene erecto del rubio que deja salir un gemido avergonzado.

Entre los dos se continúan estimulando, siendo Lightning el primero en ceder y dejarse solo hacer. Francesco bastante en su excitación monta los blancos muslos de Lightning en sus hombros, con brusquedad y prisa, frotando la virilidad con las paredes internas del contrario.

Lightning gime de dolor y por impulso intenta alejarse de él.

— ¿Por qué... me huyes? — pregunta iniciando los embistes a su esposo con fuerza entre la excitación y la rabia. No tiene el más mínimo autocontrol en una situación así.

—M-me duele—balbucea, se aferra a los brazos anchos de Francesco, rasguñándolos para dejar fluir su adrenalina en alguna otra cosa—. Ve más... Lento...—pide entre gemidos agónicos. Francesco lo atrae más hacia su persona. Iniciando un beso para callar estas quejas que van disminuyendo.

—Tranquilo... solo no pienses.

Dicho esto y pegando su pecho con el de Lightning poniéndose su cabeza en el cuello del rubio para darle besos y mordidas suaves a la vez que sale y entra del cuerpo y delgado de forma un poco más delicada y calmada para acostumbrarlo y terminara siendo lo más placentero posible.

Lightning cede ante la excitación a medida que la velocidad de los movimientos aumentan, con Francesco pegado a él su miembro es frotado sin querer contra los abdominales del italiano; este disfruta de los gemidos del Americano en su oído.

Se empieza a salir un hilo de baba por la comisura de los labios—Fran... Francesco—. El nombrado se separa de él, sonriendo mientras jadea y disfruta de la cara roja de su pareja.

— _Sei adorabile Cloud._ —Besa aprovechando lo sumiso que está, invadiendo la cavidad ajena con gusto y saboreando con placer infinito para él.

Al separarse dejo un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva que les mantenía unidos. Con algo de esfuerzo halo a Lightning y lo sentó sobre su regazo aun sin salir de él. Se abraza a Francesco con fuerza al sentirlo tan profundo—No... Un... hpf puedo... —. balbucea lagrimeando.

—Si te vienes ahora me voy a—Tan solo acaricia superficialmente la espalda tersa y sudada, pero estando Lightning tan sensible termina viniéndose entre ambos y cayendo cansando sobre su marido.

No podía dejar de jadear. Al intentar incorporarse tan solo sintió una fuerte estocada que hizo clavar las uñas en la espalda de Francesco

—Te lo advertí _Amore_ ~ ahora tengo ganas de tratarte un poco mal. —admite pasando la lengua por la oreja del rubio y jugando con el lóbulo del mismo. Lo separa de su cuerpo y de forma brusca lo junta al cabecero de la cama, volviendo a penetrar el cuerpo pálido y terso.

—Fran... Francesco... Unghiii. —Deja salir sonidos agudos pues Francesco estimula su formada erección.

—Lightning...—Es una especie de gemido ronco al venirse dentro de su esposo, el líquido espeso dentro suyo provoca que se venga por segunda vez. Recuesta del cabezal de la cama para reponerse mientras el italiano apoya la frente en el pecho de Lightning para luego pegar ambas frentes

_—Ti amo, la mia Stella_

_—Ti amo troppo._ —responde sonriéndole

—¿Otra ronda? —pregunta empezando a frotarse contra el.

—Tenemos dos semanas de luna de Miel—comenta juntando su mejilla a la de Francesco—. No me agotes tanto hoy, que quiero seguirlo los catorce días que me restan.

Francesco ensancha una sonrisa de deje pícaro cuando el rubio lo deja tendido en la cama, estando él encima. Esto es gozar una luna de miel. Sin duda alguna. _Quien sabe cuanto más planee_ , piensa permitiendo que las manos se deslicen por su pecho a gusto.

* * *

—Fue solo un sedante. no tiene ningún efecto colateral, pero fue bastante fuerte así que tardara unas cinco o siete horas en despertar. —Explica el doctor, los demás en esa sala de espera respiraron más tranquilidad.

—Gracias doctor. —dijo Eleonora, ella pudo haberlo examinado pero la parte de fármacos y lo que les involucrara no era realmente su área.

Por no decir que sin equipo alguno le iba a ser más que imposible.

— ¿Puedo entrar a verlo? —pregunta Francesco.

—Por supuesto. Evite intentar despertarlo, podría causar alguna mala reacción en su subconsciente. —Satisfecho con la respuesta, entra en la habitación y enfoca su vista en una de las cosas más importantes de su vida –siendo su Madre y Edward las otras dos-. Toma asiento a un lado de la cama. Lightning está profundamente dormido, con un respirador en caso de algún problema, suero y el medidor de su pulso.

— ¿Qué estarás soñando? —pregunta bajo, acaricia algunos de los mechones rubios y lisos. Son las cuatro am y Edward junto a Envy pelean por no dormirse—. Esto es culpa mía...—murmuro, la culpa lo atormenta.

Quizás si hubiera estado con el algo pudo haber cambiado, quizás no hubiera sido identificado por quien lanzó el dardo, era una jodida fiesta de Cosplay, era bastante impresionante saber que era él sí solo escuchaba su voz. Nadie le diría que se veía como casi siempre. Si no supiera su ropa, lo habría pensado otra persona. Es irrelevante.

Para resumir la desgracia por la que no estuvo antes... Todo es culpa de la maldita, infeliz, zorra, perra, puta, hija de mil hienas de Marinette Dupain.

**—Flash back—**

—Dos cervezas. —pide en la barra, por suerte el hombre lo entendió.

Explicar que es una cerveza haciendo señas sobrepasa su capacidad en este instante.

—No esperaba verte aquí... ni vestido tan sexy, pero a ti todo se te ve bien. —Voltea a ver quién habla, es una mujer castaña no tan alta, vestida con una camisa corta blanca que deja apreciar sus atributos al igual que el mini short con un par de correas, botas y guantes de combate rojo.

— ¿Te conozco? Francesco solo conoce a gente que valga su atención. —informa prepotente y egocéntrico junto a una sonrisa coqueta.

Francesco Bernoulli en su gran esplendor.

—Oww, ya actúas como antes—Esto le causo confusión al italiano—. ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos?

— ¿Disculpa? —A cada segundo entendía mucho menos.

Por favor Francesco, no creo que te hayas olvidado de mi si fuimos tan cercanos. —se junta y aprovecha dicha cercanía ella aprieta de forma descara la virilidad del italiano. Abre los ojos impresionado y se separa de ella.

— ¿Marinette?

—La misma. —Puede casi oler su alegría de lo inmensa que es.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —interroga entre dientes. Encorvado y con gesto malhumorado.

—Soy una invitada mi cielo ¿Qué más voy a hacer aquí? —responde con sencillez y mucha calma—. No seas así, hace un momento estabas bien, pasemos un rato. —dijo en tono insinuante

—Vete a la mierda. —refunfuña alejándose de la barra, olvidando lo que fue a buscar precisamente, Marinette lo sigue al instante.

—Oh vamos Francesco, nadie se dará cuenta.

—He dicho que no—brama apretando los dientes—. Lárgate antes de que-

— ¿De qué? Tu esposito esta por aquí ¿No? No serias capaz de hacerme nada. —Presume con confianza en sus palabras

— ¿Crees que por que este Lightning no haría una escena? Por favor, he hecho cosas peores que ridiculizar una mujer por ser tan poca cosa. —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y maligna. Marinette retrocede asustada.

**Hey-o here comes a danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot...**

**—** No puede ser. —gruñe olvidando un poco a Marinette

— ¡Francesco! —chilla la mujer. Es ignorada y dejada atrás con suma rapidez.

**—Fin del Flash Back—**

Francesco se recuesta de la pierna de Lightning hasta quedarse dormido, casi sin quererlo. Desde la puerta Edward les observaba, hasta cerrar y sentarse al lado de Envy, ambos ocupando un pequeño trozo de suelo frente a la entrada de la habitación.

—Dos atentados en dos días seguidos, no es mera casualidad. —farfulla Envy arrugando la nariz—. O Lightning tiene una suerte terrible.

—Es obvio. Tengo que convencerlos de irnos. —dijo el rubio abrazándose las piernas y viendo la puerta cerrada.

—Eso no es necesario. Piénsalo un poco, es su trabajo, a menos que se lesionen no les van a pagar si se retiran y el traernos fue costoso...

—No importa, pude haberlo hecho yo, tengo más de un millón y medio de dólares bajo mi cama y casi doscientos mil euros. Ahorro para el futuro y esas cosas.

—Y yo apenas tengo Cien dólares al mes. —Tose sin aire.

—Sé sus contraseñas, tenemos dinero como para cuidar un orfanato y un ancianato por muchos años, he hecho muchas veces las cuentas

—También es cuestión de prestigio, si dejan de correr su popularidad podría decaer. Solo somos niños, deberíamos tan solo dejar que ellos lo resuelvan. —opina, recordando vagamente lo que Lightning le dijo en el parque de diversiones.

Es un niño.

Ambos lo son ¿Qué pueden saber de cómo es mejor actuar en una situación así? El anime no es una guía perfecta de cómo sobrevivir a esto.

—Pero...—Mira al frente de nuevo, sintiéndose impotente.

—Habrá que esperar que Lightning despierte.

* * *

—Hola Sir McMissile. —Saludo un hombre de rostro indiferente.

—Mayusumi. —Se sienta frente al peli plateado.

—No creí verlo de nuevo en mi vida... y sin que intentara matarme. —dijo suavemente y siseante.

—Ya no me dedico a eso. Aparte quiero que me ayudes con algo, considerando tantos secretos tuyos que aun mantengo sin revelar.

—Te escucho. —dijo mirándole de reojo.

—Últimamente ha habido ciertos incidentes. Una bomba en un auto, drogar al corredor y regalos a su persona. Por la bomba pude notar que tiene un pequeño símbolo, supuse que sería de la mafia y siendo tu mi mejor contacto aquí pensé que tu sabrías de quien es

—Veamos—McMissile saca un pequeño papel con el dibujo: Un dragón negro, sin patas, tan solo su cabeza, cola y alas que es lo más distinguible del diseño —. Ummm...

— ¿No lo conoces? Me vas a decepcionar. —bromea sin ganas e irritación.

—Si lo conozco, son los que ahora tienen el mando de toda la zona Sur de Japón, pero es extraño. No deberían de pisar esta zona siquiera considerando que yo lidero la Norte.

—Eso también, pero necesito principalmente el nombre, hay muchas mafias en este país. —insiste mosqueado de que Mayusumi estuviera tan perdido en sus pensamientos al respecto de la división.

— _Kanpekina doragon_ , Dragón Perfecto. Nadie sabe cómo se llama su líder, incluso a reuniones va con una máscara bastante... simpática y nadie sabe cómo es. Incluso sus subordinados y aquellos que osen tomarle una foto pierden la vida. —Explica.

McMissile balancea la cabeza. Que personaje más pintoresco.

—Ya ¿Alguna razón en especial para que tenga interés en el corredor al que está acosando? — pregunta tanto por el bien de Lightning como para su propio entendimiento.

—Ni idea, ese hombre es... reservado, apenas sé que tiene cabello negro con reflejos morados y siempre usa una máscara de cuervo—Sacude la mano con desdén—. Siempre parece estar planeando algo o simplemente observar. Ahora me has puesto en duda, debo poner a mis hombres a buscar si hay alguno de su clan por aquí.

—Te podría ayudar, aun cuando deberías pagarme por debajo de la mesa — comenta malicioso. Mayusumi tuerce la boca en una pseudo sonrisa.

—Podre manejarlo solo, sin embargo, he de suponer que si de verdad hay una violación de terreno y quieres ir contra el líder te avisare—Rueda los ojos con esa misma expresión—. Eso claro mientras no se te ocurra llamar al Gobierno, últimamente son una verdadera molestia.

—Si eres de ayuda permanecerás bien—Asegura—. Aunque también...—Unos brazos rodean el cuello del mafioso, interrumpiendo a McMissile. La persona en cuestión es un muchacho de cabellos celestes.

—Mayusumi~ Prometiste llevarme a pasear, apúrate. —decía el choco dándole toquecitos en el pecho. El mayor suspira.

—Espera Tetsuya, te dije que cuando terminara de-

—Ya terminamos, anda a complacer a tu _Katten i varme._ —Despide y Mayusumi ríe por entender lo que dijo a diferencia del tercero.

McMissile sale del lugar y caminar por los barrios de mala muerte, le es medianamente nostálgico el estar en ese lugar dado que fue bien popular en casi todo ámbito. Pasa frente a un pequeño puesto donde venden cigarros y se les queda viendo un rato

 _No, mejor no_ , sacude la cabeza, es mejor no empezar de nuevo con ese vicio que lo llevó a su casi muerte y que dejó de nueva cuenta al enterarse que a Lightning no le gustaba el humo de cigarro. Apenas aguanta el de los autos.

Arriba a una zona más decente, pasando por el hotel donde Lightning y Francesco están hospedados y vislumbra un auto especialmente lujoso. Similar a una limusina pequeña de color negro, de forma discreta se acercó a ver quién está en su interior.

—Te estas excediendo y lo sabes—Saca su celular, toma asiento en un banco cercano, escuchando lo que decía quien está dentro—. La idea no es matarlo... Ya sé que está bien en el hospital, pero... No me planeo quedar como objetivo en la mira, me estas poniendo en aprietos a mí.

 _Con quien hablara... Parece muy íntima la conversación._ Sonrió de medio lado, empezando a conectar su teléfono al del hombre que está en el auto.

—No me interesa, contrólate un poco más, a este paso te van a descubrir y no planeo meter la mano por ti... No me eches eso en cara, aparte el que te busca es el agente que sigue a Lightning, no un simple oficial... Ese hombre es bastante particular.

 _Me halagan,_ piensa ufano y egocéntrico.

—Ya lo distraigo, él no puede saber nada de esto a menos que tenga poderes psíquicos... Olvídalo, hablamos después. —Cuelga y sale del auto, obviamente es Yuusei. McMissile lo sabe, la voz la identificó. Sin embargo, tiene curiosidad de saber con quién hablaba. Mira la pantalla de su celular, obtuvo el número.

Con suerte acaba esto más pronto de necesitar ayuda de sus contactos.

* * *

—Pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, no es motivo para irnos. —Apenas salieron del hospital Francesco lo arrastró al hotel y ya dentro de la habitación empaca maletas con rapidez espeluznante.

—No me interesa, ya van dos cosas, primero tu auto explota y ahora ese sedante. —dice casi histérico, afuera Edward y Envy pegan la oreja a la puerta intentando oír. Sin conseguirlo para desgracia de ello.

—No me paso nada grave—Insiste—. Francesco ya deja de hacer eso. —Saca todo lo que el italiano guardó.

—Te quieren hacer daño ¿Qué no lo notas? —Habla con tono desesperado, tiene tanto miedo de que algo grave pase y no poder impedirlo.

—Fueron solo coincidencias... Francesco no quiero solo irme, no vamos ni cerca de la mitad del Prix...

—Eso ya no me interesa, dime a un lugar que quieras ir: Te llevare de vacaciones ahora mismo si quieres. Noruega, Polonia, Guatemala, Rusia; donde te dé la gana, pero vámonos. —dice intentando convencer al terco de su marido.

Es Lightning McQueen. Lo que tiene Francesco de egocéntrico, lo tiene Lightning de terco.

—Entiendo que te preocupes por mí. No podemos irnos así nada más, nos falta demasiado para siquiera terminar la mitad y que nos paguen. Si quieres no salgamos o hagamos cosas de noche, pero-

—Puedes tan solo hacerme caso, hay un loco maniaco que quiere hacerte algo—se está hartando de la conversación.

Es como si el rubio no lo escucha. Se vuelve un Déjà vu de muchas situaciones en casa. _¿Por qué somos tan necios los dos?_ Se pregunta, pues a veces tiene sus momentos.

—No nos vamos.

—Si nos vamos.

—Te voy a drogar de ser necesario, no me importa. —Advierte, quizá con demasiada seriedad y sinceridad, tomando lo que resta en el closet.

—No seas tan paranoico. —pide siguiéndolo y quitándole lo que lleva para devolverlo a donde estaba.

— ¿¡Y eso que tiene de malo!? —chillo Francesco, toma a Lightning del brazo—. Nos vamos a América, YA.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado.

Empieza un forcejeo sin sentido en realidad. La ropa en el suelo solo colabora en que acaben tropezando de manera muy torpe y Francesco se golpee la cabeza con la cara de Lightning. Al erguirse nota que le dejó parte del pómulo rojo. Frota su frente. con el pómulo hinchandose ligeramente.

—Y-yo... Perdón no era mi intención ¿Estas bien? —pregunta tembloroso sin saber si tocarle o no, Lightning puso una mano sobre la zona que se siente caliente.

—Si tranquilo... No duele tanto—dijo apartándose un poco—. Ay que cabeza dura. —quejumbra.

Francesco luce genuinamente espantado por algo que es un accidente de lo más tonto. A sucedido otras veces, como codazos o simplemente girando mientras cuenta algo. Lightning se la vive con algún morado por esos errores. Francesco es un desastre viviente. De la maleta que hay sobre la cama saca un pequeño bolso y se mete al baño.

Francesco por su parte se sienta al lado de la puerta del baño esperando que salga. Es muy imbécil, pero no puede evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Pues en teoría empezó debido a él: El forcejeo, aplicar mucha fuerza. A veces incluso se preguntaba porque Lightning nunca busca una especie de venganza o algo por el estilo.

Una más seria y menos bromista como echar sal al café o cosas así.

—Supongo que ya no se nota ¿Cierto? —pregunta saliendo del baño, no se notaba el golpe pero si parecía estar algo inflamado.

—Esta hinchado. —informa.

—Bueno, para eso no existe maquillaje—repone viéndose en el espejo de nuevo—. Creo que es el primer cabezazo que me ha dado nadie.

—Perdón. —murmura sin mirarlo, Lightning se sienta a su lado.

—Tienes mucha fuerza y frente de roca, no es culpa tuya, es como si yo te mordiera para no gritar—No se le ocurrido más ningún otro ejemplo de momento—. Por cierto... En una semana tenemos nuestro aniversario

—Si... un sitio bonito para pasarlo. —responde con una sonrisa suave

—Podríamos ir a la playa o a cenar si quieres

—Escoge tu eso. —dijo en tono neutro y Lightning suspira, se levanta y rasca la nuca.

—Deberíamos ir con Edward y Envy, ya deben de tener hambre ¿No almorzaron cierto?

—No. Vamos.

* * *

—El ganador de la primera etapa del Prix Japonés es con una aplastante victoria Lightning McQueen—anuncia Yuusei desde una tarima, entrega a Lightning un trofeo de cristal muy hermoso con grabado en una placa dorado. No entendía ni medio comino de lo que está escrito, no sabe japonés. Aun así es bonito—. En segundo lugar, tenemos al gran competidor Francesco Bernoulli—Le da un trofeo apenas más pequeño, con una placa en plata—. Y en tercer lugar casi obteniendo el segundo, Carla Veloso. —El trofeo si es notablemente más pequeño, con la placa en bronce.

Los tres tenían en común un pájaro en la punta. No tiene mucho sentido la forma siendo el trofeo para un Prix de autos. Después de un pequeño discurso y posar para las fotos de la prensa bajan de la tarima.

—Esto pesa más que yo mismo. — queja Lightning con incomodidad.

—Yo lo-

— ¡ _FRANCESCO!~~ Mon Amour._ —Francesco voltea cual búho con la boca entre abierta. Casi lo derriba una mujer ante la atónita mirada de Lightning.

Por no decir que los que se encuentran cerca ven con la misma sorpresa.

 _No puede ser... p_ iensa sintiendo un escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral.

—Felicidades por tu victoria—Felicita la mujer separándose de él, dejando verla con mayor detalle: Marinette Dupain—. Oh... Lo siento creo que no nos han presentado, soy-

—Marinette Dupain, modelo... La he visto en revistas, un gusto conocerla. Soy Lightning McQueen—Sonríe falso y forzado—. Veo que tú y mi esposo se conocen. —comenta alternando la mirada en ambos.

—Que honor que me conozca la persona que más revuelo ha causado—dice ella mirándolo y sonriendo cínica, Francesco quiere que la tierra se lo trague o a Marinette... eso estaría mucho mejor. No sabe qué hacer—. Y bueno, Francesco y yo siempre hemos sido Buenos amigos.

—Ya... No me hablo de ti así que hace tiempo que no deben verse—Está tragándose lo que realmente quería decir—. Y a qué se debe su presencia aquí.

—Vine a ver el Prix por supuesto, no puedo perderme ninguna carrera de mi _Bon ami Francesco_ , así como él va a mis pasarelas. —sonrió ella con un ligero sonrojo, Lightning miro a Francesco, con un gesto entre recriminatorio y decepcionado.

—Espera, te puedo jurar que no...—Se digna a hablar porque realmente es mentira lo que dice. En su vida hay ido a una de las pasarelas de Marinette, nunca fueron tan íntimos.

— ¿Papi? —pregunta Edward llegando al ver como Lightning se pone colorado de iras. Envy aguanta la risa por la seriedad del momento ¿Cómo alguien puede enrojecer tanto su cara?

—Vámonos, esto se va a romper. —excusa yéndose, seguido por su hijo.

—Oh... pobrecito—Lamenta Marinette con falsa pena—. No sabe que me ibas a ver

—Maldita. —gruñe entre dientes, a poco de romper el trofeo en su cabeza.

—Mira la hora, me tengo que ir. _Au revoir Francesco._ —Se despide lanzando un beso.

Por su parte Lightning hay dejado el trofeo en el asiento del auto y se recostó del volante y sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar, Edward le miraba sin comprender lo que pasaba

—Papi-

—L-lo siento, pensé en algo que me puso muy triste. —Excusa y Edward frunció el ceño

—Tú nunca lloras. —dijo acercándose, quita el cabello rubio de la cara de Lightning

—No es algo importante Ed. Déjalo así, móntate y vamos al hotel, no tengo ganas de nada.

—No me voy a montar hasta que me digas que te pasa—Se cruza de brazos, Lightning solo empezó a dejar salir lagrimas más gruesas, espantando un poco al niño—. N-no llores...

—Solo sube— Vuelve a decir. Ahora sin rechistar Edward sube en el asiento de copiloto y pone el trofeo en sus piernas. Lightning se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo que tiene guardado en el asiento. Al encender el auto este acelera un poco, solo un poquito y del techo cayo un papelito—. ¿Y esto?

_Felicidades por tu triunfo, nos veremos pronto y no estés triste por algo que en poco tiempo no te va a afectar_

_Atte: R.S_

— ¿De quién es? —pregunta Edward intentando ver

—Nadie importante. —Arruga el papel sin ver el reverso. Al salir del garaje ve el Ferrari de Francesco fuera de su garaje

— ¿Lo vamos a esp...? — Lightning acelera pasando de largo se responde por si sola su pregunta—. Envy está esperándome.

—Francesco lo debe tener con él. —murmuro apenas.

**. . .**

— ¿También te dejaron aquí botado? —ríe bajo al ver a Envy esperando cerca de las gradas.

—Edward me dijo que va a venir cuando nos tuviéramos que ir, pero me dejo plantado. —Estira los labios. Que buen amigo que se gasta: Abandonándolo en Japón. _Muy amable._

—Sube—Indica y Envy obedece—. Iremos a comprar algo de cenar, hoy el buffet no va a funcionar ¿Algo que quieras en especial?

—McDonald's—responde de inmediato—. ¿El Lightning está molesto?

—Sí. Una... conocida dijo cosas absurdas y no culpo a Lightning por molestarse, yo lo hubiera hecho. —Su naturalidad al hablar disfraza la desesperación que tiene en ese momento.

El pánico.

—Si fue Marinette entiendo que se moleste—susurra. Francesco lo escucha, frena de golpe y Envy se pega en la frente—. Au...

— ¿Qué sabes tú sobre Marinette? —Interroga y Envy se encoge, mirándole con miedo por como Francesco habla y observa, es una mirada tan distinta a la que le dirige a Lightning y dista mucho a la que le dirige por generalmente a él y a Edward.

—Na-na-da...—Tartamuda temblando de miedo, es como tener a un asesino serial al frente.

—Envy quizás no te he dado la impresión porque lo escondo muy bien a estas alturas, pero tengo muy poca paciencia y muy poco autocontrol. Aunque seas un niño no me la comes o tientes. Dime de una maldita vez que sabes de Marinette. —Insiste y sintiéndose intimidado queriendo casi llorar.

—Mc-McMissil-le me lo dijo. —balbucea asustado, no podía decirle que ya Lightning sabía.

¡Va a creer que fue de chismoso a contarle!

Lo va a tirar el auto cuando arranquen.

—¿Te lo dijo solo a ti? —interroga extrañado, McMissile si quería a Lightning debió decírselo al rubio, no al niño.

—E-es que pa-parecía mole-sto y le pregunte po-por qué. —responde encogiéndose más. Francesco vuelve su vista al camino.

—Si hablas de esto con Lightning o con Edward no me va a importar lo mucho que ellos te quieran o lo que yo te quiero: Podría hacerte daño—ladea la cabeza con sonrisa torcida—. O ni siquiera seas consciente de que lo hice —Advierte con sutileza y Envy sabe que habla muy en serio. ahora tendría que tragarse esta amenaza y el secreto de Edward. Ruega a dios poder hacerlo bien—. Bien ¿McDonald's dijiste?

Abre los ojos y frunce las cejas ¿Quién es este tipo? Hace un momento estaba amenazándolo de quien sabe qué forma y ahora pregunta como si nada que van a comprar para comer. Suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones. _Yo no puedo con esta familia._ Es la mejor conclusión a la que llega mientras el auto entra en una autopista.


	9. 9. Pace/Discordia

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero ver al rubio con la cara hinchada y el ceño fruncido –dando un aspecto de bebe regañado-, reformula la pregunta en su cabeza. Lightning sopla el mechón que se le viene al rostro, queriendo desviar la atención.

—No pasa nada—se cruza de brazos. McMissile sienta en la silla contigua, Lightning mira la piscina del hotel, estando Edward en su habitación porque no quiere que lo vea o tomarla contra él de alguna forma—. Ya te dije que no pasa nada. —repite al sentir la mirada insistente de McMissile sobre su persona

—Paso algo, es evidente, eres demasiado legible. —Informa y sigue analizando a Lightning

—Problemas con Francesco, nada que te interese en realidad—dice entre dientes a sí mismo, acomodando el molesto mechón de cabello. McMissile junta un poco las cejas por escuchar el murmullo. Lightning se levanta y para irse a pensar a otro lado sin que el agente lo moleste, este lo empuja a la piscina—. MC-MCMISSILE. —chilla al salir, con todo el cabello en la cara.

—Ops. —finge demencia, con una sonrisa fanfarrona de oreja a oreja. Su idea de irse queda frustrada cuando lo jalan del pantalón y se escucha la segunda caída.

—''Ops'' —imito con deje pedante. Infla los mofletes.

—Admite que con esto ya no estás pensando en el problema de Marinette. —echa su cabello atrás para peinarlo. Lightning mira con extrañeza las raíces del cabello de McMissile, están oscuras, como si se lo pintara o decolorara. Curioso, pues hasta donde ha visto es ese tono platinado. Vuelve a la conversación por escuchar el odioso nombre.

— ¿Si ya sabes para que me preguntas? —interroga cruzándose de brazos. Es muy cómico que estuvieran hablando casi a mitad de la piscina. En la zona de un metro de profundidad. McMissile suspira, delatándose—. ¿Estabas ahí?

—Siempre estoy observando en caso de que algo extraño pase, más ahora—responde con sencillez, Lightning exhala con desagrado. _Claro, cuanta privacidad que tengo_ —. Y bien, si te sirve de consuelo, Francesco pretendía romper el trofeo en la cabeza de Marinette. Debió hacerlo, pero supongo que-

—Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de esto. —Interrumpe, sin ganas de las opiniones de McMissile. Por lo general y de alguna forma estúpida llegan a la sugerencia de divorciarse.

Siempre y sin falta. Es casi el objetivo principal de sus consejos.

—Supongo que sabes que te voy a decir.

—No me voy a divorciar, aun con la duda carcomiéndome cada entraña soy feliz con él y si no le has encontrado otra vez con ella es porque no...

—En la fiesta de disfraces cuando empezaste a cantar está hablando con ella. —comenta observando de reojo, el cabello se le viene a la cara y Lightning se traga lo que va a decir.

—Oh...—La decepción queda obvia en cada una de sus facciones. McMissile tira agua a la cara, un chapoteo infantil cabe destacar—. ¡HEY! —reclama con las manos en el rostro para frotarse. Ahora le arden los ojos.

—Hay una avispa gigante. — excusa mirando a otro lado, un montón de agua lo chapotea y acaba por dejarlo con el cabello en la cara

Inicia una estúpida pelea de agua entre ellos, hasta cierto punto es normal de parte de Lightning pues apenas está en sus treinta y un años, aparte de no ser el hombre más maduro que nadie pueda encontrarse; pero McMissile que es mayor que él –aun a día de hoy no saben su edad-, se ve cuando menos, extraño.

La risa de Lightning enmudece en un instante, así como el sonido del chapoteo. Puro silencio. El rubio abre los ojos sorprendido, McMissile lo está besando. La diestra del agente deslizándose por debajo de su camisa y la zurda intentando acercar la cadera. En un principio, no pudo apartarse y acaba por darle un golpe en la sien. McMissile aparta, con una mano en la zona afectada.

— ¿¡Qué te pasa!? —reclama con el rostro colorado. McMissile aguanta la risa por ello. Lightning camina hasta la escalera de la piscina, sale de esta y entra al hotel con la rabia logrando que su rostro enrojezca aún más.

—Valió la pena... supongo. —concluye chasqueando la lengua.

—Jamás vi a nadie rechazarte de esa manera, será que te estas poniendo viejo y tus encantos se están atrofiando. —Gira hacia la amable burla.

— ¿Debo recordarte quien te ayudo a volverte el líder de la mafia en la que estas ahora aun cuando ese viejo te violaba? —dijo en tono sínico y Mayusumi vuelve a su seriedad habitual—. Debes de tener algo que contarme si estás aquí. —apoya las manos en el borde y sale y escurre el agua de su ropa.

—El Prix ahora será en Fukuoka, no podré darte tanta ayuda porque no es mi territorio—advierte sentándose en una mesa cercana—. Sin embargo, encuentro muy oportuno que ahora todo ocurra en la zona Sur de Japón.

—Lo mismo pensé cuando leí donde serán las demás etapas—Queda en camisa, el saco a un lado para secarse—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de si Yuusei Nakamura tiene alguna conexión con la mafia? Tengo por seguro que él tiene algo que ver, aun cuando se quiere hacer pasar por una persona inocente.

_Excesivamente inocente._

—Hasta ahora no tengo nada. Por otro lado, buscando más a fondo en Kanpekina doragon que es lo que realmente interesa ahora, tan solo encontré que el primer Líder era Ryunosuke Sasaki... Muchos le decían R.S para mantener a raya su nombre.

— ¿R.S? —Arruga la frente—. ¿Estuvo en América como hace... no se... veinte o veinticinco años más o menos? —pregunta en tono ansioso, rememorando las notas y regalos que le han llegado a Lightning del dichoso ''R.S''. No puede creerse que era tan solo de obsesión por pantalla.

Aparte según entendió lo conocía de niño.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, aparte está muerto ese hombre así que no sería a quien que buscas—responde y Flint tuerce la boca, fastidiado—. Lo que si te puedo decir es que tuvo un hijo. Supuestamente muerto o desaparecido, aun no estoy seguro y tampoco he encontrado su nombre. Para mañana mis hombres me traigan la información

—Bien... Mientras yo seguiré escarbándole la vida Yuusei. —Sonríe amplio. Está seguro que algo tiene que ver, pues nadie que no haya estado en la mafia o allegado a ella puede reconocerle tan bien como aquella vez en su oficina, pues ni las autoridades han tenido el honor de verle el rostro completo

* * *

—No... cabe... nada... en ... esta... MALETA. —queja Edward dando patadas a la enorme maleta que ni por error va a cerrar, tan solo tiene una montaña de cosas dentro sin orden alguno.

—No creí que en serio debía hacerle caso a mi mama en cuanto a la maleta. —comenta Envy notando que no va a cerrar, van a necesitar otras dos para guardarlo todo.

—Voy a quemar los malditos libros, no los necesito siquiera ¿Por qué están aquí? —dice estresado mirando unos doce libros, son para hacer tarea. Ya tiene ese asunto tan olvidado que ni se acordaba de ellos.

—A menos que seas una cámara no ibas a hacer la tarea de historia sin esta... Biblia—Envy frunce el ceño de ver el libro tan terriblemente grande y de letras pequeñas—. ¿Y si le pides ayuda a tu Papi? Él hay ordenado tu maleta en tu casa ¿No?

— ¿Quieres que muera? Él me dijo que debía mantenerla ordenada para que entrara todo, si lo llamo voy a morir en suelo japonés sin ver muchas películas que se estrenan el año que viene

—Sacaste el melodrama de Lightning—Ambos voltearon a la puerta, Francesco ve el desastre que tienen ambos niños por habitación—. Y que me creía desordenado... —silba.

—Papá por amor a lo que más quieras... ayúdame. —pide Edward derritiéndose en los pies del italiano que da una risa burlona.

—Edward creo que entiendes que en mi papel como Papa... No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer que esa montaña de ropa entre en esa maleta, ese es el trabajo de Lightning —carcajea, resultando irónico saber meter una persona y no toda su ropa. _Cosas de ser Francesco_ —. Te puedo llevar algunas cosas en mi maleta porque hay algunos espacios vacíos.

— ¿¡Y cómo es eso posible?! —chillan los dos, si Francesco y Lightning llevaban el doble de cosas

—No me preguntes, Lightning es como una mujer, solo ellas saben cómo hacer brujería

—No es brujería, es ser organizado—Los tres brincan del susto al escucharlo. Lightning entra con el ceño fruncido y estornudando de forma adorable—. Cosa que aprendí porque alguien no lo es y Edward moriría asfixiado si no había orden en casa.

— ¿Por qué estas mojado? —pregunta Edward ladeando un poco la cabeza, Francesco quiere seguir la corriente e intentar evitar la frialdad de su esposo. Tal parece que Lightning tampoco tiene ganas de aplicar ley del hielo o mostrarse del todo rencoroso. Habiendo pasado tan solo tres horas desde el desastre.

—Me caí en la piscina —No es del todo mentira. Omitirse lo de McMissile e es un lujo que quiere darse para evitar dolores de cabeza extra—. Ahora... quítense de en medio que van a terminar destruyendo todo.

Y de un momento a otro están en la habitación de Francesco y Lightning esperando que este termine de arreglar el caos que han hecho los dos menores en la habitación. Envy se sienta junto a Edward, alejado de Francesco para poder soportar mejor su presencia. está un poco aturdido por la amenaza del castaño.

Para peor, de verdad fueron a comprar comida. Aun no cenan siquiera, está ahí, como un recordatorio para Envy de la doble cara que puede poner Francesco.

Edward por su parte sigue pensando en esa nota que Lightning se encontró en el auto, era rara y no se le ocurrió agarrarla cuando el rubio la tiró al asiento trasero del auto. Ve a Envy tenso y a Francesco lucia muy relajado. Pensativo.

—Hey—Edward y Envy voltean hacia Francesco—. ¿Me pueden ayudar con algo?

— ¿En qué? —preguntan a la vez y Francesco sonríe cínico. Envy se muerde los labios. _Oh no..._

* * *

—Odio los aviones, maldigo a los aviones. —reclama Eleonora pálida y sentada en un banco del aeropuerto.

—Era esto o tardarnos más de dos días en llegar en auto, no tenemos permiso de exceder la velocidad. —dice Lightning dándole palmadas en la espalda para calmar el mareo, Eleonora es sensible a los aviones.

—Tenemos que subir en el auto para llegar al hotel—informa Francesco cargando a Envy que se durmió de una manera tan profunda que no se despierta aun cuando lo llevan como un saco de papas. Lleva la maleta del menor y la suya—. ¿Alguien ya busco a Layla?

—Edward fue a buscarla con Carla. —informa Lightning y Eleonora se levanta aun pálida como papel.

—Quiero... dormir todo lo que resta de día. —Se apoya en Lightning y el rubio ríe.

Edward por su lado está esperando que le entreguen a Layla. Carla está hablando con Raúl de algo que no le interesa. A lo lejos ve a un hombre que tiene una carta en la mano, quiso ignorarlo. Él hace una seña para que se acerque. Por obvias razones no hace caso, no es estúpido.

Carla dice que ya tenían que irse, tiene la enorme y costosa jaula de Layla en mano. Ella y Raúl caminan un par de pasos por delante, apenas trata de avanzar en conjunto, es tomado del brazo.

—Disculpa-

— ¿Usted quién es? —pregunta soltándose asustado por el repentino acercamiento. Al verlo mejor se le hace familiar—. ¿Señor Yuusei?

—Él mismo, disculpa si te asuste—Sonríe apenado, Edward continúa receloso— ¿Podrías darle esto a tu Papá? Me lo dio alguien apenas salí del avión, quizás me vio cara de mensajero. —Exhala con mala cara, irritado.

—Claro... ¿Viste como era esa persona? —pregunta curioso, notando el "R.S" en una esquina

—Tenía una capucha puesta. Distinguí cabello negro, con reflejos púrpuras, no estoy muy seguro. Casi me lanzó ese papel en la cara y me dijo que se lo diera a mi corredor estrella. —Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, rodando los ojos.

—Oh... bueno...—Escucha a Carla llamarlo a la distancia y corriendo se abre paso entre las personas que están en el aeropuerto.

Llega con sus padres y Envy sigue durmiendo como tronco en el hombro de Francesco. A Lightning le parece tierno y para espanto de Francesco le tomo una foto.

— ¿No podías al menos avisarme? Me dejaras ciego—dijo parpadeando y viendo puntos de colores por el flash cegador de la cámara.

—Es que era mejor mientras estas distraído—Ríe Lightning—. Ahora que lo pienso, aun cuando nunca hemos venido para acá, no nos hemos tomado fotos más que en la fiesta de Shu—decía en tono pensativo—. ¿Una foto?

— ¿Con Envy dormido? —cuestiona Edward y Lightning con un gesto de hombros y una sonrisa le dijo que sí. Los tres se acomodan y Francesco cargando a Envy como si es Simba del Rey León, posa para la foto, Edward hizo una mueca y Lightning tan solo sonríe. Ya basta con las ridiculeces que hacen su esposo y su hijo. Sumando al pobre que sigue durmiendo.

_La segunda parada uwu♥ #family #photo #crazy #thelionking @EdStark @FrancescoBernoulli @EnvyLord_

—Bueno supongo que cuando despierte podremos tomar más. —Pronto llegan notificaciones. Teme que quienes lo siguen estén frente al celular esperando que actualice.

Salen del aeropuerto, hay guardias manteniendo alejados a los que han venido a verlos y que les toman fotos hasta del último ángulo existente. Frente al auto que los llevará al hotel está Yuusei esperando. Layla le gruñe al instante.

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Lightning extrañado.

—El hotel no tiene habitaciones libres, intenté reservar otra para sus hijos, pero ya está lleno, espero que no les moleste esperar hasta que se desocupe alguna. —explica escribiendo un mensaje y mientras habla.

—Supongo que podremos con eso. —suspira Francesco, viéndolo de reojo. Yuusei al envía el mensaje y se inclina un poco.

—Parece no odiarme tanto hoy. —Bromea acariciándole la cabeza a Layla que apenas lo ve más cerca brinca a la cara. Lightning jala la correa, Layla tampoco es precisamente débil o ligera.

— ¡YA BASTA LAYLA! —regaña Lightning y asusta lo suficiente al animal que se echa a los pies del rubio—. ¿No lo mordió muy fuerte cierto? No entiendo que le pasa. —Intenta ayudar a Yuusei que se tapa el ojo.

—Tranquilo estoy acostumbrado a su odio, pero es la Golden más bonita que he visto y quería intentarlo—Quita su mano y ve una marca apenas notable, con algunas gotas de sangre—. ¿Está muy mal?

—Solo fue un rasguño. —miente forzando la expresión, le pasa por todo el ojo. Francesco mira a Layla y de forma discreta deja caer una pequeña galleta en forma de hueso como premio. La perrita se la comió de un bocado y mueve la cola alegre.

—Creo que será mejor ir de una vez—dijo Carla notando que la gente se pone ansiosa por verlos aun ahí

* * *

—No entiendo que el pasa a Layla, a este paso Yuusei nos va a demandar porque ella le destruirá alguna parte del cuerpo a mordidas. —dice preocupado, guardando su ropa en el armario.

—Tan solo no le agrada. A mí tampoco—Mira a la ventana de cristal que da al balcón de la habitación, afuera está Envy hablando por el celular con su madre—. No te parece que hay algo raro con Solaris.

— ¿En qué sentido? —pregunta tomando la maleta de Francesco y desempacando las cosas de esta.

—No sé, es como si quisiera contarle algo a Envy y no se atreve. —rememora las pocas veces que los vio juntos, Solaris lucia ansiosa y asustada por algo.

—Ummm... creí que eran cosas mías. Aun así no podemos meternos en eso, después de todo apenas somos los padres de un amigo. —suspira ligeramente deprimido, habiendo tomado demasiado cariño a Envy.

—No es como que de un día a otro dejen de ser amigos, aun podrás verlo mucho cuando esto termine—Sonríe en contraposición a como Lightning luce triste al pensar en alejarse de Envy.

—Sí, pero no es lo mismo eso a tenerlo viviendo conmigo, lo siento como si yo mismo lo hubiera parido. —dijo con una risa triste.

Francesco comprende que Lightning quizás lo sintiera como ese bebé que perdió, después de todo aunque Envy es unos cuantos años mayor el tenerlo ahí es como llenar el hueco. Uno que aparte de no llenarse, tampoco se habla en lo absoluto.

Después de ordenar toda la ropa de los cuatro en el ahora pequeño closet, Lightning les coloca en frente los libros y cuadernos de toda la tarea que les faltaba

—Quiero que la terminen hoy, así no tendré que preocuparme si salimos a comprar o pasear por ahí. —ordena y Edward hace expresión llorosa.

—Pero Papi... Aún quedan como dos meses para volver a casa... y a la escuela.

—No me interesa, puedo devolverlos a Estados Unidos ahora mismo si quiero así que terminen eso o comprare los boletos de avión y que se vayan de vuelta a casa. —Amenaza.

—Está bien. —pega la cara contra la mesa.

—Tengo algo que hacer ahora, te veo más tarde _Amore._ —Le da un beso en la frente y sale casi corriendo de la habitación, Lightning parpadea confundido y se frota la frente.

—Los voy a dejar aquí, si no han terminado la mitad para cuando vuelva...—Lo deja al aire, pues ni siquiera sabe cómo castigarlos. Al menos consigue el objetivo de intimidarlos.

Así harán un cuarto como, pero _es algo._

—Si papa. —corean, Lightning mira sorprendido a Envy y acaba de salir de la habitación.

Planea explorar un poco el hotel o irse a hablar con Theo, Shu... alguno de ellos tiene que estar libre y sin nada que hacer. Así como trazar en donde podría estar Francesco. Al llegar al lobby halla al italiano hablando con ellos justamente junto a Carla y Raúl. _Eso fue fácil..._ el pequeño grupo le prestar suma atención a lo que el italiano dice.

Antes de aproximarse lo suficiente alguien lo agarra para llamar su atención. Tan invasivos que no le parece que sean japoneses en este lugar.

— ¿Necesita algo Yuusei? —pregunta extrañado.

—No en realidad, pero quería saber si querrías venir conmigo a cenar.

—Emm... Eso es un poco raro. —Informa soltándose ¿Comer solos los dos? ¿Así de la nada? No han hablado tanto como para decir que son "amigos". Tampoco especifica que sea para hablar de trabajo.

—Ay por favor—replica con una sonrisa y deje juguetón—. Es como una comida amistosa. —Aclara continuando con esa actitud tan relajada. Lightning mira de reojo a Francesco, el italiano diciendo un claro _Que ni se te ocurra._

—Si es como amigos supongo que no hay problema. —Muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo de su cabeza quiere un poco de venganza para Francesco.

No llegando al mismo extremo ni por asomo, solo fastidiarlo con algo que sabe lo molesta y sin que pueda reclamar en lo absoluto. Tomando en cuenta su forma de hacer amistades, que Yuusei se acerque así es lo más normal.

Continúa recordando cómo fue a torear con Mate por la noche... _Viejos tiempos._

Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez así pueda pedir disculpas apropiadamente por la mordida.

Con una sonrisa radiante al igual que su mirada Yuusei condujo a Lightning hasta su auto. El rubio no esperaba que fuese en otro lugar, sino en el mismo hotel. _Es solo ir a comer, no va a ser tanta cosa._ Se abrocha el cinturón y recuesta sin preocuparse mucho más. La mejor parte, es que Edward y Envy seguirán haciendo tarea.

—Tranquilo, es mejor así por ahora—dijo Carla para volver a lo que hablaban. Sin comprender que Francesco está molesto. Toma un profundo respiro. _Está bien, no pasa nada, no pasa nada..._

* * *

— ¿Y cómo está su cara? No se ha infectado verdad. —pregunta preocupado por el hombre. Yuusei aprovecha el semáforo en rojo y aparta el cabello que tiene encima de su ojo.

—Detesto usar parche, pero en lo que se cura lo tendré puesto. —responde volviendo a poner el cabello sobre el parche clínico. Lightning suspira más aliviado.

—En serio lamento eso, Layla no es así. —ríe incómodo.

—A veces pasa, no es la primera vez que me muerden ¿Alguna comida que te guste en especial?

—Me gustaría probar Ramen, Edward no deja de explotar los oídos diciendo en cada convención de que quiere comerlo. —cuento y Yuusei solo asiente. Dado que el hotel del que vienen y en el que están es estilo americano, no hay comida japonesa a menos que vaya al bar expresamente japonés.

Que está más lejos y _que flojera._

Llegan a un restaurante elegante, Lightning se sentía fuera de lugar por estar vistiendo jeans y una playera roja junto a una chaqueta de cuero blanco. Yuusei siempre viste formal. Entran y en japonés Yuusei pide un sitio más privado pues todos se los han quedado visto, reconociéndole de seguro.

—No entiendo absolutamente nada. —admite derrotado, cerrando la carta. Está perdido en el japonés, apenas y logra medio entender una que otra palabra de italiano, el japonés está fuera de su alcance.

—Yo pido por ti ¿Eres alérgico a los mariscos?

—Para nada, hasta ahora solo soy alérgico al polvo y a mi patrocinador. —bromea y Yuusei ríe ligero por el comentario.

Lightning está incómodo. Yuusei no para de mirarlo. Es una observación continúa que no sabe definir. Casi embelesada.

—Pareces deprimido.

—No es nada importante, cosas mías que no deben importarle. —Se encoge de hombros con expresión cordial. Un camarero pone una botella de vino en la mesa, dos copas y cuando se retira Yuusei sirve a gusto.

— ¿Algo de tu matrimonio? Quizás no sea de mi interés propiamente, pero creo que necesitas hablar con alguien un poco ajeno a ti ¿No crees? —Incita a brindar y chocan copas.

—Creo que sí—murmura después de beber un poco y chocar el cristal contra sus labios. _Es un vino muy fuerte_ , guiña repetidamente—. Mañana es mi Aniversario de Bodas con Francesco, él no muestra indicios de acordarse siquiera. —Toma otro sorbo y escurriéndose un poco en el asiento

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Por cómo te cela no hay duda de que te ama como a nadie, ni a su hijo pareciera quererlo tanto. —Acota, deja la copa en la mesa en un movimiento discreto.

—Es que todos los años se pone insoportable recordándome que se acerca nuestro aniversario. Esta vez la única sorpresita insoportable que me ha dado ha sido a su amiguita Dupain. —concluye con mala cara y un floreciente sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Marinette Dupain? Hace tiempo vi que eran amigos. Se alejaron mucho, no sabe que está aquí ahora que lo mencionas... No es como que debas preocuparte por ella o porque él se olvide de tu aniversario. —asegura subiendo los codos a la mesa.

— ¿Nunca has tenido pareja en mucho tiempo verdad? —pregunta viéndole con una mueca y Yuusei parpadeo

— ¿Tanto se nota que no dura más de medio mes? —carcajea y Lightning asiente—. Bueno... Es solo que creo que te estas preocupando demasiado, quizás solo estas un poco paranoico—El mesero vuelve y Yuusei le da la orden. El hombre marcha—. ¿O es que sientes más con tu matrimonio? El divorcio siempre es opción, eres muy joven y nunca esta demás buscarte otra pareja.

—No—dice ahogado ¿Qué maña tiene la gente en decírselo? Para peor, McMissile y Yuusei le dan una vibra similar—. Yo no siento nada mal, amo a Francesco y a juzgar por cómo me lo dice, como se comporta... Todo. —Acaba, ya no muy seguro de lo último. Yuusei sonríe al notar su duda.

—Hay mucha gente que podría querer más de lo que lo hace Francesco, no dudes de eso, no debes de creer que solo podrías ser feliz a su lado, eres especial Lightning y muchos lo sabemos. —Entrelaza los dedos y ladea la cabeza. El cabello se retira ligeramente y deja ver el parche.

—Gracias...—murmura con la cara enrojecida.

Al llegar la comida hablan de cosas más triviales, a Lightning le pone incómodo el que Yuusei se le quede viendo por momentos. Detiene todo solo para hacerlo. Incluso le recuerda a Francesco durante su "estadía" forzada en Italia. Al terminar de comer Yuusei lo lleva a un centro comercial, sin mucha gente por la hora.

— ¿No te gusta ese collar? —interroga al momento en que pasan frente a una joyería, Lightning mira el que señala—. Siempre te han gustado los dijes "extraños" ¿No?

—Sí. —Tartamudea extrañado de que sepa eso. Por lo general no usa tantos collares, solo cuando es un evento especial o sino están bajo su camisa y ese dato tan solo Francesco lo sabe. No pudo detener a Yuusei de comprarle el dije en forma de Pavo real.

Terriblemente bello, demasiado.

—Listo. Déjame ponértelo. —Ni siquiera pregunta, lo da por sentado Lightning aparta el cabello. No va a matarlo ¿Para qué llevar la contraria? Seguro lo haría de todos modos. Baja la mirada, hallando la figura de plata y pedrería. Al ponerse de frente sonríe—. Se te ve muy bien.

—Gra... cias... no había necesidad, te lo pagare más tarde. —indica. Incómodo a matar. Ya no lo puede devolver –o tal vez si-.

—Es un regalo por tu aniversario—Ataja rápidamente—. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde. —Pasa un brazo por sobre el hombro de Lightning.

El rubio frunce las cejas, mirándolo de reojo. Luce muy altanero. En sí, es poco o nada de lo que ha visto de Yuusei en todo este tiempo. Totalmente opuesto a esa actitud calmada y tímida.

—Claro. — Aparta de él un poco. No quisiera que esto se salga de las manos en cuanto a apariencias.

* * *

— ¿Para qué me trajo a su casa? —pregunta sin entender.

No se quedó en el auto solo porque ahí daba hasta más miedo que entrar en casa ajena y de la nada con un tipo que se lo queda viendo fijamente. Que, para peor, es su jefe.

—Es que necesitaba buscar algo, pero no me acuerdo donde lo deje. —tirando cojines por todos lados. Llega a romper adornos. La casa es más grande que la suya de la infancia, con una ENORME chimenea, piso de granito, muebles caros y pinturas decorando las paredes.

Hay una pintura que le llama la atención, está central a todo lo demás y se queda observándola con atención, aun cuando ya Yuusei no está en la habitación. El cuadro es sencillo: Un niño con un ramo de rosas azules en las manos, el niño llora sangre. Resulta macabro y tiene la impresión que lo ha visto en otro lado. Mira a una esquina de la pintura que tiene la firma del pintor y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Era ese garabato que hacia como 'firma' cuando tiene como ocho años, no recuerda nada muy bien aparte de que ese es su garabato. Una especie de circulo atravesado por el signo de tauro y cáncer del zodiaco.

— ¿Pasa algo con ese cuadro? —Su piel se eriza de escuchar a Yuusei junto a él.

—N-no nada ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Me lo dio un amigo hace años, es un poco raro. Aun no sé porque me gustó tanto. Él me dijo que se lo hizo su hijo—explica y Lightning vuelve a ver el cuadro, ese círculo vicioso es raro, está seguro que era su firma así que ¿De dónde viene? —. Por cierto, es muy tarde ¿No preferirías quedarte a dormir? —Ofrece.

Su único ojo visible brilla. Ilusionado por montón y Lightning retrocede un par de pasos, mordiéndose los labios.

Lightning ve algo en el cabello de Yuusei, más alborotado aunque si es por a buscar lo que sea que está busca no importa. La propuesta como tal, es normal solo si quitas la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro. Esa postura inclinada hacia él. La excusa sale fácil de su boca:

—Gracias, pero prefiero volver al hotel. Francesco se volverá loco si no regreso. —suelta con nerviosismo y Yuusei no tarda en lucir decepcionado.

—Bien, vamos.

* * *

— ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunta Envy mientras Edward escribe aun en el cuaderno

—Aun no ¿Porque no lo haces tú solo? El libro está ahí. —indica sin mirarlo. Envy se removió en la cama fastidiado, se han movido de la mesa de la habitación a la cama, incómodos de tanto tiempo estar sentados

—Es mucha tarea, aparte siempre me sale algo mal. Préstame tu cuaderno. —pide poniéndose sobre él.

—No... puedo... respirar... ¡Quítate! —chilla lanzándolo a un lado. Empiezan a jugar en realidad, saltando uno sobre el otro y al final quedan ambos echados mirando el techo.

—Siento que esto va a terminar muy pronto ¿No te parece? —Envy suspira—. Que Francesco o Lightning van a ganar el primer lugar, volveremos a California... Y se acabará esto.

—En cada viaje me pasa eso, porque me gusta estar en los hoteles y ahora que tengo con quien estar lo extrañare aún más... Sobre todo porque tu iras a tu casa con tu madre.

—Volveré con Mama. La extraño y quisiera ir con ella, pero no me quiero apartar de ustedes, los siento como mi familia. —confiesa mirando a Edward.

—Lo sé, pero al final no somos familia sanguínea—se quedan un tiempo en silencio—. Tú crees que... Papi este molesto con Francesco... por lo de ayer.

—No vi que paso. Supongo que más que molesto dolido, al menos eso me parecía ayer en la noche y hoy durante el vuelo. —balbucea en un intento inhumano porque no se le vaya la lengua.

—Me gustaría entender como ellos manejan ese amor tan raro de pareja que se tienen. Además de que le ven tanta importancia a un beso ¿Qué lo hará tan especial? —se pregunta y Envy rueda para quedar encima de Edward.

—No sé. Quizás si lo intentamos lo entenderemos.

—Es buena lógica, se aprende más en la práctica.

Edward alza un poco la cabeza y junto sus labios con los de Envy, es un gesto muy inocente, así como inexperto y carente de cualquier tipo de malicia o mala intención. Tienen los ojos abiertos, viéndose fijamente y para cuando lo cortan Envy pega su frente a la de Edward.

No se dicen nada, tan solo se quedan mirándose uno al otro por un rato, sin saber cómo romper el hielo que se formó entre ambos.

* * *

—Parece que tienes comité de Bienvenida. —ríe Yuusei mientras estacionan frente a la entrada, sentado en el Banco que hay cerca de la puerta está Francesco junto a Layla.

—Es lindo. —opina saliendo del auto. Apenas le ve salir Francesco casi corre hasta llegar a él, con una expresión entre preocupación y frustración.

—Te tardaste siglos en llegar ¿Muy divertida la cita? —pregunta entre dientes, forzando el gesto bonachón.

—No te molestes Bernoulli, tan solo paseamos un poco—interrumpe Yuusei a modo de defesa antes de que Lightning abra la boca siquiera. Al ponerse al lado del rubio Layla gruñe, de un solo vistazo que Yuusei le dirige la perrita bajo las orejas y se esconde tras Francesco—. En fin, nos vemos después, mañana les doy la información en cuanto a las fechas. Se supone que empezarían mañana, pero perdí el horario así que tendrán el día libre, buenas noches. —Despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lightning. Sube a su auto y se marcha.

— ¿Por qué no volvías? —pregunta cruzado de brazos y Lightning tuerce los ojos.

—Solo fue una salida casual para ver un poco el lugar, hay un centro comercial hermoso un poco lejos de aquí, podríamos ir a verlo. —comenta mientras avanza. Queriendo ignorar lo incómodo que estuvo en casi todo momento. Francesco lo toma de la muñeca.

— ¿Le dices casual a eso? ¡Te está seduciendo!

—Y de nada sirve si no se cae en la seducción, no seas tan dramático.

— ¡ÉL TE QUIERE SEPARAR DE MI! —Afirma y antes de hacer más suelta a Lightning, con su cara demostrando la frustración y alivio en su propio acto; el rubio asiente con gesto complacido.

Se dio cuenta.

—Estate tranquilo. Aun si eso quiere no lo va a conseguir. —Indica con suavidad. Francesco se muerde los labios antes de volver a hablar, con voz menos agresiva.

—No me importa, eres mío, mi esposo, mi pareja, eres solo mío ¿¡Porque no se lo dices a él y que te deje tranquilo!? —dice entre dientes. Y Lightning estira los labios, disgustado.

—Soy tu marido no un simple auto

—No intentes cambiarme de-

—Madre mía que escándalo tienen aquí. —Los dos voltean a ver quién habló y para extremo disgustos de ambos es la Modelo Francesa que por igual les está jodiendo la existencia. Francesco resopla con molestia frunciendo las cejas.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe. —gruñe y Lightning mira confundido el gesto, si son tan amigos porque Francesco le habla como si quisiera verla muerta.

Ni siquiera con Gagne es así. Está genuinamente molesto con ella.

— _Bon Ami_ creo que deberías de dormir más, estas de muy mal carácter—camina hasta Lightning y contoneando la cadera—. _Monsieur Lightning—_ se apoya del hombro del rubio que levanta una ceja—. en serio que le tengo envidia, el controlar a este perro mordelón debe ser difícil ¿No? —habla con simpatía, queriendo caerle bien. Lo que ella nos abe es que no sucedería ni por accidente.

—Es un perro adiestrado. —Sigue la metáfora, Francesco guarda silencio, queriendo tantear el rumbo de esta conversación.

—Aun con el perro más adiestrado se vence con el celo de la perra ¿O me equivoco? —esperaba dejarlo sin que decir, aparte está lanzando indirectas que Lightning capta.

Fingiendo demencia las ignora.

—Muy cierto, pero ni las mismas perras se dejan hacer a menos que lo conozcan y sean buenos candidatos. Por ejemplo: Tú. No eres una perra porque las perras no están con todos y tú bueno... Si me pagaran por cada novio que has tenido me haría aún más millonario—Silba apartándose con cauteal y encogiendo los hombros—. Que nada de malo tiene que estés con quien quieras, pero... —chasquea los dientes.

— ¿Qu-?

—Los fraudes de boda que te dieron la mayor parte de tu fortuna—Niega con la cabeza, llevando una mano a su cara y otra a su cadera—. No lo sé. Para mí, eres un caso extraño que...

— ¿Cómo te...?—Marinette se está poniendo roja de rabia. Francesco permanece con gesto fijo y de tonto enamorado hacia Lightning.

—Para resumir: Te veo como una prostituta que a veces exige pago y a veces no; te haces pasar por alguien exclusivo que en realidad estaría con cualquiera con varios ceros en al cuenta ¿Me olvide de algo? —Se pregunta dando toquecitos a su mejilla—. Ah, sí, ese increíble rencor que le tienes a todos los que te quitan a tu amante de turno como si fueras alguien en realidad importante o que esperaba una relación mínimamente _sana_ —Arruga un poco la cara—. Es una lástima que ni tu misma te importes. Como sea, cada quien con lo suyo. Espero que tengas buena noche, fue un placer hablar contigo _My lady Dupain._

Le da un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, aleándose en su andar elegante. Marinette queda completamente fría y finalmente las carcajadas de Francesco resuenan en el lobby. Marinette reacciona de escucharlo y alzando la cabeza se marcha.

—Ah~ mi _Amore_ es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. —dijo radiante en camino a la habitación.

Por su lado Lightning va con un humor de perros sin saber sí ir a la habitación o quedarse en algún lado mientras se calma, tanto piensa en esto que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien en frente y choca irremediablemente contra su espalda.

—Lo siento. —dijo sobando su nariz, no movió ni un centímetro a la persona que chocó.

—No impor- ¿Lightning? —Alza la vista ligeramente, abriendo la boca de la impresión.

— ¿Félix?

— ¡Lightning! —Y desde un punto no visto surge otra persona brincándole en la espalda—. ¡Llevamos dos horas buscándote!

—Bueno en realidad no llegue sino hasta hace veinte minutos. —Trata de mantener el equilibrio con la persona que tiene en su espalda

Cuando finalmente baja se pone al lado del otro hombre. Ambos rubios de piel blanca, él que saludó de forma eufórica cuenta con ojos verdes y rasgos más aniñados; mientras la persona con la que chocó tiene ojos azules grisáceos y rostro maduro. En resumen, sus dos amigos franceses: Adrien Agreste y Félix Aubriot.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? No sabía que iban a venir de vacaciones. —Sonríe amplio, hace un par de años que no hablaba con ellos por estar más al pendiente de Edward y el asunto con Francesco.

—Vinimos a ver el Prix, en realidad planeaba la sorpresa desde el inicio del Prix, pero...

—No me hizo caso cuando le dije las ubicaciones y llegamos acá antes de tiempo—Termina de decir Félix y Adrien rueda los ojos—. Vimos por la televisión todo... En japonés, no entendí ni medio rábano de lo que decían, pero felicitaciones por ganar el primer lugar en la primera etapa—Felicita con tono seco. Lightning tiene sabido que él puede ser como una piedra en su resequedad.

Cuando y con quien quiere.

—Gracias~ Es una sorpresa el verlos aquí—afirma dándole un abrazo a Félix –que es de la misma altura de Francesco-, y seguido a Adrien –que es de su tamaño-.

—Somos la mejor sorpresa que pueden darte—dijo Adrien en tono vanidoso, obviamente bromista—. Supongo que será para mañana, Edward tiene que conocer a alguien.

— ¿A quién? —pregunta extrañado, Félix sonríe medianamente.

—Adoptamos a un niño hace como un año más o menos, se llama Plagg y tiene siete años.

— ¡Por fin lo hicieron! Si no fuera porque sería extraño les daría un beso en la boca a cada uno. —Festeja risueño.

—Por favor no lo hagas—lloriquea Adrien

—No estaría mal. —Burla Félix con una sonrisa maliciosa y Adrien le da un codazo.

—Mañana hablaremos más, después de todo vamos a salir a pasear

—Oye—Iba a decir algo sobre su aniversario con Francesco, pero ya eran las doce y treinta tres y Francesco lo único que ha hecho era regañarle, no felicitarle como tenía de costumbre a pesar de lo incómodo o malo que pudiera suceder. Tal vez si lo olvidó—. Nada, mañana hablamos, llevare a Envy y a Edward. —dijo como despedida.

—Adiós~— Despiden mientras se aleja por el pasillo Félix mira a Adrien.

—Creo que Francesco está en un problema.

— ¿Te parece? Ni siquiera ha dado señales, parece que ni se acuerda que mañana va a cumplir ocho años de casado con Lightning, cada día está más desastroso ese italiano.

—No es como que tu no seas así, mi cielo, pero por ahora vamos a dormir. —dijo casi arrastrándole a la habitación


	10. Dementicate il sereno

Se remueve en la cama, perezoso. La serenidad o sueño que pudo tener en ese instante se esfuma de golpe al palpar la cama y abrir los ojos para encontrar el espacio vacío. Se sienta en la cama y mira a los lados, Envy y Edward están durmiendo en la cama queen a su lado izquierdo –en poses raras cabe destacar- pero quien se supone que debía compartir cama con él no está ahí, la sabana está fría.

— No puede ser en serio. —balbucea medio dormido, puede ser que en serio a Francesco se le haya olvidado. Levanta de la cama, a poco de caer y con lentitud anda hacia el closet, saca ropa decente y peina con las manos.

Llega hasta el lobby, no hay nadie ahí más que los empleados. Suspira decepcionado y mientras vuelve a la habitación busca a Francesco, quizás estuviera por ahí. Al llegar a la habitación y ver a los dos niños tienen una posición distinta y se pregunta cómo Envy no despierta si tiene a Edward dormido sobre su espalda.

 _Quizás fue a desayunar_ , piensa intentando convencerse, aunque con Marinette en el mismo hotel le cuesta a sí mismo creer que iba a comer a solas sin más. Entra al baño, se ducha y se viste de forma más elaborada—. Muy bien, ya es hora de levantarse—Abre las cortinas, la luz mañanera le da de lleno.

— LUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. —chillan ocultándose bajo la sábana.

— No son unos murciélagos, dejen el drama y vayan a bañarse para desayunar—Lightning arranca la cobija, el efecto es que los dos se ponen bajo la cama—. No podrán comer los pasteles si no se mueven en este mismo instante—Informa y los ve correr a toda prisa hacia el baño. Lo que hace la comida. Tiene la impresión de que son unos cachorros de perro y no niños humanos—. Está bien. Los espero en el Lobby no se tarden mucho.

— ¡CLAROO! —gritan desde adentro. Lightning toma su maleta del clóset, abre el bolsillo que hay abajo, saca una cajita y una bolsa. Saca los labios y enrojece ligeramente, sabiendo que hay dentro; la guarda de regreso y queda con la caja en la mano. Medita un instante antes de cerrar la maleta, guardar la cajita en su bolsillo. Toma una de las llaves de la habitación y sale.

Camina perezoso al lobby, no tiene ganas de hacer nada, decepcionado más que todo porque él ya había hecho planes nocturnos para complacer a Francesco después de todo ocho años son "Bodas de Bronce" según Eleonora.

* * *

—Yo quería otro Hot cake. Vamos a volver. —pedía Envy y Lightning rio suavemente

—Engordaste cinco kilos ahí dentro, espera al almuerzo para seguir comiendo, no queremos volver con... dos pelotas. —Lightning da cuenta de que Edward está pensando lo mismo seguramente.

— Nah no pasará, mi bello cuerpo es anti grasa. —Asegura y Lightning le revuelve un poco el cabello. Cuando están camino a la habitación Lightning logra distinguir a Francesco, lejos. Es la primera vez en el día que lo ve y por inercia se apura a ir con él.

— France-

— Hablamos después, _Addio_. —dijo dándole un besito en la frente y sigue su camino a quien sabe dónde. Edward y Envy se ven, luego a Lightning que se muestra inminentemente sorprendido.

— De verdad.... Lo olvido—musita en voz baja. Ambos niños mi miran, esperando algo, ansiosos—. Pueden ir a la piscina si quieren, hoy no... tengo ganas de salir, aún tengo sueño—dijo como excusa con una sonrisa débil. No es del todo mentira—. Voy a la habitación, busquen donde queda la piscina y luego vayan a cambiarse ¿Está bien? —Da media vuelta y avanza de regreso a la habitación con paso medio apurado.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Francesco? Esta no era la idea, lo está deprimiendo. —Envy pasa las manos por su cabeza, jalándose el cabello.

— No sé, yo pensé que ya se habían visto en la mañana—Edward está de igual forma con una mueca de espanto—. Hay que pedirle ayuda a alguien o sino no va a salir de la cama en la que se piensa tirar.

— Lightning hablo de unos amigos franceses ¿No?

* * *

— Entiendo que estés decepcionado y con intenciones ahogarte en tus propias lágrimas, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amigo sin vergüenza entrando de todos modos—Lightning mira con fastidio a Adrien, con Edward y Envy tras él —. Levántate.

— No quiero. —Vuelve a jalar la sábana, cubriéndose totalmente y quedando con apenas unos mechones rubios fuera y a la vista.

— Dijimos que íbamos a salir pasear ¿Recuerdas? —Adrien cruza los brazos esperando que Lightning se levante.

— Ya no quiero salir, si quieres pasea con ellos. —Mueve la mano para que se vayan. Adrien quita la sabana de encima, Lightning se cambió a su pijama, por lo que está solo en una camisa grande y bóxer.

— Párate de esa cama, vístete y mueve tu moldeado culo hasta el taxi que nos está esperando. —Lightning abre los ojos y se pregunta cómo demonios lo puede cargar tan fácil para ponerlo frente al clóset. Edward ríe por la nariz.

— No quiero salir. —Insiste con Adrien quitándole la camisa y sacando una playera cualquiera del clóset a falta de colaboración.

— Y fíjate: A mí no me interesa. Ahora, a menos que quieras que te tire al piso a ponerte el pantalón y te amarre los zapatos como niño de primaria termina de vestirte que vamos a salir.

— Te odio. —dice Lightning tomando un pantalón y unos converse negros, con ojos entrecerrados y expresión irritada.

— Sé que eso es un amor tan profundo que no puedes controlarlo. —Lightning gruñe de camino al baño—. _Ça va_ , alguien que le mande un mensaje a ese italiano a ver si reacciona.

— Ya lo hice, pero no mira el WhatsApp. —Edward refunfuña frustrado.

— Bueno, espero que Félix al menos si coopere mejor que él—dijo viendo que Félix le hay mandado dos mensajes avisando que se fue y Plagg está esperando en el lobby—. Iremos al centro comercial.

— Ya estoy listo. —Anuncia colocando el cabello rubio en su hombro, habiendo hecho una cola de caballo, no está de humor para tener el cabello en la cara.

— Vamos entonces~ debes conocer a Plagg.

— ¿Es buena idea esto? —susurra Envy a Edward, Lightning va encorvado y cargando el peso de su propia alma.

— Es mejor a dejarlo llorando en la habitación. —dijo Adrien igual de bajito

—No hablen de mi de forma tan evidente si estoy aquí. —dice Lightning con la vista fija en su celular.

Ya está harto del trayecto de su habitación al lobby, extrañamente vacío _de nuevo_. Al llegar a la entrada en uno de los bancos que hay para esperar está un niño del mismo tamaño que Envy. Más alto que Edward en consecuencia. Cabello negro, viste un short y una chaqueta negra al igual que los zapatos.

Hay demasiado color negro en un ser tan pequeño.

Ahora quiere intentarlo.

— Plagg, él es Lightning, venga, saluda. —Da un suave empujón, el niño se niega rotundamente a alzar la cara, está usando la capucha de la chaqueta, que tiene un par de orejas de gato. Lightning ladea un poco la cabeza al ver que el niño parecía tener pena.

— Que no te de pena, no muerdo. —Se acuclillo para poderle ver el rostro, el niño se avergüenza.

— Mu-mucho gusto. —balbucea, intenta bajar más la cabeza.

— Si eres adorable. —exclama levantándose de golpe. Plagg lo mira sorprendido, dejando ver su rostro. Tiene la cara redondeada y blanca. Sus ojos verdes, de un tono casi fluorescente, con la esclerótica del mismo tono, un poco más opaco.

— Sé que es adorable, por eso es mi bebe—decía Adrien quitándole la capucha y dándole un beso a Plagg en la cabeza—. Te dije que no va a pasar nada malo.

— Pero...—Plagg mira confuso a Lightning, sus ojos son "feos". En lo personal no le gustan y muchos se han burlado de él por tenerlos así. Algunos otros se han asustado siendo Félix y Adrien las únicas excepciones en decir que sus ojos son algo muy bello.

— Parecen ojos de gato negro, realmente son muy bonitos—dijo Lightning sonriéndole. Plagg mira a Edward y Envy. Tienen la cara roja, aguantando algo—. Creo que lo están asustando. —Informa a su par de críos.

— Sus ojos son perfectos. Son como los de los Ghouls, pero en verde. —Edward parece querer controlar su emoción.

— Hay que comprar lentes de contacto para que se parezca mínimamente

— Podemos seguir hablando en el camino, después de todo tenemos TODO el día. —dice Adrien entre satisfecho y aliviado de cómo se llevó esto.

* * *

— Realmente es adorable, no me sorprende que lo adoptaran, si yo lo hubiera visto también lo hubiera hecho. —comenta Lightning viendo a Plagg correteando con Envy y Edward en una zona amplia del centro comercial.

Que rápida esta amistad.

Es una representación muy buena de cómo se llevan los corredores apenas se ven en una reunión.

— Lo sé, no tienes idea de cuanto lo quiero. Realmente nunca pensé que llegaríamos a adoptar a un niño. Félix no es la persona más paciente o paterna del planeta y lastimosamente yo no nací como tú.

— Créeme es mejor así, los partos son la muerte. —Corta blanqueando los ojos, sin querer que se hable más al respecto.

— Con él se me olvido todo eso, me siento en verdad feliz de tenerlo aun cuando es más apegado a Félix que a mí. —Cuenta viendo a Plagg de forma cariñosa.

— No es que me desagraden, de hecho, se le ven muy bien los ojos de esa forma ¿Por qué los tiene así? Dudo que haya nacido así. —increpa curioso a la vez que frunce el entrecejo, viendo mal a una mujer que está señalando a Plagg. Que va sin la capucha, perfectamente a la vista sus ojos.

— Sus padres le tatuaron los ojos cuando tenía tres años, también un tatuaje en la espalda y en el pie—Gira hacia él, con la cara arrugada. Él pensaba tener mala suerte a nivel familiar—. Lo maltrataban mucho y se escapó de su casa, Félix lo encontró, lo llevo al hospital. Tenía quemaduras, huesos rotos, desnutrición, en ese momento estaba en realidad delicado de salud.

—Me puedo imaginar el panorama. —murmura arreglando un mechón tras su oreja.

—Félix casi me rogó que lo adoptáramos, al principio no entendí porque esas ganas de adoptarlo. Al verlo entendí que Félix se sintió involucrado y quería cuidarlo. Que nadie iba a tomarlo rápido.

— Ya veo. Es muy triste que haya sufrido tanto desde pequeño. —suspira con pesadez.

— Al menos ahora sé que es feliz, se le nota en la mirada sobre todo cuando esta con Félix. Lo más irónico es que yo soy quien le consiente en todo y el favorito es Félix. —Sopla un mechón que se le vino al rostro.

— No me ha pasado. —Carcajea Lightning. Adrien se paró de un brinco del banco en el que están sentados

— Muy bien, empecemos con la primera fase de nuestra salida.

— ¿Prime qué? —pregunta viéndole sin entender.

**. . .**

— ¿Seguro que hace falta esto? —pregunta Lightning mientras ve a la peluquera poniendo el tinte en su cabello.

Unas largas y rectas mechas de color rojo y fucsia. Difuminado sin llegar a las raíces.

— Por supuesto que sí, hace tiempo que te hacía falta hacer esto, es la ventaja del cabello rubio. —Adrien ve como le ponen el tinte en las puntas del cabello.

— ¿Cómo se supone que tinte esto después? —pregunta Envy que tan solo tiene un mechón con el papel, esperando que se acabe de decolorar el cabello tan oscuro que tiene.

— No pienses en eso ahora, solo disfruta que por hoy te vas a parecer a Rogue de X-Men. —dice Edward con los ojos cerrados mientras le masajean la cabeza. Esta parte del plan no la recordaba.

No la va a rechazar de todos modos.

— Si alguien se va a parecer a una mujer aquí eres tú. —refunfuña cruzado de brazos

— No se peleen. —regaño Lightning.

**. . .**

— Ahora toca comprar ropa. —Apenas salen de la peluquería tras dejar una millonada, pues pintarse el cabello los cinco no era precisamente barato y Adrien ya quiere fijar el lugar donde iban a gastar otra millonada sin razón alguna.

Pues Lightning puede pintarse el cabello él solo con un tutorial de internet. No es tan complicado.

— Tengo suficiente ropa, no creo que haga falta. —informa Lightning mirándose el cabello en el reflejo de los cristales. Si bien ha tenido la idea de pintarse el cabello de nuevo –pues antes se obsesionaba con el rojo-, nunca lo hizo por apreciar su cabello saludable.

Francesco había insistido en que lo hiciera, más no lo convencía.

— Hace falta, nunca está de más. Te llaman _Queen_ por algo ¿no? Debes hacerle honor a tu apodo. —Regaña. Lightning estira los labios, juzgándolo.

Lo llaman "Queen" por su maldito apellido ¿¡Por qué más puede ser!? Ser más divino y notable que los demás es solo un bonus que nada que ver tiene con su apellido.

— Debí haber escogido blanco. —Plagg bufa insatisfecho con las mechas en color verde brillante. Sumamente fluorescente.

— Para mi están bien. —comenta Edward sonriente con las mechas en color azul.

— Solo espero que no sea muy extraño—susurra Envy, jugando con el largo mechón decolorado y pintado de azul—. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde. —pregunta a Adrien, pues sabe que si le pregunta a Lightning dirá que deben ir al hotel

— Tenemos que darle ropa a este posible depresivo al borde del suicidio.

A Lightning no le causa gracia el chiste, Adrien se muestra ligeramente sorprendido por la falta de reacción por parte del americano. Es uno de los tantos conocidos que no saben nada de sus intentos fallidos en la adolescencia. Sigue siendo de mal gusto, habiéndolo vivido o no.

— Vamos entonces. —bufa metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. No es el mejor día.

**. . .**

— Ese era demasiado elegante, este es demasiado casual, este es demasiado... ¡Demasiado! No puede ser que de tanta ropa ninguna sea la idea para esto. —queja Adrien con una montaña enorme de ropa y Lightning en el probador con el doceavo cambio. No entiende que tienen de malos las demás combinación, en lo personal le gustó uno de camisa con rombos azules

Dejando que Adrien fuera a buscar más ropa con sus tres pequeños ayudantes –porque al parecer ellos tienen muy en mente el joderle un rato-, saca su celular y abre el WhatsApp. Entre los contactos que tienen todos tienen el estado " _Ocupado"_. Blanquea los ojos, y mira con fastidio que todos han desactivado "ultima vez" y el azul muy posiblemente. Abre la conversación con Francesco a ver si al menos le respondía

 **Yo – 4:34 pm  
** Hola, Adrien me trajo al Centro Comercial que habida cerca del hotel y ahora me tiene probándome ropa como si quisiera hacerme otro armario. ¿Dónde estás tú? — **Visto**

 **Yo – 4:40 pm  
** Heeeeeeey ¿Estas en el hotel? ¿Estas con Eleonora y Layla? — **Visto**

 **Yo – 4:46 pm  
** ¿Estás haciendo algo además de ignorarme? — **Visto**

 **Yo – 4:51 pm  
** Francesco Bernoulli, si me vas a ignorar como mínimo no me dejes en azul — **Visto**

 **Yo – 4:52 pm**  
¿Estás molesto conmigo? Solo respóndeme algo — **Visto**

 **Yo- 4:55 pm  
** Olvídalo, vete a la mierda — **Visto**

Es el colmo, si lo ha olvidado ya le está importando poco, pero que lo pase de largo y lo ignore es otro tema. _No te pongas tóxico y desquiciado, cálmate_. Masajea sus sienes, en busca de paciencia. Una pila de ropa de repente llega al cesto donde hay que poner lo que uno se probará. Suspira cansino y toma lo primero que hay en la pequeña montaña.

— ¿Alguno tiene el celular de Lightning? —pregunta a los tres niños que palpan sus bolsillos—. Uy... esperemos que no haya hablado con Francesco.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que si lo hizo. —dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Este está bien? —pregunta Lightning saliendo del probador.

— No, ponte otro—Adrien apenas lo examina un par de segundos, al entrar escuchan perfectamente como Lightning se golpea la cabeza contra una de las paredes—. Aparte no encontramos un buen cambio de ropa. —Queja.

— Yo creo que con el que tiene el flux gris y chaleco rosa está bien. —opina Edward, Envy niega con la cabeza.

— Era mejor con el chaleco azul. —Edward frunce el entrecejo, Plagg queda pensativo.

— Me gustaba más la chaqueta de cuero marrón...

— ¿Qué tal este? —pregunta saliendo de nueva cuenta del probador

— ¡Muchas plumas! Cambiante—Lo empuja al probador de regreso y le cierra la puerta—. A ver, ya son las 5:20, la tercera fase es más difícil...

— ¿¡Está bien este!? —pregunta hastiado. A los cuatro levantan los brazos en gesto de celebración.

— ¡POR FIN! Muy bien nos vamos a llevar todo esto por favor. —indica a la encargada de la tienda.

— ¿¡Para qué me hiciste probarme de todo si al final lo vamos a llevar!? —brama poniéndose rojo, Plagg se aguanta la risa de ver como enrojece—. Yo no pienso pagar nada de eso. —advierte mirando a Adrien, con la esperanza de que así dimita.

— Tranquilo lo voy a pagar yo. —Informa con tranquilidad. _Cosa de tener amigos con cuentas bancarias igual de grandes,_ piensa Envy recordando los precios de ese montón de prendas. Cada una más cara que la otra.

— Te odio. —restriega su cara con las manos.

**. . .**

— ¿Podemos volver al hotel? —preguntaba Lightning con deje esperanzado. Ya han gastado hora y horas aquí.

— Nop, falta la tercera y última fase de recorrido, además aún es temprano, solo son las seis, no seas un viejito. —Toma una malteada. Lightning rueda los ojos y sigue comiendo su helado—. Admite que te estas divirtiendo.

— No tanto como imaginaba siendo el día que es—Adrien levanta una ceja y Lightning se relame los labios, con el helado de fresa derritiéndose un poco—. Tenía otra clase de planes.

— ¿Ustedes se van turnando o como lo hacen? Hay veces en las que lo haces tú, otras que lo hace él—rememora las veces que hay visto fotos de ambos corredores el día de su aniversario—. Como esa vez que se metió en el pastel.

— Creí que era chiste cuando me dijo que lo haría, pero al final si lo hizo, debo admitir que está muy bueno el pastel—ríe antes de dar una lamida para limpiar las gotas que están a poco de escurrir—. También recuerdo que una vez se puso un montón de cintas de regalo. Creo que fue cuando lo lleve a Brasil.

— A ustedes sí que les gusta gastar dinero en viajes. —afirma Adrien con una risita y Lightning se encoge de hombros. Termina su helado con rapidez, levanta al igual que Adrien, los tres niños corren de un lado a otro.

— Supongo que iremos a ver más tiendas ¿No? —pregunta Lightning a Adrien que le asiente con una sonrisita.

**. . .**

— Es solo un juego, te lo ruego. —llora Edward que se agarra a la pierna de Lightning y este seguía caminando, arrastrando a su hijo en el proceso.

— No me interesa, ya tienes suficientes juegos en esta vida—decía algo molesto de ser el centro de atracción por el berrinche de su hijo—¡Ya te dije que no, compórtate! —Regaña exasperado, hay veces que si logra aguantarlo, pero hoy no tiene la suficiente paciencia para eso. Menos para aguantar la escena. Edward se suelta.

— _Se mio padre fosse qui di sicuro se me lo compra, ma come sta ignorando non si vuole fare..._ —Se queja inflando los mofletes. Casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando Lightning voltea a mirarlo con mala cara.

— _Anche se Francesco non era qui si compra il gioco maledetto e sai che odio quel parlare in italiano alle mie spalle per lamentarsi, almeno di farlo quando I non è, già abbastanza gente parlando di mio per aggiungere al mio figlio all"elenco. Appena si comportano, che hai incontrato migliaia di stranezze di questo viaggio e uno meno te non morirà._ —Adrien, Envy y Edward se le quedan viendo, inclinados hacia atrás.

Tienen bien sabido que Lightning no sabe italiano. Quizás una que otra palabra y la mayoría para confesarle o profesarle amor a Francesco y maldecirlo sobre todo. De ahí en más a formar un regaño completo para luego decirlo como si es su segundo idioma... Es como ver a un perro de seis ojos.

— E-está bien. —balbucea simplemente sin salir de la sorpresa.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —pregunta Lightning y Adrien mira el reloj, ya son las ocho, pero Félix no ha dado señales de vida

— Estemmmmmmmmmm...

— Mira quién está aquí _Mon chaton mignon_. —Lightning voltea la cabeza, con su expresión hastiada.

— Hola Marinette. —saluda Adrien incómodo. Marinette tiene una sonrisa radiante de ver a Adrien.

— Tenía tiempo sin verte, no sabe que estabas aquí, _chaton._

— Deja de llamarme gato, sabes que a no me gusta que lo hagas. —Aclara por millonésima vez en su vida. Marinette sigue sonriente.

— Felix no está aquí, no tienes para usarlo como excusa. Vamos a pasear un rato tu y yo ¿Si? Como antes. —Ofrece tomándolo de la mano. Plagg tarda poco o nada en interrumpir de forma peculiar:

— Alto ahí loca, propiedad privada. —Se coloca frente a Adrien, en postura de guardia de seguridad. Adrien se ríe palmeándole la cabeza.

— ¿Y este mocoso quién es? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. Además de ser un fenómeno. —ríe despectiva, Plagg se encoge un poco. Adrien lo carga en brazos.

— No le digas de esa manera, por esto mismo tenemos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos. En caso de que no lo notes, mientras más lejos estés de mi mejor. —Recuerda malhumorado haca la francesa.

— Ay por favor, _chaton_ , no me digas que en serio me has olvidado—Cuestiona con deje incredulo—, estás poniéndote igual de tonto que Francesco. —queja en un bufido.

— La tontería es como pudieron fijarse en alguien de tan irritante como tú, hasta las prostitutas y amantes tienen más orgullo—Lightning se cruza de brazos y exhala—. ¿Qué acaso no tienes valor propio? Andar rogándole todos lo que fueron algo en tu vida es tan patético. No te quieren, tú sí a ti misma, _bye_.

— Cállate _Queer_. Metiendote donde no te llaman sin saber nada de tu propia realidad. —dijo con sonrisa venenosa. Lightning acaba sin paciencia alguna y acaba por quitarle la malteada a Envy de la mano, vaciándola en la cabeza de Marinette.

— Uy... Perdón My lady —Tira el vaso a la papelera cercana mientras Lightning sacude la mano—. Te vi tan colérica que creí que necesitabas humectarte. Una pena de veras—Gira la cabeza, con el cabello escurriéndose de su hombro—. No queremos entorpecerte más por hoy, seguro querrás arreglar tú maquillaje. Bueno sigamos con lo nuestro, adiós My Lady. —De nueva cuenta le da un besito en la mejilla y camina seguido por unos pasmados niños y francés que maldice no haber grabado el momento.

— ¡LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! —grita colorada de iras, corre atrás de él con la intención de golpearlo mínimo. Sabiendo que no respondería. Lightning alcanza a verla en el reflejo de uno de los cristales de las tiendas.

Por lo que se arrima y ella cae, con la mala suerte de que la mitad de su cuerpo cae en una fuente. Sorbe y la levanta por pura cortesía. Palmea la espalda de la modelo que tose. Le entró agua en la nariz. Lightning por no dejar a alguien así de... fatal, se quita la chaqueta que lleva y se la pone encima.

Sigue viéndose fatal.

— Ops... suerte la próxima—Le acomoda un mechón de cabello—. Hazme caso, quiérete y ve a arreglarte. —Sonríe forzado, palmea el hombro de Marinette y continúa su camino. Ella empieza a llorar de vergüenza.

Lightning solo espera que no acabe siendo algo malo para él. A final de cuentas, puede decir que la empujó para hacerla pasar vergüenza o algo peor. Apenas voltea a ver a sus acompañantes, estos parecen llorar de pura risa y emoción.

— Eres mi Ídolo. —Afirman a coro.

— Lo sé, soy fantástico. —dijo con falsa pedanía. En serio le dio pena lo que pasó. Creyó que solo iría a limpiarse la maldita malteada. Adrien escucha su celular y ve que ya son las nueve y veinte entre tanto revuelo con Marinette. Noto que hay un mensaje de Félix

**Félix — 9:15**

_Ya está listo, voy a recogerlos a la entrada norte del Centro comercial, estaré ahí en cinco minutos_

— _JE ME TUERAI_ —Chilla Adrien. Baja a Plagg y haciéndoles una seña extraña con los dedos agarra a Lightning—. Hora de irnos, se hizo tarde para seguir paseando. —Ríe nerviosamente jalándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— O-oye cal-cálmate me vas a dejar sin brazo. —quejumbra corriendo para no tropezar.

Llegan al estacionamiento y ven a Félix en una camioneta lujosa. Antes de subir Adrien tira a Lightning al enorme maletero de la camioneta, entra con él y los niños en los asientos de pasajero. De milagro entran todo con las bolsas de ropa.

— Te dije que estaría aquí en cinco minutos —Reclamar Félix desde adelante.

— Lo sé lo sé. Pasó algo que luego te contare. A ver Lightning vas a ponerte la ropa que escogimos ahora, muévete quítate eso ahora ahora ahora. —indica acelerado casi rompiendo la camisa que lleva en este momento.

— ¡Me vas a terminar desnudando! —chilla avergonzado. De forma milagrosa Adrien le quita la ropa y ahora le pone el conjunto predilecto.

— Apúrate que estamos llegando. —Comunica Félix buscando un lugar para estacionar.

— Ya sé, espera que hay que peinarlo.

— ¡Estoy peinado! —Trata de impedir que le toque el cabello. Ya está planchado. No hará diferencia cualquier mínimo movimiento.

— A ver donde deje el rímel y toda esa mierda que no uso—decía buscando entre las bolsas

— Nononono, nada de maquillaje que rayos está pasando aquí—increpa frunciendo el ceño. Félix estaciona y Lightning se apresura a salir del maletero. Viste un pantalón negro ajustado, con una camisa holgada gris, estampado de bacterias manga larga apenas metida en el pantalón. Zapatos que lo ayudan a lucir un poco más alto y un pendiente de presión—. Todos están actuando extraño hoy ¿¡Por qué soy el único que no se entera de...!?

— Para nada. —dicen a la vez, interrumpiéndolo a propósito. Félix en tono aburrido.

— Solo déjame terminar de-

— Terminar nada, estoy bien, ahora explíquenme que pasa—Exige cruzado de brazos. Félix se acerca, agarra de la cintura y lo monta al hombro—. ¡FÉLIX BÁJAME! —chilla, no esperó que hiciera eso.

— Tranquilo te van a salir arrugas si sigues así. —advierte Adrien, como si fuese una tragedia.

— ¿Esto es un poco extremo no crees? —pregunta Envy a Edward que solo va riéndose.

— Nah está bien, hay que disfrutarlo un poco—responde sencillamente. Al entrar al hotel caminan hasta una parte que no han visto, pues no han tenido mucho tiempo para recorrer el hotel. Está en completa penumbra. Félix lo bajo y él se limita a arreglarse la ropa en primera instancia, con la cara colorada.

— Muy bien, ahora que esperan que-

— ¡SORPRESA! —La luz lo encandila y el grito lo sobresalta.

El lugar es un enorme salón de fiesta decorado de blanco, varias mesas, un ENORME pastel de seis pisos. En la zona que da a un pequeño jardín techado hay un arco de rosas y un enorme cartel en letra fina que decía "Feliz Aniversario". A unos tres metros de él está Francesco bastante sonriente con un gran ramo de flores rojas y blancas que formaban un corazón

— Sorpresa. —dijo Francesco sonriente. Lightning hace una especie de puchero que empezó a temblar y a poco de llorar—. _Amore_ ~ —ríe enternecido por la reacción.

— Me asustaste. —dijo entre el mal aguantado. Francesco se acerca y le da el ramo mientras le da un beso en la frente.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta curioso.

— Pensé que se te hay olvidado. —dijo entre moqueos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Jamás se me olvidaría. —frunce las cejas ¿Por qué da esa impresión?

— No dijiste nada anoche, desperté solo en el cuarto, cuando te vi en la mañana me pasaste de largo y cuando te hablé por WhatsApp me ignoraste. —Haciendo el recuento, solo quiere darle un golpe para aliviar el susto que sintió.

— Por favor, jamás lo olvidaría y no lo hice porque creí que ibas a darte cuenta de esto. —responde encogiendo un poco de hombros

— ¿¡ME VEZ CARA DE ADIVINO!?

— ¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta de esto? —pregunta Raoul.

—Cosas de Francesco Bernoulli, no preguntes demasiado. —Sugiere Carla negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que para él es claro, para los demás figura como un misterio. —Prosigue Theo.

—Me estabas dando un susto de muerte. —Informa queriendo meter la cara en el ramo.

— Ya ya ya, tranquilo. —Lo abraza y palmea. Imaginó que sería obvio porque no hay más opciones para hacer.

Es Francesco Bernoulli, si no lo hace en grande, sencillamente no lo hace y por la situación, no iba a permitirse la segunda opción.

— Ustedes sabían todo esto y no pudieron calmarme como mínimo. —reclama hacia Adrien, Edward y Envy.

— La idea era distraerte, pero creo que más te hizo pensar mucho más, el punto es que estamos aquí ¡A disfrutar la fiesta! —Aplaude el francés.

Todos sus conocidos están ahí, los corredores, Radiador Spring, los dos malditos Turistas que le dejaron tirado en Radiador Spring cuando está teóricamente preso, McMissile, Shiftwell –con la panza cada vez más grande y con posibles gemelos-, incluso está Sephiroth con su pareja y Angeal, Zack y Génesis.

Hay una mesa con un montón de comida, ve a lo lejos a Mate tomándose toda el agua que pudiera por comer wasabi de nuevo, una fuente de chocolate; frutas; el enorme pastel de efectivamente seis pisos y que van a tardar una vida en comer. El arco es de rosas blancas y el enorme cartelón de feliz aniversario está en el arco.

También hay una banda tocando música instrumental, pero puede ver atrás que también hay cornetas y una especie de tabla de DJ. _Que clase de fiesta se armó por un aniversario..._

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta Francesco y Lightning le sonríe.

— Si... No cubre el paro cardíaco que me causaste por dejarme a mitad de camino en la mañana y al mismo tiempo es una exageración. —Opina, ya nadie lo hará salir de este estado de histeria y confusión.

— La maldita florería no quería darle el encargo a Carla y por eso tuve que salir corriendo—Explica con gesto ofuscado y por ello le cree. Lightning ríe indiscreto. Da cuenta de que Envy está a nada de vomitar arcoíris por estar frente al novio de Sephiroth... que justamente se llama Cloud.

Agradece haberse cambiado el nombre.

— Son reales... Son increíblemente reales—está a nada de llorar de alegría. Edward trata de hacer que se calme y por su lado él rubio de estrambótico peinado intenta no ponerse más colorado de pena.

— Tan reales como la perversión a nuestro alrededor —asegura Sephiroth guiñándole un ojo. Envy está al borde del desmayo.

— Te amo... Aun cuando casi mataste a Cloud en el reactor, mataste a Aerith, destruiste Nibelheim, casi destruyes el planeta, hiciste creer a Cloud que no era real y por poco lo matas... pero aun así te amo. —confiesa de la forma más dramática posible y Sephiroth parpadea sorprendido del discurso.

— ¿Gra...cias...?

— Envy lo vas a matar de un derrame cerebral, déjalos un rato y quizás te dejen tomarte una foto con ellos—dijo Lightning para calmar la escena. Envy queda en las nubes—. Lamento eso, se emociona fácil.

— No importa. Es bueno ver que Francis—Francesco frunce el ceño, Sephiroth siempre dice así para molestarlo—. No haya olvidado las cosas... aunque si lo dejo muy para última hora. —Opina con mal gesto.

— Fue un poco difícil conseguir la habitación aquí, está todo lleno—informa Cloud con el ceño fruncido—. Aparte de eso nos puso a decorar todo mientras él tan solo estaba viendo su celular. —delata y Lightning gira la cabeza hacia él.

¡pensó que estaba haciendo algo y por eso no respondió! Ahora está molesto de nuevo.

— Me estabas ignorando. —Acusa. Francesco suda frío. No lo ignoró, solo leyó y antes de responder quiso acabar la partida que tenía suspendida... Cosa que lo hizo olvidarse totalmente de responder.

— Ehh... esteeee... ¡Mamma la guitarra! —chilla y Eleonora con un poco de chocolate en los labios casi le lanza la guitarra, Francesco la toma y se sienta en un taburete. Lightning toma lugar en una silla que Eleonora -aun masticando la fresa que tiene en la boca-, le indica.

Francesco toca la guitarra, siendo acompañado apenas por otra guitarra más y un piano.

_Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side  
Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze_

— Realmente no espere que cantara bien. —susurra Félix a Adrien que se ríe al mismo tiempo que le da un codazo. Lightning está entre conmovido y sonrosado

_I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid  
Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
Carefully we'll place our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing  
Is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are_

Lightning sabe perfectamente que parte sigue, por lo que no aguanta esa tentación tan grande. Francesco parece haberlo esperado.

**You so know me  
** **Pinch me gently** **I can hardly breathe  
** **Forever is a long, long time  
** **But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side  
** **Tell me everyday  
I get to wake up to that smile**

**_I wouldn't mind it at all_ ** **_I wouldn't mind it at all_ ** **  
**

— El punto de la serenata es que te la dediquen, no meterte tú también. —Hace notar Sephiroth y Lightning se pone colorado, cubriéndose la cara con las dos manos.

— No importa, me encanta ver como se pone rojo por estas cosas—informa Francesco mirando a Lightning cada vez más enrojecido—. Bueno y ahora mi último regalo. —Anuncia levantándose.

— ¿Otro más? —Lightning siente que le va a dar un ataque. Con la impresión de que su regalo e es muy poca cosa. Su expectativa de hoy era que el "regalo" aparte de lo material fuese mucho rato juntos sin más nadie.

Por lo que ahora llega a recriminarse por pensar a su esposo tan banal. Aunque definitivamente hay ocasiones en las que piensa más con la cabeza de abajo que la de arriba.

— Sí. Tranquilo, sé que tu regalo me va a fascinar. —Aun si Lightning no le da nada, no se molestaría. Es un día de festejo, claro, pero que sea un exagerado en potencia a la hora de dar presentes no quiere decir que Lightning debe serlo igual.

Con que lo pase con él es suficiente. Un detalle pequeño que encuentre significativo. Lo que sea. Para él está bien.

— Mi regalo es más íntimo y no puede tener audiencia. —dice en voz muy baja, así solo el italiano lo escucha y esboza una sonrisa más grande, queriendo saber con qué se las hay ingeniado Lightning esta vez.

Francesco toma un enorme marco, es obvio que era un cuadro por su forma –ni modo que fuese un auto plano-, envuelto en papel de regalo y grande. Rompe el papel, teniendo tanto público prefiere lo rápido antes que detenerse con la cinta adhesiva. Al terminar tiembla.

— ¿Qué te parece? Encontré la foto vieja y lo mandé a hacer en una pintura, fue un parto el tener que traerlo desde Italia. Llegó a último minuto. —cuenta Francesco al lado de Lightning pues puso el cuadro recargado a una pared.

Pasa un brazo por sobre los hombros de Lightning tapándolo discreto, nota que llora, se esperaba esa reacción. El cuadro es de Elizabeth y Lightning cuando tiene cuatro años más o menos. Una foto adorable y que el resto no comprende el valor sentimental de esto.

Pues el rubio no habla en lo absoluto de su vida más atrás de los dieciocho o cuando se hizo corredor.

No dijo nada. Siendo obvio que piensa. La fiesta sigue, con algún que otro borracho, música diferente y cuando llega el tecno Shu y Lightning son quienes se lucen como los únicos que pueden hacerlo en verdad bien. Comen hasta hartarse, con los casados bebiendo con cautela para estar muy lucidos el resto de la noche y la madrugada.

**. . .**

— E-en serio ya detente—Ríe apartándolo. Le hace más cosquillas que otra cosa. Francesco hace un puchero para luego quitársele de encima a Lightning y sentarse en la cama.

— Pensé que el objetivo de esto era hacerlo, ahora me siento confundido. Me dijiste que si hasta hace unos segundos. —queja de forma infantil. Lightning es cambiante y vive con ello, pero usualmente tienen un motivo detrás muy obvio.

Ahora mismo parece pura tortura hacia él que ya está emocionado.

— Solo aguanta un poco más. Te dije que tenía algo. Voy a entrar al baño, no veas, ni se te ocurra espiar, te quedas... ahí. —Indica pausadamente escondiendo algo tras su espalda y entra al baño, cerrando tras de sí.

— Está bien. —murmura en tono fastidiado. Se quita la parte más estorbosa de su vestimenta. Mientras menos tardara cambiándose o lo que sea, mejor. Exhala, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás. Raoul le había retocado el corte.

— Ya. Ni se te ocurra reírte por cumplirte el capricho. —Advierte.

Queda boquiabierto, la impresión queda expuesta de ver una de sus mayores fantasías ahí cumplidas. Lightning tiene puesta lencería femenina, luce medianamente avergonzado. No tanto como hubiera esperado. A pesar de que le costó ponérsela, le gusta cómo le queda. Francesco se acerca, tomándolo del rostro, enredando los dedos en el cabello rubio y rojo.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunta cuando corto el beso y dándole unos más cortos pero rápidos al italiano.

— Me fascina. —responde en un jadeo. Lightning lo conduce a la cama mientras Francesco continúa empeñado en besarlo. En dejarlo los labios colorados y hundir los dedos en la cabellera suave. Una vez llegan a la cama Lightning abre las piernas, Francesco entre estas y las manos del americano acariciándole el pecho.

El italiano baja una de sus manos y aprieta uno de los glúteos de Lightning que gime entre el beso, continuando en desnudar al contrario y sentir que el pantalón ya estorba más de la cuenta. Francesco mete la mano en la braga y de forma acelerada mete un par de dedos en la entrada de su marido que se queja levemente.

Contrario a una negativa, recibe que mueve más la cadera en contra suya, señal a que continúe sin problema.

Las manos de Lightning bajan al pantalón de Francesco apenas desabrochando del cinturón; introduce las manos en el bóxer y aprieta el miembro medio erecto, frotándolo para conseguir el sonido erótico por parte del italiano. Sonríe en medio del beso, divertido por eso.

—Ponte en la cama. —indica con las manos en los hombros de Francesco para marcar distancia. Él alza una ceja, ladeando la cabeza y algunos mechones castaños viniéndose hacia adelante.

Exhala aire caliente, sentado sobre Francesco y continuando en su estímulo al miembro de este. Se inclina un poco, acomoda un mechón tras su oreja y finalmente lleva la boca al falo levantado. Francesco lo sujeta de los muslos para que se estire un poco más y morder el pene de Lightning por encima de la braga, mojándola.

Desliza la lengua a todo lo largo del falo, introduciéndoselo a la boca poco después, bufando con ligereza a la hora de respirar. Francesco da un pequeño embiste, lo cual solo ocasiona que Lightning se arquee. Aparta la tela e introduce la lengua en la cavidad que estuvo estimulando hace poco.

Le da vergüenza haber durado tan poco. Lightning gira la cabeza, con la boca abierta dejando caer el semen por su mentón y parte de su pecho—Estoy pensando que no es tan mala idea la lencería—. Bromea. Sufre un temblor terrible.

—Es de mala educación burlarte de tu esposo. —informa moviendo los dedos dentro del culo del otro. Continúa haciéndolo, hasta conseguir que se corra también. Consigue girar y tenerlo en la cama, con las piernas a cada lado, flexionadas y jalando la tela para tener espacio.

— _Sei adorabile Amore_. —Gime ronco de verlo. Las medias prensadas a los muslos pálidos. Posiblemente las rompiera. Una de las ligas se soltó y tiene la cara sonrosada.

— _Fai in fretta up e metemelo già Francesco_. —pide suplicante, pasando las manos por los costados hasta aferrarse a la espalda del italiano, que de estar lucido habría intentado pensar en por qué Lightning formula una oración como esa tan rápido en ese idioma.

Pues en esta clase de situaciones mucho menos se acuerda del precario vocabulario que tiene.

Como están en una situación que no pasa sino una vez al año tiene que mandar a la mierda ese tipo de preguntas filosóficas. Introduce con demasiada lentitud su miembro, recibiendo un gemido extendido y suave por parte del americano. La piel se le eriza por sentir cada centímetro penetrándolo.

Lo saca al mismo ritmo y reintroduce. Ladea la cabeza, notando que a medida que repite, Lightning pierde cada vez más un poco de paciencia. Para cuando realmente inici el ruido de sus pieles chocando es constante, con Francesco apoyando las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Lightning.

El americano abre las piernas mientras más puede, apretando el miembro que se frota en su carne y gimiendo sinvergüenza. Francesco lleva una mano al cuello de Lightning, subiendo hasta meter el pulgar en la boca de este. Lightning lo chupa, rasguñando la espalda ajena a más se mueve, a más se apresura y a más siente que se vendría, aguantándose para no hacerlo.

—Fra-Fran-

Su quejido desesperado, con la espalda más arqueada y el cabello desordenado en la cama con la habitación a media oscuridad. Francesco le toma una pierna y la levanta, juntándola al pecho ajeno, juntándose más a él, recibiendo el aire caliente que despide al respirar entre cortado y balbuceos. Junta totalmente la pelvis a él cuando se viene y deja caer, dándose un respiro.

Lightning mantiene la boca abierta y un pensamiento fugaz le viene a la cabeza. _El maldito condón..._ Es capaz de percibir el semen que se le sale. Chasquea la lengua apenas notable, no importa hoy. Toma la cara de Francesco y mete la lengua en la boca de este para iniciar otro beso, desliza los dedos por el cabello, peinándolo y su otra pierna enredándose en la cadera para atraerlo.

Besos así de invasivos y de compartir saliva son frecuentes sobre todo en hoteles. Ni siquiera ellos entienden por qué son así. Tan solo suceden.

Francesco lo gira y hace levantar la cadera, con la espalda en un perfecto arco, la nuca descubierta por el cabello partido con exactitud para lucir ese tramo de piel normalmente oculto. Frota su pene entre las nalgas del americano, llenándolo del semen que sale de la entrada que ocupó hace poco y ocupa poco tiempo después.

Apoya una mano en el hombro de Lightning, manteniéndolo así con el pecho en la cama mientras mueve la cadera a un ritmo apresurado. Estando en esta posición, es capaz de ver como su pene aparece y desaparece en el culo de Lightning. La gran virilidad pudiendo entrar en la cavidad estrecha. Jala la nalga para ver más.

— ¡Hey...! —Levanta abochornado de que se detuviera solo para bajarse y morderle la nalga.

—Lo siento. La tentación fue demasiada.

Estira los labios y se gira, gateando hacia él, subiéndose al regazo del italiano, con las piernas a cada lado de él. Francesco aparta la tela sucia y húmeda de semen y baba, Lightning se levanta y penetra a sí mismo, abrazándolo por los hombros. Jadea y saca la lengua por momentos. Coincidiendo al bajar con que Francesco lo embista. El italiano muerde la nuez de Lightning, le abre las nalgas, le acaricia la espalda y baja hasta la clavícula con besos cariñosos.

No son verdaderamente conscientes de cuanto duraron, solo que, al acabar, Lightning está boca arriba en la cama, con la braga en una sola pierna, las piernas abiertas y flexionadas como si espera que Francesco venga de nuevo a por él.

— ¿No te cansas nunca? —cuestiona con la vista nublada y Francesco con la cabeza entre las piernas de Lightning.

—Claro que sí, pero quiero llenarte más de semen—Mete el pulgar, lamiendo la virilidad de Lightning que gime y lleva las manos al cabello de Francesco para jalarlo—. Hasta que no quepa ni un poco más—apenas se escucha un murmullo, más concentrado en lamerlo que en hablar—. Y hasta que me duela.

_Masoquista._

El gemido de Lightning por penetrado de nuevo es cuanto menos ideal. A Francesco le encanta tener pausas a la hora de hacerlo muchas veces ¿Por qué? Porque al volver a acercarse, Lightning está tan suave y rozagante que es sensible hasta a la más mínima cosa, recibiendo cada mimo como si fuese el primero y eso lo fascina.

Cumple con lo que promete y que solo cuando ve que el seme se le sale estando echado, se detiene. En ningún momento hubo replicas a que no lo quisiera, por el contrario, pedía que continuara a pesar de lo riesgoso que podía continuar y ahora solo quedan recostados en la cama respirando agotados por tanto que duraron.

* * *

— Creo que no voy a comer por un tiempo. —dice Envy tirado en la cama, comieron hasta reventar y que impresionantemente se acabó la comida.

— Jamás creí ver tanta comida junta...— Plagg guiña con lentitud, admirando el techo y Edward asiente, los tres con una ligera curva en la panza.

— ¿A dónde habrán ido Adrien y Félix? Se supone que ya no deberían tener hambre como para estar buscando algo. —Se pregunta Edward y tras un breve momento ya se responde a solas. _Seguro están haciendo lo mismo que mis papás._ Prefiere no decirlo en voz alta.

— No sé, a veces se pierden ellos dos—dijo Plagg restándole importancia al asunto —. ¿Ustedes han dado un beso a alguien alguna vez? —pregunta curioso y Envy mira a Edward.

— Sí, no es nada del otro mundo. —responde tranquilo, sin revelar a quien se lo dio.

— Me acuerdo que Félix se puso muy celoso porque Marinette le dio un beso a Adrien, pero no entiendo que tiene de especial unir los labios con alguien más, es como un abrazo ¿No? —cuestiona Plagg confuso.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, a Papi le han besado varias fanáticas que se le lanzan encima y papá se molesta...—relata Edward y para cuando se da cuenta Plagg está uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Envy encuentra extraño el que solo ver eso lo moleste enormemente, más no hace comentarios al respecto. Cuando se apartan, le da un beso a Edward por igual. Le rubio se aparta con mala cara.

— ¿Por qué solo me besan a mí? —pregunta mirándolos alternativamente.

— Es que tú eres lindo como Lightning...—excusa Envy.

— En cambio él es feo. —dijo señalando a Envy y este le da un golpe en la cabeza

— Vamos a dormir. —indica estirando los labios y resoplando.

* * *

— Hoy tenemos una carrera y tú me dejas sin poder moverme, si querías ganar basta con intentarlo. —se queja McQueen apenas despertándose. Francesco no aguanta la risa.

¿Puede quejarse de que no siente los huevos? Porque no los siente, posiblemente estén ahí en lo que Lightning limpió echado en la cama.

— Tranquilo mi amor, le pondremos un cojín al asiento de tu auto—Da un beso en la mejilla. Lightning rueda los ojos y cajón de la pequeña mesita de noche saca una cajita y se la da a Francesco—. ¿Y esto?

— Tu regalo, obviamente. Aun cuando a veces piensas más con ese de ahí abajo no me limitare a eso. —explica ofendido de que pensara que su presente se limitaría a la lencería.

— Ya-ya—Lo calma y abre la cajita. Hay un par de aretes de plata ahí dentro, lo partículas es que puede ver un grabado en cada uno—. _"Ti Amo il mio Angelo"—_ lee en uno, toma el otro—. _"I love you my Shooting Star"_

— Este es para mí y este para ti. Pensé que usar collares de pareja no nos luce tanto, tampoco los collares, así que opté por aretes ¿Qué opinas? —cuenta tomando el arete que tiene el grabado en italiano.

— Es buena idea, siempre he querido que te pongas algún piercing. Me estás cumpliendo muchas fantasías de golpe. —dijo quitándose el arete que usa en el hélix de la oreja. Coloca el nuevo, le quita a Lightning el que tiene en la mano y para su sorpresa Lightning ya tiene la perforación.

— Estaba listo para todo—Sonríe con los ojos cerrados y recostándose de nuevo en la almohada, balanceando las piernas de adelante atrás. La sábana le cubre parte de la espalda y los muslos. Francesco pone el arete—. Deberíamos abrir los regalos ¿Por qué nos dieron regalos? —pregunta arrugando la nariz. No es un cumpleaños.

— Ellos quisieron hacerlo, no somos nadie para rechazar sus buenas intenciones y sentimientos.

Abren varios regalos, algunos eran cosas sencillas como porta retratos, adornos, el de Raúl es inconfundible pues se trataba de juguetes sexuales, algunos libros y aún quedan más. Lightning toma uno que dice su nombre en diferencia con los demás que van dirigido a ambos.

— Estoy seguro que ese es de McMissile. —murmura Francesco en tono receloso.

— No lo es, esta no es su letra. —Francesco quiere entender como Lightning conoce la letra del agente. Se traga el comentario. Lightning abre la caja.

Está repleta de polietileno y apenas se puede distinguir que hay cosas ahí dentro. Saca un pequeño peluche de figura humana, cabello negro cubriéndole parte de la cara y un ojo, de color rojo, no es muy llamativo.

Mete la mano de nueva cuenta y saca una moneda del tamaño de su palma que se abre dejando ver un espejo con un pequeño mensaje escrito en japonés. Después le preguntaría a Shu que dice. Algo decepcionado por no entender los regalos tan inútiles quita el polietileno y ve un sobre, lo saca tirando la caja a un lado de la habitación, rompe el sobre blanco y saca lo que hay dentro.

Su rostro se pone pálido, boquiabierto. Su temblor evidente, Francesco que fue al baño por la falta de interés en la caja ve extrañado a su esposo, que parece al borde de un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Qué pasa? Qué—Antes de terminar la pregunta le quita el papel de las manos que resulta una foto. No sabe si romperla, quemarla, tirarla o qué hacer con esa mugrienta foto—. ¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta en tono rabioso mirando al rubio que está más pálido que una hoja de papel.

— Y-yo... y-yo no...—balbuceaba inentendible para luego taparse la boca, bajar la cabeza y ponerse a llorar

En la foto está Lightning, lo era indudablemente por un lunar de nacimiento que tiene en la parte central del pecho y su rostro que no se distingue del todo. Sin embargo, lo que altera de esta foto es que tiene las manos amarradas y por encima de la cabeza, la boca tapada con cinta adhesiva, llorando, la cara roja. La foto tomada de tal ángulo que se nota que le están abriendo las piernas y penetrándolo.

Francesco voltea la foto y halla en letra fina un pequeño mensaje en color negro que le está haciendo hervir la sangre.

_¿Recuerdas esa vez? Fue muy divertido, espero que pronto repitamos la experiencia Atte.: R.S_

— ¡LIGHTNING! —grita enfadado, él rubio se hay ido al baño por las náuseas que le entraron de repente. Deja la foto tirada y se apura hacia él, le quita el cabello de la cara para que no lo ensucie de vomito—. ¿Quién es? —pregunta.

— T-te juro que... no lo sé... n-no recuerdo... cuando eso... paso...—balbucea aun sostenido del inodoro. Francesco se muerde los labios. Alcanza una liga para el cabello y le hace una cola con rapidez—. Yo no... no sé... —Lo siente moverse de un lado a otro.

— No me importa una mierda. —Concluye con las manos en la cintura. Lightning levanta la cabeza, con el rostro lloroso.

— N-no sé quién es... po-por favor créeme. —Pide y Francesco da un quejido ofuscado. Sabe que no puede culparlo, esto no es culpa suya en lo absoluto. _Estoy muy molesto_. Se lleva las manos a la cara.

No puede culparlo, por lo tanto, no debe pagar su rabia con él. _Con nadie, con nadie_ , se acuclilla dándole una toalla para que se limpie la boca. Jimin gimotea bajando la cabeza. No recuerda eso en la absoluto ¿Y si no es él? Vuelve a sollozar ¡NO SABE!

—Te creo, pero sigue importándome una mierda. Debimos irnos. —bufa malhumorado. Lightning se limpia el rostro, con el cuerpo helado consecuencia de seguir parcialmente desnudo. Francesco sale de la habitación.

* * *

_Shine lleva mucho tiempo abrazando de forma protectora, posesiva y miedosa a Amvlýs entre sus brazos, no tiene por qué preocuparse por Spark, después de todo sigue cerca con el otro Spark. Mira abajo de la columna cómo y por primera vez una de esas personas que los miran desde abajo empezaba a escalar. Queriendo alcanzarlos._

_Ese valiente o tonto, el que va de subida es quién sonreía de forma tan maligna que le hacía temer por Amvlýs, pensar que lo apartarán de esa curiosa estrella de su lado lo preocupa enormemente. sin embargo, no puede decirle, se siente en la obligación de mantenerlo ajeno a esto,_

**Que no llegue... por favor que no llegue.**

_Pide Shine, por primera vez usando tono suplicante mientras aprieta más a Amvlýs que abre los ojos y mira a Shine. De solo ver su expresión alzo una mano y acaricia el rostro de la preocupada estrella._

**Tranquilo... Todo estará bien, no debes estar así.**

_Intento calmarlo, pensando que se trata de un problema menos serio y poco convencional, Shine le oculta muchas cosas, pero entendía que quizás sea por cuidarle como siempre lo ha hecho._

_Da un beso suave en la mejilla de Shine y esta tan solo disminuye la fuerza en su abrazo; se duerme, Amvlýs ve apenas por la distancia algo subiendo, no quiere pensar en eso, tan solo en dormir tranquila junto a Shine._

* * *

— No se supone que tenga- ¿Usted quién es? —pregunta extrañada. Nunca tiene visita de nadie más que Lightning y sus padres. Frente a ella hay un hombre alto, de cabello negro alborotado y una máscara de cuervo cubriendo su rostro

—Muy pocas personas pueden saber mi nombre, pero por lo regular me llaman R.S. —Se presenta y Sally lo con cautela. Ese tipo luce sospechoso y el que lleve notoriamente un arma en el pantalón da crédito a ese pensamiento. Si quiere seguir viva para ver a Lightning otra vez va a tener que ser lista... y muy suertuda


End file.
